Acampamento de primavera
by Momo Akino
Summary: -ENCERRADO- AVISO: YAOI LEMON Kamus, depois de muita insistência por parte dos amigos, aceita ser monitor de um acampamento da escola. Tudo até poderia correr bem, se não fosse o cara que dividia a barraca com ele.
1. Chapter 1

Acampamento de Primavera

Autora: Berta Kurosagi  
Beta Reader e co-autora: Bela-chan  
E-mail:   
MSN:   
Blog: www.amocdz. (pessoal)  
Flog: (misc)  
Anime: Saint Seiya (Cavaleiros do Zodíaco)  
Categoria: Universo Alternativo/ Romance  
Classificação: Yaoi, Lemon.  
Casal: Miro x Kamus  
Status: Imcompleta

Saint Seiya(Cavaleiros do Zodíaco) propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai

Resumo: AVISO: YAOI(LEMON) -- Kamus, depois de muita insistência por parte dos amigos, aceita ser monitor de um acampamento da escola. Tudo até poderia correr bem, se não fosse o cara que dividia a barraca com ele.

Capítulo 1

- KAMUS!

O rapaz de cabelos azul petróleo parou um pouco adiante do portão da escola e se virou para ver quem o chamava. Um garoto, usando um uniforme preto de botões dourados exatamente como o seu vinha correndo em sua direção, os longos cabelos loiros presos numa trança esvoaçando levemente.

- Oi, Shaka! - Cumprimentou, ensaiando um sorriso leve.

Shaka parou ao lado do amigo, arqueando o corpo e apoiando as mãos nos joelhos, respirando fundo, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Fez um gesto com a mão pedindo que o outro esperasse que ele se recuperasse da corrida. Não demorou muito até que o loiro se endireitasse, abrindo um largo sorriso.

- Kamus, onde é que você pensa que vai? Nós sempre vamos juntos embora, lembra?

- Sim, mas vocês estavam demorando muito e... ei, onde é que estão Mu, Afrodite, Saga e Kanon?

- Ah, então... - Shaka sabia que agora vinha a parte mais difícil. Convencê-lo. - Lembra que o senhor Mitsumasa Kido chamou os melhores alunos do segundo ano na sala dele e--

- Pediu para que eles fossem monitores das equipes de esportes do primeiro ano naquele acampamento que vai ter na primavera. - Kamus falou sem emoção nenhuma na voz. - O que é que tem?

- Bom... Os chamados foram eu, você, o Mu, o Afrodite e o Saga. E nós pensamos em--

- Vão com Deus nesse circo, mas não contem com a minha presença. - Kamus se virou para continuar seu caminho, quando Shaka o segurou pelo ombro.

- Você vai sim! - Disse ele, com voz autoritária. - Nós sempre fizemos tudo juntos desde que nos conhecemos na terceira série! E nós queremos fazer isso juntos, como sempre! Estão até chorando para o Diretor Kido deixar o Kanon ir junto com o irmão!

- Que bom, o Kanon me substitui então. - Disse friamente. Não iria aquele acampamento, Shaka poderia espernear!

- Você não está entendendo! - Shaka deu a volta em torno do amigo e ficou cara a cara com ele. - Nós queremos judiar dos baixinhos do primeiro ano juntos! - Disse como se fizesse muito tempo que eles haviam saído do primeiro colegial.

- Pode esquecer!

Shaka torceu a boca. Hora de Apelar.

- Poxa, a gente tava tão feliz que iria curtir junto... - Fixou o olhar no chão, fazendo bico. Instantaneamente seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Chantagem emocional. Funciona... Na maioria dos casos. - Sem você acho que ninguém vai então... Serão mais férias entediastes jogando Playstation2 no apartamento...

Kamus apenas observava o amigo. Conhecia bem aquele talento que por vezes livrou o grupo mais inteligente e mais terrível da escola de tomar advertências e suspensões. Era o mesmo talento que o fazia brilhar nos palcos, sendo considerado o melhor ator do grupo de teatro do colégio. Era o mesmo talento que conseguia convencer qualquer um de qualquer coisa. Pensou por um instante. Sabia que eles acabariam indo de qualquer forma. Deixar o amigo pra trás era triste, mas eles adoravam uma boa diversão e não perderiam isso por nada nesse mundo. Kamus bem que podia fazer um agrado e ir junto... Se bem que o que ele mais fazia para aqueles amigos era agrados. Ajudava Kanon a não tomar bomba nas provas. Era sempre na casa dele que as bagunças aconteciam e ele que tinha arrumar depois. Ele era o alvo preferido das zoações de Kanon e Saga e os outros apenas gargalhavam. Eles não eram falsos, nada disso!Ele era o chato, deixe que os outros zoem! Cara sério vai ser sempre vítima dessas coisas. Ele não reclamava, gostava dos amigos exatamente como eles eram. Apenas não se dava bem com grama, animal silvestre, barracas, sacos de dormir... Principalmente sacos de dormir. Suas costas doíam no dia seguinte!

- Kamus, vai... Uma vez na vida, faz um sacrifício... - As lágrimas escorreram dos olhos azuis de Shaka, mas o loiro já estava quase desistindo. Dobrar aquele rabugento era quase impossível.

Kamus respirou. É melhor não pensar nada.

- Tudo bem, eu vou. - Disse por fim, sem pensar. Tentou não se arrepender de suas palavras. Ao menos não imediatamente.

No primeiro instante, Shaka arregalou os olhos. No segundo, arremessou-se sobre os ombros do amigo, mais surpreso do que feliz.

- VAI MESMO? SÉRIO? - Disse, se separando dele.

- Já disse que vou. - Voltou a andar. Tinha fome, queria chegar logo em casa. - Dá o meu nome lá e pega o esquema com o Kido que depois eu--

Kamus sentiu um tranco no ombro e começou a ser puxado. Tentava correr sem perder o equilíbrio, tentando entender o que acontecia. Shaka segurava firme em sua mão, correndo em velocidade alucinante de volta para o colégio, puxando-o sem dó.

- Que dar seu nome que nada! - Gritava ele, correndo enlouquecido, desviando das pessoas no caminho. - Você vai lá contar a todos e pegar o esquema com o diretor!

Duas horas depois, eles saíram da sala do Diretor Kido

- Ahhh, oba, vamos ser monitores de acampamento! - Gritou Afrodite no corredor, quase dando pulinhos.

- Sim, sim! - Mu emendou, um pouco mais contido. - E olha só! Cada um de nós é monitor de uma equipe com o nome de um signo do Zodíaco!

Mu estava na Equipe Áries, Afrodite na Peixes, Shaka na Virgem, Kanon e Saga na Gêmeos e Kamus na Aquário.

- Mas o melhor é que poderemos entrar em um dos times! - Shaka, animado. - Pena que não tem grupo de teatro!

- Entre na prova dos cem metros rasos, Shaka, você vai ganhar com certeza! Revezamento também seria uma boa! - Kamus tentou soar descontraído, mas ainda estava meio chateado com a idéia de "acampamento". Mesmo assim, todos riram, principalmente Shaka.

- Ahh, eu estamos tão feliz que o meu maninho vai comigo! - Saga fez uma voz exageradamente melodramática, abraçando seu irmão pelo pescoço. Kanon começou a fazer graça que estava morrendo enforcado e todos riram da tosca encenação dos gêmeos.

- Viu, Kamus, não será tão ruim! - Disse Shaka, pousando a mão no ombro do amigo.

- É... - disse sem emoção. - Só quatro dias de tortura...

Todos pararam de sorrir. Por que o amigo tinha que ser tão negativo? Reclamar tanto? Afrodite quis descobrir, soltando tudo o que há muito estava entalado na garganta.

- É por ficar inventando lado negativo que você nunca aproveita nada! - disse sério e todos olharam para ele. Continuou: - Poxa, Kamus, olha só pra você! Você só estuda e joga basquete! Quando tá em casa, se não tá lendo, tá no vídeo game! Quando a gente sai, você sempre fica com cara fechada! - Pós as mãos na cintura e jogou o quadril para o lado. - Assim sair com você se torna mais uma tortura que uma diversão. É muita cozidisse pra uma pessoa só!

Silêncio.

Kamus não sabia o que falar, apenas fitava Afrodite com os olhos ligeiramente arregalados. Não esperava um golpe desses, ainda mais de um dos seus melhores amigos. Seus olhos dançaram de rosto em rosto. Todos sérios e sem graça, voltados pra ele. Aquilo era o que todos eles pensavam e ninguém tinha coragem de falar. Pensando melhor, se aquele golpe viesse, teria que vim de algum deles. Afrodite era o mais sincero, não conseguia manter nada escondido por muito tempo. Kamus não tinha culpa. Sua personalidade era fria. Todos ali haviam se acostumado com aquele Kamus. Por que agora? Porque ele havia passado dos limites. A frase final foi a prova disso.

- Não me leve a mal, Kamus... - Afrodite baixou os olhos, suspirando infeliz, arrependido do que falara. - Mas eu não gosto quando você começa a ver o lado ruim das coisas antes delas acontecerem... E não gosto quando você age dessa forma insensível para com a gente. Não gosto do seu pessimismo.

Ninguém falou nada. Nem mesmo Kanon parecia ter ânimo para fazer piada para quebrar aquele clima chato.

- Eu... - Ele falou baixo, envergonhado. - Eu vou tentar mudar...

Kamus finalmente decidira em que time de esporte iria jogar. Não que a decisão fosse difícil. O único esporte de que ele gostava era basquete, então fora fácil comunicar ao diretor o que queria. Só demorou a decidir por que sua cabeça ficou vagueando em outras coisas. Tudo correu normalmente entre os amigos, mesmo depois do que dissera Afrodite. Na cabeça dele, porém, aquilo ainda ficava martelando. Eram os únicos amigos que ele tinha. E eles estavam decepcionados com o seu gênio. Tudo bem que ele não iria mudar para agradá-los... Mas podia dar uma melhorada.

Antes de a aula começar, os seis amigos estavam sentados em torno da carteira de Kanon, conversando animadamente sobre o passeio.

- Ahh, vai ter muita menina lá! - Disse Kanon, entre risos. - Já viram as meninas do primeiro ano? É cada uma que... - Kanon fez gestos de apertar no ar, fazendo todos rirem. A piada não tinha graça, mas as caras e bocas de Kanon, aliadas aos gestos e sons...

- Kanon, isso é pedofilia! - Brincou Afrodite, que estava sentado na beirada da mesa de Kanon.

- Agora, falando sério! - Saga parava de rir aos poucos, enxugando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos. - Que esportes vocês escolheram?

- Haaaa, essa é fácil! - Disse Mu. - O Kamus escolheu basquete!

- Hahahaha, nosso amigo aqui adora fazer uma cesta! - Kanon mais uma vez, fechando o punho esquerdo e dando um soco estalado na mão esquerda aberta quando disse "fazer uma cesta".

- Neeeehhh, - Kamus mostrou a língua. - foi sim, mas não foi pra isso, seu pervertido! Foi porque--

- Você tem necessidade de ficar entre homens fortes e suados, não é? - Kanon atacou. - Hahahahahaa, eu sabia, seu necessitado!

- Eu necessitado? Pelo menos eu consigo ficar mais de dois dias sem pensar em sexo!

Saga e Afrodite riam da discussão animada entre Kanon e Kamus. Afrodite sabia que aquilo era momentâneo. Kamus não era daquele jeito sempre. Às vezes dava umas loucas nele e ele começava a discutir com Kanon e eles sempre acabavam dando risada. Mais nada a ver. Isso logo passava e Kamus voltava a ficar sério. Ao seu lado, Mu e Shaka conversavam civilizadamente. Afrodite pegava um pouco da conversa aqui, um pouco da discussão ali. Até que...

- E você, Shaka, o que escolheu?

- Segui o conselho do Kamus... Cem metros rasos! - Sorriu o amigo. - E você, Mu?

Mu desviou o olhar, meio sem graça. Do grupo era o mais tímido e quieto.

- Natação...

Shaka passou a mão pelos cabelos do outro, sorrindo.

- Sério? Finalmente vou ver você usando algo além daquelas jaquetas compridas!

Mu corou violentamente, dando um sorriso totalmente sem jeito. Shaka era sempre carinhoso com ele. Isso não seria problema se toda vez que Shaka agisse assim ele não sentisse vontade de retribuir o carinho.

Afrodite era o "observador oficial" do grupo. Nos joguinhos de "onde está o Wally?" Ele era sempre o primeiro a achar o personagem. Sabia bem o que se passava ali. Sabia há tempos. Sempre reparara no cuidado especial que Shaka tinha para com Mu e vice-versa. Sempre achara aqueles dois um casalzinho meigo. Mas tinham vergonha de admitir isso com palavras um para outro. E Afrodite não queria se meter, posto que nenhum deles havia se manifestado em grupo. Entre os seis ali presentes não havia segredos. Quero dizer, não havia muitos segredos.

Naquele momento, Máscara da Morte, outro aluno, adentrou a sala, sua costumeira cara de "briguei com meus pais, com meus amigos e com o mundo, agora vou dar Head Shot em todo mundo no Counter Strike pra descontar a minha raiva" ainda mais acentuada hoje. Recebera esse apelido por ser o melhor jogador de Counter Strike da escola toda. Conversar com ele era se arriscar a ouvir um "Vou te catar na faquinha!" ou um "Head Shot!" enquanto ele levantava o dedo em forma de pistola para a pessoa.

Afrodite acompanhou o garoto com os olhos até ele se sentar na última cadeira do lado da parede, tacar seu material no chão e por os pés sob a mesa, olhando para algum ponto perdido a frente, os cabelos azuis artificialmente rebeldes acentuando sua cara de mau. Afrodite suspirou. Não contara nada aos amigos, mas... Ele gostava daquele menino. Muito e de verdade. Estava apaixonado por aquele bobo viciado em computador. Queria que ele fizesse parte da turma também... Mas ele não era tão confiável assim, nem mesmo aos olhos apaixonados de Afrodite.

Por que não contar aos amigos? Pelo mesmo motivo de Mu e Shaka. O mais puro medo de admitir algo que não tinha certeza se os outros aceitariam.

A discussão só terminou quando a professora entrou para dar aula.

- Pra terminar, o que cada um vai fazer? - Perguntou Kamus, sentando-se no seu lugar e pegando a apostila na mochila.

- Natação. - Declarou Mu.

- Corrida. Cem metros rasos. - Shaka.

- Eu vou fazer vôlei! - Sorriu Afrodite, o mais empolgado.

- Bom, eu e Saga...

- Vamos fazer o que fazemos melhor...

Todos ergueram as sobrancelhas.

- Kanon e Saga, não tem competição de Os Caras Mais Zoeiras Do Acampamento! - Lembrou-os Shaka, entre sério e brincando.

- Dãã, é claro que não é isso! - Kanon deu um tapinha na testa do amigo que se sentava na sua frente e agora estava torto na cadeira, olhando para ele.

- Nós vamos jogar futebol! - Anunciou Saga, fazendo pose. - E seremos os melhores do mundooo!

- Saga e companhia, virados pra frente e sem falar! - Ralhou a professora. Todos obedeceram, ficando em silêncio.

- Psiu! - Kamus chamou Saga pelo canto da boca. - Vocês só serão os melhores do mundo se eu conseguir me arranjar num namoro nesse acampamento! - Desafiou, como se aqueles dois se tornarem os melhores do mundo em alguma coisa fosse tão impossível quanto ele arranjar um namoro em quatro dias.

- Amigo, vou tacar tanta macumba pra cima de você que você vai sair de lá enrabichado, nem que seja com um homem! - Saga riu pelo canto da boca.

Kamus só fez careta e mostrou a língua.

Oie!

Bom, perdoem-me a intertextualidade com as fanfics da Somoyo''! Peço desculpas principalmente à Somoyo!XD

Não tenho muito a comentar agora, vou deixar a história avançar um pouco mais.-

Muito obrigada à Yurie, Kitsune Lina e Cardosinha pelos comentários na minha fic anterior! Cardosinha, eu também tinha pensado numa cena dessas com Hyoga x Shun, mas achei que os dois eram inocentes demais XD... Quando eu terminei de escrever considerei a idéia "super original"... depois minha amiga veio me dizer que era a cena do filme "Uma linda mulher" e eu fiqeui com o astral lá embaixo -.-''... bom, tudo bem, afinal, cada um tem um jeito de desenvolver a mesma idéia, ne?-

Kisu!

Berta


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Quarta-feira - 7h30am

PAF!

- AIII! - Gemeu Kamus, massageando o antebraço em que o amigo havia dado um tapa. - MU, QUER PARAR DE ME BATER?

- Desculpa, Kamus, mas é que tinha um mosquito picando você. - Mu sorriu inocentemente.

- É, sei, eu tava já sentindo uma coceira no braço. - Kamus soltou um dos braços da mochila e meteu a mão pela abertura maior, tirando de lá um repelente spray e jogando no local. - Droga, essa coisa não funciona não! É a quarta vez que eu espalho isso!

- Bom, vai acabar funcionando ao contrário, Kamus. - Disse Kanon, dando um passo para o lado. - Eu não agüento mais esse cheiro!

- Então deveria estar funcionando, você é tão inconveniente quanto um inseto... - Comentou Shaka em tom pensativo.

Todos riram enquanto Kanon fazia gracinhas para se defender. Estavam todos a caminho do acampamento. O local era uma chácara no alto de um morro, onde o ônibus não podia subir pela estrada ser muito estreita. Assim como os outros adolescentes, conversavam animadamente sem nem ligar para a subida. Por enquanto não eram monitores e tudo estava por conta dos professores. Estavam livres do trabalho de babá até chegarem ao topo. Fora os mosquitos que pareciam adorar o sangue de Kamus, até que as coisas não estavam tão ruins.

Mas é claro que a qualquer coisinha era capaz de irritar Kamus. Infelizmente, essa coisinha até que era bem grande...

- PEGA!

- ÔAAA!

Kamus sentiu alguma coisa bater em suas costas. Suas pernas vacilaram e ele foi de cara contra o chão de terra, sentindo alguma coisa muito pesada sobre suas costas, além da mochila .

- KAMUS! - Pôde ouvir Afrodite gritar.

Sentiu o gosto da poeira do chão e tossiu. Tentou erguer o corpo, mas o que estava sobre ele era realmente muito pesado.

- Kamus, você tá bem! - Era a voz enérgica de Saga. - Ei, seu filho da mãe, tira essa bunda de cima do Kamus agora!

- Ahh, ô Saga... - Kamus mais gemeu do que falou. - Empurra esse desgraçado de cima de mim, não é pra pedir educadamente...

- Sim, chefe! - Saga empurrou o menino de cabelos azulados de cima do amigo. - Sai daí!

Kamus ficou de quatro no chão, em seguida sentou-se com as pernas cruzadas, massageando a cabeça. Seu rosto e sua roupa estavam sujos de poeira. Passou a mão na boca, tentando tirar aquele gosto de terra.

- Toma, Kamus, bebe... - Afrodite estava ajoelhado ao seu lado, estendendo uma garrafa de água.

- Valeu, Afrodite. - Kamus tomou um grande gole, em seguida recolheu um pouco de água na mão e lavou o rosto. Em seguida olhou para os que estavam em volta. - Quem foi o filho da--?

- Não precisa xingar, cara! - O rapaz de cabelos repicados ergueu a mão à altura do pescoço em um gesto de defesa, entretanto ele sorria de forma sacana. - Desculpa ae, ó, foi sem querer! Eu tava tentando pegar a bola e que ele ali jogou e calculei mal e--

- Cala. A. Boca. - Disse Kamus, tentando manter a calma. Empurrou o chão, ficando de pé e espanando a poeira das roupas. - Seu estúpido! Tome mais cuidado, você está numa multidão, poderia ter machucado alguém muito mais seriamente!

- Eu já pedi des--

- Depois que faz é sempre fácil pedir desculpas! - Virou-se para frente, voltando a acompanhar os amigos. - Moleque desgraçado...

- VELHO RABUGENTO!

O grito do garoto ecoou em sua cabeça. Ele virou rapidamente. O outro rapaz ria de se matar, cercado por seus amiguinhos.

- Vem, Kamus, vamos indo... - Mu segurou a manga da camiseta de Kamus, puxando levemente. Quando aquele ali enfezava de brigar, membros voavam pelo ar. Se duvida, é só perguntar para o Aioros do 2ºB. Ele recebeu um castigo bem dolorido de Kamus por atormentar Afrodite.

- É, Kamus, nem vale a pena, vamos... - Afrodite tratou de participar do plano de Mu.

- Escuta aqui, moleque imaturo, é melhor você fechar essa sua boquinha se não quiser engolir esse seu sorriso retinho. - Os olhos de Kamus ardiam de raiva.

Kanon e Saga se entreolharam. As coisas estavam entrando num terreno perigoso.

- Shaka, o que a gente faz? - Kanon perguntou pelo canto da boca.

- Aff, temos que tirá-lo daqui... Senão o Kamus...

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! - O cara explodiu numa gargalhada. - Acha mesmo que você conseguiria quebrar esses meus dentes perfeitos! HAHAHAHAHAHA se toca, cara! Você não conseguiria nem quebrar a cara dessa sua amiguinha de pinta no olho!

Afrodite ficou boquiaberto e arregalou os olhos em surpresa, colocando as mãos na cintura.

Os amigos do outro também perceberam que as coisas estavam tomando um rumo não muito legal.

- Não meta os outros no meio, seu... - seguiu-se um nome bem feio. O outro arregalou os olhos.

- Agora você vai ver, seu... -Ele falou entre dentes, se preparando para atacar.

- Pode vir, seu molequinho metido!

Miroobedeceu, avançando para cima dele, sendo logo em seguida segurado firmemente pelos amigos, que tentavam evitar uma expulsão do acampamento antes mesmo deste começar. O menino se debatia, tentando se desvencilhar.

Kamus, que não iria deixar passar aquela série se insultos, partiu pra cima do outro. Mu e Afrodite, por reflexo, seguraram-no firmemente pelos braços, enquanto Shaka, Kanon e Saga corriam para ajudar. Kamus também tentava se livrar dos braços que o seguravam.

- O que é que está acontecendo aqui!

Os dois brigões pararam de se debater, virando-se para a direção da voz. O professor de física falava com sua voz grossa, sua cara de louco estava fechada numa forte expressão de desaprovação.

- Ah, Professor Joule... Foi esse cara que começou! - falou prontamente o rapaz de cabelos repicados, apontando para Kamus e endireitando a postura enquanto seus amigos o soltavam.

- Eu! Que nada, foi ele ali que pulou em cima de mim primeiro! - Kamus devolveu o indicador ereto.

A confusão começou, com os espectadores (inclusive aqueles que pararam para assistir porque "a briga tava boa") e os participantes começando a falar ao mesmo tempo. Kamus apenas fuzilava o agressor, recebendo um olhar do mesmo calibre.

- SILÊNCIO! - Gritou o professor. Todos se calaram instantaneamente.- Ouçam bem, você dois! - Foi a vez dele alternar o indicador deum para o outro. - Eu não quero saber quem começou, mas se eu souber de alguma briga entre vocês dois, serão ambos expulsos do acampamento e suas notas serão seriamente prejudicadas! Entenderam bem?

Os dois aquiesceram, sem dizer uma palavra.

- E isso vale para os amiguinhos também. - Com essa frase, o professor se afastou.

Eles voltaram a se encarar.

- A sua sorte, cara, foi que oprofessorapareceu pra salvar seu rabo. Senão você já estaria todo ferrado! - O rapaz desconhecido rosnou.

- Eu digo o mesmo pra você, molequinho. - Kamus devolveu num tom mais calmo, mas por dentro se roía de raiva daquela criatura.

- Já chega, vam'bora, Kamus!- Kanon estava sério, agarrou Kamus pelo braço e o obrigou a retomar a caminhada.

Todos seguiram os dois, sem falar sequer uma palavra o resto do percurso.

A chácara era mesmo muito grande e bonita. Havia um campo de grama muito verde com lonas pretas espalhadas, onde seriam montadas as barracas. Uma piscina olímpica, cercada com grade ficava ao lado de um enorme refeitório, cheio de mesas retangulares. Podia se ver ao longe uma quadra coberta em perfeito estado, onde seriam realizados os jogos de basquete, handebol e vôlei. Um campo de futebol ficava descendo um morro. Havia também um pomar e uma mata de bambus.

Kamus estava impressionado com a beleza do lugar.

Um apito tocado duas vezes. Era o sinal combinado.

- Esse sinal é para os monitores se reunirem no refeitório, né? - Perguntou Kamus.

- Isso ae, vamos! - Saga foi o primeiro a pegar o rumo.

Kamus ficou lá, olhando a paisagem. Nem tinha ouvido os apitos.

- Ei, psiu! - Afrodite cutucou o amigo no ombro. - Acorda!

- Ahn, quê? - Kamus despertou de seu transe momentâneo e voltou-se para Afrodite.

- Venha, os monitores devem se reunir ali agora! - Afrodite sorriu.

- Sim, vamos! - Kamus retribuiu o sorriso e acompanhou o amigo.

Coisas de sempre. Os professores passaram as últimas recomendações, explicaram como seria o esquema, essas coisas cruciais que todo mundo fala. Cada um deles tinha a responsabilidade de cuidar de 20 alunos de 1º ano, meninos e meninas, e de participar dos treinos e passeios programados. Um itinerário com os horários dos treinos de cada equipe havia sido fixado na parede do refeitório.

- Por fim. - A professora de matemática entregou as listas para os monitores. - aqui estão as listas com os integrantes de cada equipe. Todos os dias todos serão acordados às 7h e às 8h devem se apresentar em frente às barracas, prontos, para as atividades do dia e vocês devem fazer a chamada. Às 9h da noite toca o apito para todos se arrumem. Às 10h vocês fazem a última chamada e então TODOS - Ela deu bastante ênfase ao "Todos" - se deitam para dormir. Os professores estão organizados para vigiar os alunos que tentarem sair depois do toque de recolher. Se algo assim acontecer, a equipe perderá pontos. Entenderam?

Todos aquiesceram.

- Serão dois alunos do mesmo sexo por barraca, totalizando 10 barracas, exceto a equipe de Saga e Kanon, vocês dois estarão juntos, e... a sua equipe também, Kamus.

Kamus piscou.

- Por que na minha equipe, professora?

- Com os alunos mais os monitores são vinte e uma pessoas. Os monitores têm barracas exclusivas. Acontece que na sua equipe existem apenas 19 pessoas. Com você serão vinte.

Não era preciso ser muito gênio para sacar.

- Ok... - suspirou contrafeito.

- Muito bem, agora podem ir. - Ela indicou onde estaria o acampamento de cada grupo.

Todos saíram, rindo animados... Menos Kamus.

- Vai ser o máximo! - Comentou Afrodite. - Por que não fizeram isso ano passado, quando nós estávamos no primeiro ano e podíamos ficar na mesma equipe?

- Não sei, mas vai ser legal escravizar uns baixinhos! - Kanon fez um barulho de estalar de chicote com a boca, acompanhado de um gesto sugestivo com a mão.

- Ahh, seu cruel! - Mu riu. - Ei, Shaka, nossos acampamentos são um ao lado do outro! Ha, verei você todo dia!

- Ohh, e isso é bom ou ruim? - Shaka sorriu para ele.

Mu corou violentamente e desviou o rosto para que os outros não vissem.

- Sei lá! - Disse. - Bom, estou indo! - Tratou de correr até onde estavam reunidos os seus monitorados.

Afrodite balançou negativamente a cabeça. Dois lentos!

- Bom, eu e Kanon também vamos! Até mais! - Saga começou a correr na direção em que as barracas da sua equipe já começavam a ser montadas, sendo seguido por Kanon.

Mais alguns metros e foi a vez de Shaka se separar da turma. Um pouco mais a frente, Kamus pegou a esquerda indo na direção da sua equipe e Afrodite seguiu à frente.

Ao chegar, todos já armavam as barracas.

- Como assim, caras?

- Sim, Miro, isso já havia sido decidido antes de a gente vir pra cá! Eu e Shura, Aldebaran e Seiya, você e Ikki... Ninguém esperava que o Ikki fosse tomar suspensão e seria proibido de vir ao acampamento!

- Mas Aioria, todos já escolheram suas duplas! Se eu sobrar, eu vou acabar ficando com o monitor! - Miro falava como se aquilo fosse um absurdo. - Dá pra imaginar o Miro com o monitor!

Aioria pensou.

- Não.

- Então?

- Mas o que a gente decidiu antes tá valendo, Miro, e eu é que não vou ficar na barraca do monitor!

- Beleza de amigo você, hein!- Miro disse com ironia.

- É nada, a gente havia decidido isso há tempos! E também, se fosse eu no seu lugar, vc não faria a mesma coisa?

Miro ficou quieto. De fato, isso já estava decidido há pelo menos 2 meses. E é clarto que ele faria o mesmo que Aioria.

- Ok, ok. - Suspirou, finalmente vencido. - Eu fico com o monitor.

Miro se virou, vasculhando com os olhos todos os alunos. Não reparou que tinha um jovem de cabelos azul petróleo agachado ao lado de uma garota, ajudando-a a montar a barraca.

- MUITO BEM, QUEM É O MONITOR AQUI! - Gritou, chamando a atenção de todos, fazendo os olhares se voltarem para ele.

Kamus primeiro levantou a mão, declarando-se monitor, e só depois olhou para ver quem o chamava.

Miro arregalou os olhos, surpreso e inconformado ao mesmo tempo.

- VOCÊ!

- O que quer? - Falou com indiferença. Ele não havia escutado a conversa de Miro e seus amigos.

Miro demorou um instante para encontrar forças para gritar.

- EU NÃO QUERO FICAR NA MESMA BARRACA QUE VOCÊ!

Kamus deixou o queixo cair. Ele esperava por qualquer golpe, menos aquele.

Hahai!-

Bom, aqui está tão o aguardado capítulo 2! Muitíssimo obrigada pelo apoio-!

Essa chácara é baseada em uma de um acampamento que eu fiz(Só que a que eu descrevi é muito mais bonita!XD--e sim, é quase um clube!XD)). Minha escola não costuma fazer esse tipo de coisa, mas a do meu mano fez e eu achei a idéia muito legal! Tudo bem que lá era um torneio só de Handebol e talz, mas eu tenho que complicar as coisas -.-. Enfim, não pensei muito na lógica na hora de escrever, gomen nasai!

Ah...sinto muito, mas apenas alguns cavaleiros de bronze darão as caras e o Mu e o Shaka não terão muito destaque nessa fic... Mas também acho que o Mu de sunguinha ia ficar o que há XD! E quanto aos banhos de cachoeira, tbm vou ficar devendo-.-´´... mesmo assim, prometo não decepcionar! - Os próximos capítulos apresentam cenas bem...calientes, digamos assim...XD

Mais uma vez, muito obrigada! kisus!


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

- Oi, Kamus, como estão as coisas por aqui? - Afrodite perguntou com toda a sua habitual animação.

Kamus estava ajoelhado ao lado de uma barraca, martelando um speck na terra, e nem se virou ao ouvir a voz do amigo.

- Pra ficar péssima ainda vai ter que melhorar muito. - Disse secamente.

Afrodite ficou de cócoras ao lado dele.

- Quer ajuda aí? Eu já terminei por lá e todos foram se trocar para as atividades do dia.

- O que é que a gente tem hoje? - Perguntou, ainda seco, sem encará-lo.

- Hoje é o Torneio de Handebol. Quem tirar o primeiro lugar hoje sai com uma boa vantagem pra cima dos outros. Quem fizer mais pontos até o final da semana ganha. - Comentou ele, animado.

Kamus terminou de bater o speck e põs o martelo de lado, passando as costas da mão pela testa a fim de limpar o suor.

- Quem é que vai jogar pela sua equipe, Kamus?

O outro não falava nada, apenas olhava fixamente para a barraca com um leve quê de irritação.

- Sabe ao menos quem é o capitão da equipe?

- AFRODITE, QUER PARAR DE FAZER PERGUNTAS! - Kamus virou-se subitamente, cheio de raiva.

O grito do amigo pegou Afrodite de surpresa, fazendo-o cair sentado.

- EU ESTOU ME LIXANDO PRA ESSA MERDA DE EQUIPE DE HANDEBOL E PRA MERDA DO CAPITÃO DA EQUIPE!

Afrodite ficou em silêncio por um instante.

- Não grite comigo, Kamus! - Devolveu firmemente em voz alta, quase gritando. - Eu não fiz nada pra você que justifique você gritar comigo!

- VOCÊ ESTÁ AQUI ME ENCHENDO O SACO POR CAUSA DESSA DROGA DE JOGO! EU NÃO SEI, TÁ LEGAL! AGORA SOME DAQUI, AFRODITE, EU NÃO ESTOU MUITO AFIM DE CONVERSA!

Afrodite piscou. Que tipo de agressividade era aquela? Aquilo não era típico do Kamus! O que teria acontecido com ele? Ah, deixe o rabugento aí! Afrodite jogou os cabelos para trás do ombro, colocando-se de pé e espanando a poeira da bermuda.

- Eu não sei o que deu em você, cara. - Disse calmamente. - Mas se gritar comigo mais uma vez sem motivo, pode esquecer que somos amigos. - Afrodite, sem esperar resposta, deu-lhe as costas e começou a se afastar

Kamus ficou vendo o amigo se distanciar. Estava arrependido. Onde estava com a cabeça para gritar com um dos seus melhores amigos? Infelizmente, ele era orgulhoso demais para voltar lá e pedir desculpas. Pelo menos agora.

- Por que você gritou com seu amigo?

Kamus virou-se. Conhecia aquela voz, mas seus ouvidos recusavam-se a acreditar que era ele.

Miro sentou-se na beirada da lona, ao lado de Kamus. Diferente de antes, falava de forma amena, quase inexpressiva.

- O que te importa? - Kamus foi curto e grosso.

- Nossa, desculpa, velho rabugento. - Ainda calmo. - Mas eu pensei que você fosse gentil pelo menos com os seus amigos.

- Ah, do que você sabe! - Só então Kamus virou o rosto para encará-lo. Notou que ele já usava uma roupa mais leve e o uniforme de handebol de cor amarela clara com o número 7 estampado nas costas por cima da camiseta branca.

Miro deu de ombros.

- Só sei que eu não trato os meus amigos assim. - Ele apoiou as mãos no chão e colocou-se de pé. - O jogo vai começar daqui a pouco. Você precisa de ajuda para montar a barraca?

- Não, EU já terminei de montar, arigatou. - Falou em tom seco, dando ênfase no "eu".

- Como quiser. Depois a gente precisa delimitar os espaços. De qualquer forma, você vai ir assistir o jogo de handebol? - Ele estendeu a mão para Kamus. - Vamos jogar contra a equipe daquele amigo seu que você acabou de dispensar.

Kamus ignorou a mão, levantando-se sozinho.

- Você vai jogar, não é?

- Sou capitão.

- Então não conte comigo, não estou afim de ver nossa equipe perder de lavada.

Miro piscou.

- Como é que é! Você duvida da minha capacidade!

- Sim. - Kamus ergueu os ombros, falando tranqüilamente. - Você parece não saber nem como se segura uma bola!

Miro avançou um passo na direção dele, irritado.

- Por que não vai lá conferir, querido monitor? - Echeu as últimas duas palavras de ironia.

- Vou pensar. - Sorriu pelo canto da boca.

Ele estendeu o dedo indicador na direção do nariz de Kamus.

- Você estará lá! E eu vou lhe provar que eu sou o melhor jogador de handebol do mundo! - Miro se virou, afastando-se a passos duros, deixando Kamus sozinho ali.

Kamus nada fez a não ser acompanhar o rapaz com os olhos. Inspirou fundo e expirou. De quem fora aquela bela idéia de acampamento de esportes?

Miro praticamente voou pela grande área, jogando a bola com tal força que ela explodiu contra a rede do gol, quase arrebentando-a.

- PONTOO, MIRO! - Gritou Shura, dando tapinhas nas costas dele enquanto corriam para formar a defesa.

- Hehehehe, se continuar assim, a gente já ganhou! - Miro se livrou da franja insistente que caía em seus olhos

- É!

O jogo estava em 15 à 8 para a equipe Aquário. Miro era mesmo um jogador fantástico, Kamus tinha que adimitir. Todas as fintas dele eram perfeitas, enganando às vezes até os jogadores do seu próprio time. Sem falar que ele marcara 11 dos 15 gols. A equipe de Afrodite certamente perderia aquele jogo.

Kamus estava encostado em uma das vigas que sustentavam a cobertura. Já havia trocado a roupa suada e suja de terra por uma mais leve. Talvez depois ainda caísse na piscina. O jogo corria animado, com as meninas de todas as equipes gritando histéricamente ao seu lado sempre que Miro fazia algum gol. Ele porém não prestava muita atenção no jogo e muito menos no no capitão com quem seria obrigado a dividir uma barraca. Vez ou outra, dançava os olhos pela torcida, tentando encontrar Afrodite.

Afrodite decidiu dar uma volta. Explorou todo o lugar, até descobrir, atravessando o pomar, várias pedras imensas espalhadas. Subiu na mais alta, que ficava levemente debruçada na encosta do alto barranco. Dava para ver um mar de campos verdes e pomares de outras fazendas, casinhas e pastos. O céu parecia ainda mais azul em contraste com aquele verde todo. Ficaria um bom tempo sentado ali, admirando a paisagem. Pensava em toda a confusão que havia acabado de acontecer.

Miro fez mais um ponto e começou a correr para o seu lado do campo. As meninas gritaram histericamente. Ele pôde decifrar alguns "Fica comigo, Miro!" entre os berros. Seus olhos localizaram Kamus. Este nem lhe dava atenção, olhava atentamente para a torcida. Parecia procurar alguém.

Bufou, inconformado. Kamus não dava a menor atenção para ele? Como ousava?

- MIROOOO!

A bola que Shura jogou passou zunindo ao lado da orelha esquerda de Miro, saindo pela lateral. Um jogador do outro time se adiantou para a bola.

- MIRO, CONCENTRE-SE! - Gritou Aioria.

- DESCULPA, NÃO TAVA PENSANDO!

Miro fez ainda mais 3 gols antes do final da partida. O resultado foi de 19 x 12 para a equipe Aquário, que tornaria a jogar às 4h da tarde do mesmo dia, para decidir quem ganharia o torneio de Handebol.

Quando o jogo terminou, Miro varreu as laterais da quadra com os olhos. Kamus não estava lá. Bufou novamente, cansado e com raiva.

Kamus saiu de lá um pouco antes do jogo terminar. A piscina estava vazia. Abriu o portão da grade e despiu a camiseta, jogando-a sobre uma das cadeiras, retirou o tênis e as meias. Precisava esfriar a cabeça. Estava mesmo muito irritado sem motivo. Ainda não tinha falado com Afrodite. Queria se desculpar com o amigo. Pulou, sentindo o corpo refrescar-se com a água gelada. Atravessou a piscina a braçadas largas várias vezes. Talvez tivesse sido melhor ter escolhido natação, como Mu. Depois de Basquete, era o esporte de que mais gostava.

Ficaria ali até que mais alguém aparecesse.

Miro foi até o vestiário junto com o resto do time. Sentia os cabelos grudarem na nuca e na testa, incomodando-o. Ao chegar, debruçou-se na pia e jogou bastante água gelada no rosto. Seria besteira tomar banho àquela hora, posto que teriam mais um jogo mais tarde. Talvez uma piscina não caísse mal.

- Ei, turma, vocês vão assistir o jogo entre Áries e Virgem? - Perguntou Aioria, retirando a camiseta do uniforme.

- Claro! Precisamos ver se eles são bons mesmo, não é, Miro? - Comentou Seiya, rindo.

Miro ainda estava debruçado na pia, sem se mexer, os olhos fixos no ralo, as gotas d'água escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

- Miro?

- ...

- Ow, morreu! - Shura deu um tapa na cabeça dele, afim de acordá-lo.

- Ahh! como é que é! - Ele levantou-se com energia. - Posso saber por que me bateu!

- Por que você tava dormindo com a cabeça enfiada nessa pia! E ae, vamos ver o próximo jogo?

Miro passou a mão pelos cabelos.

- Ah, vão vocês! - Miro cruzou o vestiário, indo em direção à porta.

- Como assim? Onde você vai?

- Nadar. - Disse simplesmente, abrindo a porta. - Mas eu não quero ninguém indo lá me amolar, ouviram bem? - Fechou a porta.

Todos se entreolharam.

- Miro estressado? - Comentou Shura. - Tem alguma coisa errada...

Miro caminhou por todos os lugares da chácara, procurando o desgraçado do Kamus. Só faltava procurar na piscina. Riu sozinho. Aquele branquelo numa piscina? Se estivesse, certamente sairia mais vermelho que um camarão!

Kamus boiava, olhando para o céu distraidamente. Tantas coisas pra pensar! As notas de química e física haviam caído, pouco, mas haviam caído. A briga com Afrodite começava a pesar em sua consciência. A culpa era toda do tal Miro, Afrodite não tinha nada a ver com isso. Na verdade, a culpa de tudo aquilo era da droga daquele acampamento! Onde é que estava com a cabeça quando deciciu ouvir Shaka?

Estava com os ouvidos sob a água e não ouviu o barulho da grade sendo aberta.

Fechou os olhos. E agora teria que dividir aquele espacinho da barraca com aquele moleque sem educação! Dividiriam aquela barraca em dois, com arame farpado se necessário! E se ele ousasse ultrapassar a linha estabelecida, as coisas iriam realmente ficar feias!

Sentiu uma movimentação na água. Quando fez menção de colocar-se de pé, sentiu seu abdomen ser impulsionado para baixo e sua cabeça afundou repentinamente. Sua boca encheu-se de água e ele acabou engolindo-a pela boca e nariz, na ânsia por ar. Começou a debater-se e logo em seguida colocou-se de pé. Sua cabeça, que estava abaixada, doía e ele não conseguia parar de tossir.

- Que... - Terminou de tossir, depois ergueu os olhos. O que viu piorou ainda mais o seu humor, que já não estava dos meslhores. - EM QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTAVA PENSANDO?

Miro nada falou, os braços cruzados no peito nu, sua cara fechada numa expressão séria e insatisfeita que poria medo em qualquer um. Menos em Kamus.

- Então é aqui que você estava? Por que não foi ver o meu jogo?

- Mas eu fui. Ah, e você joga muito bem. - Disse sem emoção, nadando para a borda e saindo da piscina.

- Ah, você assistiu alguma coisa? - Disse , seu sorriso e sua voz cheios de ironia. - Por que tudo o que eu vi foi você procurando alguém naquele mundaréu de gente!

- Hm, mas eu vi um pouco sim e você joga bem. - Continuou, no mesmo tom. Pegou sua camiseta e seus tênis.

- Onde você vai?

- Vou me secar, posso? - Falou secamente.

- Não, não pode enquanto não me jurar que vai assistir o meu jogo às quatro da tarde de hoje! - Ele também saiu da piscina e caminhou até ficar na frente de Kamus.

- Por que quer tanto que eu vá ver você jogando, droga! - Kamus já estava muitíssimo irritado. pousou a mão no ombro dele e empurrou para o lado num pedido mudo de que queria passar.

- Porque você fica achando que eu não tenho capacidade pra nada! - Miro saiu da frente dando-lhe espaço, mas continuou falando firme atrás dele. - Eu sou muito bom nisso!

- Eu sei, eu vi. - Sem emoção, sem se virar, abrindo o portão de arame.

Miro ficou em silêncio. Kamus ia em direção ao vestiário. Quando ele já estava bem distante, Miro correu e segurou firme na grade.

- PARA O SEU BEM, É BOM VOCÊ DAR AS CARAS POR LÁ! EU QUERO VER VOCÊ PRESTANDO ATENÇÃO EM MIM NAQUELE JOGO!

Kamus nem sinal fez. Fingiu que não era com ele.

- Faltam 2 minutos de jogo! Miro, ainda dá pra você fazer mais um ponto! - Gritou Shura, passando a bola.

Miro jogava com energia. Não via Kamus. O desgraçado não aparecera! Sentia raiva. Dessa vez(e somente dessa) ele não queria se mostrar. Ele queria descontar a sua raiva por Kamus na bola e no gol. De vez em quando errava a mira e acabava acertando em cheio a barriga do goleiro da Equipe Gêmeos, fazendo-o gemer de dor. O jogo estava um pouco mais acirrado que o último, 13 a 12, e ainda dava tempo de um último gol.

- VAI, MIROOO! - Seiya gritou, arremessando a bola.

Miro a pegou no ar com destreza, fez a finta e com um salto sobre-humano furou a defesa e enterrou a bola bem entre as pernas do goleiro.

O juiz apitou, anunciando o fim da partida.

A equipe aquário invadiu a quadra, aclamando os jogadores, principalmente Miro.

- Miro, você estava fantástico! - Fez charminho uma menina.

- Sim! Miro! Miro! - Gritava outra.

- Sai comigo! - Diziam as mais ousadas.

Miro empurrava todo mundo, tentando abrir passagem entre aquele povo todo. Sua camisa colava nas costas e no peito, seu cabelo incomodava os olhos e a nuca. Queria um banho, e desses bem demorados.

- EI, MIROO! - Gritou-o Seiya. - A GENTE VAI LÁ COMEMORAR COM AS MENINAS, TÁ AFIM!

Miro forçou um sorriso.

- NÃO, EU PRECISO DE UM BANHO!

Se afastou da gritaria e da multidão, em direção ao vestiário. No meio do caminho já despiu a camiseta. Arrependeu-se quando sentiu o cabelo repicado pinicar as costas.

Quando empurrou a porta, ouviu um barulho de chuveiro ligado. Quem seria? Estava todo mundo comemorando, até quem era de outras equipes! Quem estaria lá?

Mais para o fundo, por trás de um paredão, havia cinco boxes enfileirados com portas de plástico fumê . O chuveiro ligado estava no quinto boxe. Se aproximou devagar. Iria só dar uma espiada em quem estava tomando banho. Quem era o cara que não estava comemorando? Isso era estranho, posto que, aparentemente, o único mal humorado do acampamento era ele.

Miro havia esquecido do segundo mal humorado.

Quando estava quase se aproximando, o chuveiro se desligou e a porta se abriu lentamente. Kamus saiu, a mão estendida pra pegar a toalha no suporte preso a parede.

Os dois se encararam fixamente, tão surpresos que não sabiam nem o que falar. Kamus notou quando os olhos de Miro escorregaram por seu tórax indo parar no seu...

- EIII, O QUE VOCÊ FAZ AQUI! - Kamus acordou de seu transe momentâneo, enrubescendo violentamente devido à sua atual condição, terminando de pegar a toalha e enrolando-a rapidamente na cintura.

- Esse vestiário é para todos, sabia? - Disse ele, aparentemente sem se preocupar com a situação embaraçosa.

- Sabia sim, mas o que você veio fazer aqui!

- O que é que VOCÊ está fazendo aqui! - Miro avançou. - Pensei ter dito que queria você lá naquele jogo!

- Sinto muito, eu precisava lavar meu cabelo, e isso leva tempo. - Ele sorriu sarcasticamente. - Acabei perdendo a hora!

Miro fechou os punhos.

- Ora, seu... - Disse entre dentes. - Por que você não foi!

- Já respondi.

- Mas... mas... - Ele começou a respirar apressado. Tentava manter a calma.

- "Mas" nada. Eu não fui e boa! Qual foi o resultado? - Perguntou com pouco caso, deixando claro que aquilo não lhe era importante.

- Eu... eu não...

- Você está bem suado, imagino que tenha feito muitos gols. - Kamus sorriu sem sinceridade, passando por ele e indo alcançar suas roupas num balcão do outro lado.

Miro não disse mais nada. Entrou no box aberto até onde há pouco estava Kamus e abriu o chuveiro, se enfiando embaixo dele de tênis e bermudas. Deixou a água escorrer pelo rosto, para disfarçar as lágrimas de ódio que se formaram em seus olhos azuis. Prestou atenção. Quando o som da porta do vestiário se fechando foi ouvida, deduziu que estava sozinho.

- IDIOTA! - Fechou o punho e deu um murro contra a parede do box. - POR QUE É QUE VOCÊ NÃO CONFIA EM MIM!

O som das palavras ecoou pelo vestiário, mas elas não foram ouvidas por ninguém. Miro permaneceu ali, na mesma posição, durante um bom tempo. Só terminou o banho quando percebeu que logo os outros chegariam para se banhar e o pegariam ainda ali embaixo. Ademais, ainda teria que fazer uma média na tosca festa de comemoração dos amigos.

Terminou de enxaguar a espuma do corpo e se enxugou ali mesmo. Suspirou, lembrando-se do que teria que enfrentar. A noite seria um inferno. E seria apenas a primeira.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

A noite avançou tão rápido que, quando todos deram por si, os professores já estavam dando o toque de recolher. Miro estava sentado perto do pomar com seus amigos, todos eles dividindo uma garrafa de vodka, misturando-a ao refrigerante. Os outros alunos já haviam ido se preparar para dormir, mas eles preferiam esperar que todo mundo terminasse e eles ficassem com o espaço só para eles. Aliás, só com a dispersão da turma eles puderam abrir a bebida que Shura levara. Estava muito frio e todos estavam enrolados em grossas jaquetas, apesar de agora, com o tanto que já haviam bebido, isso não parecesse mais tão necessário.

- Ow, não põe muito não que tem que durar 4 dias! - Reclamou Aldebaran, pegando a garrafa da mão de Miro que já estava exagerando na quantidade.

- Aliás, se a gente cair de bêbado podemos dar tchauzinho pro acampamento!

- HA, olha só quem fala! - Riu Miro, deitando o copo na boca. Ele não estava bêbado, apenas um pouco alterado. - Sempre quem fica de porre é você, Shura! Aliás, todos vocês! - Ele fez um gesto amplo com a mão, indicando que todos ali já haviam caído de porre. - Eu fui o único até hoje que só caí uma vez!

Seiya começou a rir.

- Sim, e foi nessa vez que a gente teve que ligar pra tua mãe pra dizer que você foi dormir em casa e ela queria falar com você e a gente mentiu que você tava no banheiro! Aquele dia a gente ficou na rua mesmo, você vomitando de quinze em quinze minutos!

Todos riram, inclusive Miro. Não podia negar, havia sido engraçado. Mesmo ele não se lembrando de nada a respeito daquele noite, só de ouvir os amigos comentando já dava vontade de rir.

- Ah, ninguém aqui pode falar nada do porre alheio! - Aioria colocou um fundinho de vodka pura no copo e virou de uma vez só.

- E falando em encher a cara, por hoje chega! - Anunciou Miro, tampando a garrafa.

- Ahh, por quê? - Perguntou Seiya, inconformado.

- Temos 1 Litro de vodka pra alimentar 5 caras durante 4 dias... - Disse enquanto socava a vodka na própria mochila. - já gastamos mais do que devíamos da cota de hoje, e se bebermos mais que isso vão nos descobrir!

- Ah, isso não é justo! E afinal, por que a vodka vai ficar na SUA mochila?

Miro levantou-se, sorrindo.

- Por que, caso já tenham se esquecido, eu sou o único aqui que encheu a cara só uma vez, portanto sou o mais confiável! Deixem na mochila do Aioria e amanhã não vai ter uma gota na garrafa pra contar a história! - Ele acenou rapidamente com a mão e começou a correr na direção do vestiário masculino. Faltava 15 minutos para as 10 da noite.

-------------------------

Kamus já se preparava para fazer a chamada quando o grupinho de Miro chegou, já prontos para dormir e ainda bem enrolados em suas blusas de frio, como todo mundo, menos Kamus. Todos ficaram em fileira enquanto o monitor ia chamando o nome de cada um e eles iam respondendo levantando a mão. Todos estavam ali. O apito soou, indicando que já era hora de entrar na barraca.

Ah, o que eu temia... pensou Kamus.

Aff, lá vou eu... tentou se encorajar Miro.

Os dois pararam de fronte a barraca, que estava com o zíper fechado. Encararam-se.

- Pode entrar primeiro... - Disse Kamus secamente, indicando a barraca com a mão.

- Que nada, o monitor aqui é você. - Retirbuiu no mesmo tom.

- Deixa disso e entra logo! Todo mundo já entrou, só falta a gente! - Kamus usou um tom um pouco mais perigoso.

Miro ponderou. O cara já não era muito paciente, ainda mais com ele, e brigar àquela hora só traria problema. Apertou firmemente a alça da bolsa. Além disso, a garrafa estava dentro de sua mochila. Se fosse ficar de castigo as coisas se agravariam ainda mais por causa da vodka. Outra coisa: ele estava quase tendo hipotermia.

- Hmpft, tudo bem então. - Resmungou, tirando os sapatos e abrindo o zíper, enfiando primeiro a mochila, acomodando-a no seu canto, o esquerdo, e entrando em seguida. Ligou a lanterna para que pudesse ver como estava se arrumando.

Kamus entrou logo depois, já sem os sapatos, e fechou o zíper rapidamente, ajeitando o saco de dormir no canto direito para poder deitar.

Quando Miro terminou de fechar o saco, ficou parecendo um verme gigante torto, pois havia ficado de lado, rosto virado para Kamus, e dobrado os joelhos, assumindo posição fetal. Ainda assim, sentia muito frio.

Kamus sequer fechou o saco de dormir, dando as costas para Miro.

- Boa noite. - Foi seco.

Só então Miro percebeu.

- Ei... Kamus... - Miro usou uma voz branda, curiosa.

Kamus suspirou, tentando manter a calma. Lá vinha! Sabia que as coisas não iriam acabar com um "Boa noite", mas sempre havia uma esperança... esperança que nada, ele sabia que aquele garoto ainda iria arranjar muito rolo com ele, ainda mais socado na mesma barraca.

- O que você quer? - Deixou tranparecer um pouco da sua raiva.

- Nada. - O rapaz não mudou o tom, apenas deixou transparecer que estava assustado com aquela reação. - Eu só tava reparando...

- Em quê? Posso saber?

Miro tirou a mão de dentro do saco e tocou levemente o braço nu de Kamus. Ele sabia que era perigoso, mas decidiu arriscar. Talvez a bebida tivesse diminuído sua capacidade de tentar evitar o perigo, que por sinal já não era muito alta.

- Você não está com frio? - Disse se encolhendo um pouco mais dentro de seu casulo. - É que está tão frio. E você tá só com essa camiseta. E nem fechou o saco de dormir.

- Eu não sinto frio. - na mesma. - E você pode por favor desligar a lanterna que eu estou cansado e quero dormir? - Fechou os olhos.

Miro, sem saber muito ao certo porque, deixou transparecer um sorriso que o outro não viu por estar de costas. Frio? Isso lhe deu uma idéia...

Ele sabia perfeitamente que suas idéias não costumavam dar certo, mas... ééééé por que não tentar?

- Ah, não? - Ele tirou a outra mão, desligando a lanterna. - Assim tá melhor?

- Aham.

Miro pensou por um instante e acendeu a lanterna novamente.

Ahhh, como se não bastasse..., Kamus, apertando os olhos.

- Kamus... - Miro segurou de leve a manga da camiseta dele, puxando-a delicadamente.

- Santo Deus, o que você quer! - Kamus virou-se com violência para ele, fazendo-o recuar a mão instantaneamente. - Eu não acabei de dizer que quero dormir?

- Sim, eu sei... - Miro abriu mais o saco de dormir e sentou-se, retirando a jaqueta e colocando-a de lado.

Kamus franziu o cenho.

- Você não acabou de dizer que estava com frio? - Perguntou, sua voz perdendo a raiva e a indiferença.

Miro usava apenas uma camiseta regata por baixo e quando tirou a jaqueta, cruzou os braços no peito e começou a esfregá-los, sentindo muito frio.

- Sim, mas dormir de jaqueta incomoda. - Ele voltou a deitar-se mas não vestiu o saco de dormir. Em vez disso, inclinou levemente o corpo para frente para poder olhar Kamus nos olhos. - Posso dormir com você? - Murmurou, como se aquilo fosse um pedido muito importante e que precisava de um "sim" imediato.

Kamus arqueou as sobrancelhas, sem entender, e não deu a resposta que Miro queria ouvir.

- Você já está dormindo comigo!

Miro abriu um pouco mais o saco, se aproximando ainda mais.

- Eu sei... Mas não nesse sentido... - Estava tão próximo de Kamus que seus narizes estavam quase se tocando. Continuava murmurando. - Posso dormir abraçado a você?

Kamus arregalou os olhos de forma descomunal, contudo Miro não demonstrou uma alteração em sua carinha meiga. Talvez nem ele mesmo soubesse que estava fazendo essa cara, pois se fosse proposital, certamente a decepção teria transparecido. Ou seria o contrário?

- Está louco? Se você tem uma jaqueta pra que diabos se abraçar em mim? - Kamus não sabia nem o que pensar, o que falar, como agir.

- Deixa... - Miro mais uma vez segurou levemente a manga da camiseta dele, sua cara de criança com medo de escuro se acentuando ainda mais.

Kamus olhou para aquele rostinho. O que fazer? Poderia emprestar seu saco de dormir para ele se enrolar e se aquecer, mas daí suas costas ficariam em contato direto com o chão e certamente a dor seria imensa no dia seguinte.

Tendo isso em vista, suspirou, vencido.

- Ok, ok, chegue mais perto então. - Kamus abriu os braços.

Bastaram aquelas palavras para Miro terminar de cobrir a distância entre os dois, passar os braços em torno da cintura de Kamus e enterrar o rosto em seu pescoço. Miro sentiu como o corpo dele era quente, mesmo ele estando totalmente descoberto e sem blusa, exposto àquele frio terrível. O corpo dele era tão... aconchegante. Desejou nunca mais sair dali

Kamus apenas passou as mãos pelo pescoço dele, enterrando-as naqueles macios cabelos azuis repicados e levemente cacheados. O corpo de Miro estava realmente gelado, ao contrário do seu. O nariz em contato com seu pescoço parecia um floco de neve de tão frio. Gostava daquele corpo frio que se aquecia roubando calor do seu. Não dava para negar que era muito bom. Até que quando ele estava de boca fechada era um cara legal. Inconscientemente, apertou o corpo dele contra o seu, querendo trazê-lo o mais próximo possível.

Joelhos se tocavam. Miro até havia se esquecido do seu saco de dormir! O frio de repente não lhe parecia grande problema. Aquilo era a energia de Kamus. Podia ser um chato rabugento e reclamão, mas sabia como transmitir calor humano. E era exatamente o calor humano que Miro precisava.

- Boa noite... - Dessa vez Kamus não falou com raiva ou indiferença. Sua voz soou amena, ele parecia até estar gostando do contato mais íntimo com aquele garoto.

- Kamus... - Miro perguntou suavemente, mas já esperava os berros...

Que não vieram.

- Sim...? - Kamus já estava quase cochilando.

Miro esfregou a cintura dele com as mãos, sem saber qual seria reação dele, mas sem se preocupar muito com isso também. Seus lábios adquiriram uma curva suave quando sentiu o corpo dele estremecer levemente. Levantou com delicadeza a camiseta dele, fazendo as mãos subirem devagar pelo abdomen.

- É definido... - murmurou. - Você tem um corpo muito bonito...

Kamus estremeceu novamente e soltou um gemido quase inaudível, capitado por Miro apenas por que sua cabeça estava logo abaixo do queixo dele.

- Você acha...?

- Aham... - Ele alacançou o tórax, esfregando os mamilos dele delicadamente, sentindo-os responderem ao carinho junto com o seu dono, que dessa vez gemeu um pouco mais alto. - Lindo. Lindo mesmo... Você deve malhar muito... achei que você fosse só um nerd que se acabava de estudar...

Kamus semicerrou os olhos ao sentir os lábios dele se entreabirem e se encaixarem em sua garganta, mordendo-a levemente enquanto sua língua começava a descrever movimentos circulares na pele.

- As coisas não são exatamente como vemos... - Kamus murmurou, suas mãos começando a se mover pela nuca dele, o que fez ele aumentar os movimentos, acrescentando mais um que consistia em apertar sua virilha contra a dele.

Só então Kamus caiu em si. Como se tivesse acordado de um transe, soltou rapidamente a nuca de Miro e recuoou até encostar na lona da barraca. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e seus cabelos colados a testa por suor. Seu peito subia e descia loucamente. Não que o que tivessem feito fosse de tirar o fôlego, e sim porque ele havia tomado um susto que não iria esquecer tão cedo.

Miro ficou lá parado, por um instante seus olhos esbugalhados em surpresa. Depois a raiva tomou conta das suas feições, defigurando-as o suficiente para deixá-lo com uma cara de bravo tão assustadora quanto às que o Kamus costumava fazer. Entretanto ele não gritou, nem xingou. Apenas agarrou sua jaqueta e vestiu-a, enfiando-se logo em seguida em seu saco de dormir e fechando-se novamente em seu casulo. Deu as costas para Kamus.

- Boa noite. - Disse com o mesmo tom que Kamus usou no primeiro cumprimento da noite.

Kamus voltou a deitar-se, ajeitando-se sobre o saco de dormir. O que fizera? Por que Miro fizera aquilo? Ele não queria apenas abraçar Kamus... em que raio ele estava pensando! Ergueu a mão e tocou levemente o local do beijo. Certamente amanhã cedo ele teria uma marca vermelha no pescoço. Como explicar? Alergia? Sim, alergia. Suspirou. Aquilo não era o que lhe preocupava. O que lhe preocupava é que... bem, ele não havia gostado. Mas... também não havia odiado. Era bom. Fazia tempo que alguém não o beijava assim, com tanto desejo. Pensando bem, não se lembrava de já ter sido beijado assim. E era até gostoso. Na hora ele nem se lembrou que Miro era um homem. Simplesmente gostou das carícias.

Kamus não conseguiu pregar o olho por causa do que acontecera.

Miro também não. Chorou lágrimas de ódio silenciosas até o dia amanhecer.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Kamus só conseguiu cochilar uns vinte minutos antes do sinal ser tocado às 7 da manhã. Nesse meio tempo, Miro havia sumido e Kamus, ao acordar, viu-se sozinho na barraca. Sentou-se, cruzando as pernas e apoiando o cotovelo no joelho, enterrando a testa na mão e gemendo baixo. Não estava nada nada afim de sair daquele cubículo. Suas costas doíam, suas pálpebras pesavam e sua vontade de bater os calcanhares e aparecer na sua cama estava mais forte que nunca. Ergueu o rosto e lançou um rápido olhar para o canto a sua esquerda. Tudo estranhamente organizado. Como não havia percebido que o rapaz havia saído? Piscou várias vezes, tentando manter-se acordado. Não sabia que tinha sono tão pesado assim. Sono. Sono. E ainda iria jogar hoje. Muito sono. Bocejou com vontade, deixando-se cair sobre o saco de dormir - e por que não dizer, no chão duro - e soltando um longo suspiro.

Jogou os cabelos para os lados. Era monitor. Havia topado aquela idiotice então tinha que ir até o fim. Apoiou as mãos no chão e ergueu-se, espreguiçando-se. Enfiou as mãos na mochila e separou uma roupa leve, bermuda preta e camiseta branca. Só a idéia de ter que entrar em campo já fazia sua cabeça girar. Pegou sua necessaire e puxou o zíper, saindo de pijama, descabelado e com imensas olheiras roxas. Ninguém deu atenção ao estado lamentável em que se encontrava Kamus, até por que ninguém estava muito melhor. A maioria que estava ali ainda esperava para usar o vestiário e ainda trajava os pijamas quentes sob as grossas jaquetas( só Kamus tinha um parafuso a menos pra ficar de camisetinha naquele frio da manhã), os cabelos todos para cima e a cara amassada de sono. Kamus até teria rido, se não estivesse na mesma situação.

Caminhou até um grupo de meninas que conversavam animadamente, sentadas ao lado de uma das barracas.

- Meninas...

Todas ergueram o rosto para encará-lo. Foi a moça ruiva que falou.

- Monitor! - Disse ela simpática, abrindo um sorriso . - O que deseja?

- O Miro... Vocês não viram ele por aí?

Todas se entreolharam, com o mesmo quê negativo no rosto.

- Não, sequer o vimos sair da barraca. - Comentou a morena. - Mas o Shura deve saber.

- Shura? Quem é?

- O melhor amigo dele... acho que está lá no vestiário.

- Domo arigatou! - Disse antes de disparar na direção do vestiário.

Chegou, entrando rapidamente e fechando a porta atrás de si, sendo encarado por todos os garotos que estavam ali.

- Bom dia... - Cumprimentou timidamente perante todos aqueles olhares. - Quem aqui é Shura?

Ai, caramba! Ele achou a garrafa! Por isso que eu não queria que ficasse com o Miro, mas ele saiu correndo antes de me deixar falar!

- O que eu fiz? - Perguntou, tentando soar inocente, Shura. O rapaz estava apenas de cuecas, uma bermuda enfiada somente até o joelho, os cabelos bagunçados jogados no rosto ainda por pentear.

Kamus se aproximou a passos rápidos e firmes.

- Onde é que o Miro se enfiou?

Shura piscou. Era isso?

- Ahn... o Miro? - Perguntou vagamente, meio sem noção do que o outro falara, não acreditando que não estava encrencado.

- É, É, o Miro!

Shura balançou a cabeça saindo do seu estado de desligamento momentâneo.

- O que tem ele? E a propósito, você viu ele por aí hoje?

Miro esbugalhou os olhos.

- Você não sabe onde ele está!

- Não. - Shura disse simplesmente, dando de ombros. - Eu não o vejo desde de ontem à noite.

Kamus olhou para o chão, pensativo. Onde havia se metido aquele moleque?

- Bom, tudo bem... não tem mais ninguém com quem ele possa estar? - Disse de modo etéreo.

- Se eu não o vi, então ninguém viu.

- Certo... arigatou! - Disse rapidamente, indo até uma das pias, tacando a necessaire em cima e tirando a escova e a pasta de dentes. Tinha um jogo mais tarde.

-------------------------

- CESTA DE TRÊS PONTOS!

O capitão da equipe Aquário gritou quando, num arremesso perfeito, Kamus conseguiu fazer uma cesta de fora do garrafão, sua oitava cesta na partida e segunda de três pontos.

- É QUE ESTOU COM SONO, SENÃO SÓ FAZIA DESSAS AÍ! - gritou em resposta, indo marcar o seu jogador.

Kamus roubou a bola do jogador da equipe Gêmeos, atravessando a quadra toda batendo a bola em velocidade alucinante. Seus cabelos estavam presos por um elástico avermelhado, já muito gasto, em um rabo baixo com duas mechas soltas em cada lado da cabeça. A franja colada no rosto molhado de suor, igualmente como no pescoço forte e nos braços firmes. O uniforme amarelo-claro do time esvoaçou junto aos seus cabelos quando ele invadiu o garrafão e deu um pulo certeiro, enterrando a bola na cesta. Toda a multidão gritou ao ver aquele lindo rapaz de rosto avermelhado pela corrida e corpo rígido pendurado na cesta. Para as meninas era uma visão "Tão sexy quanto a de ver o Miro de sunga tomando sol na piscina".

E por falar em Miro... Kamus lançou um olhar para as laterais. Nada. Muita gente, mas nenhum Miro. Pôde notar, entretanto, que Mu e seus amigos estavam lá, torcendo. Evidentemente Kanon e Saga torciam contra, mas as imitações de ritual de magia negra que eles faziam ali no meio não pareciam estar dando muito certo. Afrodite também estava lá e torcia com energia. Se era contra ou a favor já não dava para saber.

O apito do juiz soou, indicando que o jogo terminara. O resultado fora muito animador, 60 a 28 para a equipe Aquário. Jogariam novamente às 2h contra a turma de Mu, Áries.

Kamus correu em direção aos amigos, sorrindo falsamente, tentando parecer animado com a vitória. Tudo o que ele menos queria era sorrir. Contudo, queria mostrar a Afrodite que seu mau humor já passara e que queria pedir desculpas sinceramente.

- Você foi fantástico, Kamus! - Elogiou Shaka, sorrindo, seus olhos azuis com um certo quê de admiração.

- Como posso confiar em você, senhor ator? - Brincou Kamus, fazendo o amigo rir.

- E logo será a sua prova também. Pronto?

Shaka aquiesceu, demonstrando um certo nervosismo no olhar.

- Só espero me sair bem...

- Não esquenta, você vai! - Mu sorriu, apoiando a mão no ombro do amigo.

Kamus virou-se para Afrodite.

- Afrodite, eu--

- Olha, não precisa dizer mais nada. - A voz dele soou calma, quase impassível. - Eu sei o que estava acontecendo e sei que você não estava bem. Só peço pra você nunca mais gritar comigo de graça novamente, ok?

Kamus abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado.

- É claro...

- Ahh, então levanta essa cabeça e olha pra mim! - Kamus o fez, e surpreendeu-se ao ver que o amigo sorria encantadoramente. - Eu só acredito em você se você disser isso firmemente e olhando nos meus olhos!

- É claro! - Kamus assim o fez.

- É claro nada!

- Ah, qual é, Kanon! O Kamus tava no outro time, tava na cara que a gente ia perder de lavada e que não adiantava fazer dancinha de mandinga!

- Eu sei, Saga! - Kanon riu, dando um leve tapa na cabeça de Kamus. - Esse cabeçudo sempre dá um jeito de ferrar com a nossa vida!

Todos riram.

- É, agora ele roubou até nossa namorada! - Saga.

Olhos esbugalhados.

- NAMORADA! - Os outros em uníssono.

- É, a koneko-chan da equipe Gêmeos, Freya. - Riu Kanon.

- Por que roubei ela de vocês? - Kamus arqueou as sobrancelhas. - Eu não quero, pode ficar!

- Ahh, nós bem que quisemos, mas daí ela começou a falar que não e não, mas que ficaria feliz se a gente ajeitasse você pra ela! - Respondeu Saga. Apontou para uma menina de longos cabelos loiros e cacheados. - Ali, ó! É aquela ali!

A menina conversava animadamente com as amigas. Kamus não pôde deixar de notar que de fato ela era muito bonita.

- Não, valeu, muito pro meu bico! - Riu ele.

- Ah, que nada! Lembra que lá na escola eu disse que você voltava namorando, nem que fosse com um homem? Olha que eu fui bonzinho...E Ainda é carne nova, ó, primeiro ano... - Saga fazia gestos para representar os "atributos" da menina. - Aliás, e lá alguma mulher é muito pro teu bico? Pro teu bico só é demais namoro sério!

A maioria riu.

- Como assim! - Kamus não gostou nada do comentário, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Você vive saindo com as meninas, mas na hora que uma delas dá a entender que quer compromisso sério você dá um jeito de terminar e fica colocando defeito nelas até não poder mais! - Comentou Afrodite, rindo.

- AHHH, é nada!

- HAHAHAHAHA, você que pensa, Kamus! - Mu gargalhava. - É só você que não enxerga isso!

- AH É!

- Bom, e ae, Kamus? Vai encarar? - Kanon.

Kamus pensou por um instante. Encare e faça parte deles. Fuja e será rejeitado por eles. É claro que aquela filosofia não funcionaria naquele momento, todos aceitariam de boa. Mas a história do namoro sério... ééééééé, por que não tentar? Depois da noite anterior serviria para saber o que sentira ao beijar Miro... talvez o que pensara ser prazer fosse repulsa. Vai saber!

- Tá, tudo bem! - Disse, decidido.

- LEGAAAAAAAAAL! - Saga e Kanon juntos. Saga saiu correndo na direção dela prontamente. segundos de conversa. Um aceno de cabeça da menina para Kamus, que retribuiu com outro, tentando mostrar-se verdadeiramente interessado.

Afrodite sorriu pelo canto da boca. Certamente não seria aquelazinha ali a futura dona do coração de gelo de Kamus.

Saga voltou, sorrindo.

- Ela falou pra vocês se encontrarem uma hora depois do último jogo, contra a equipe de Virgem, lá perto do pomar!

- Ok... - disse sem muito entusiasmo. - Agora vamos para a pista de corrida que o Shaka tem uma competição pra vencer!

Shaka riu sem graça.

- Mas eu sugiro - comentou Kanon ao ouvido de Kamus. - que você tome um banho primeiro...

Kamus olhou de canto para Kanon como se fosse estrangulá-lo.

- Não me diga, princesa! - Disse com ironia. - Eu não sou louco de ir ficar com uma menina às 6 da tarde fedendo à suor das três e meia.

-------------------------

Shaka, como já era esperado, saiu vitorioso da prova de corrida. E como já era esperado, Mu foi o que ficou mais alegre com a vitória do amigo. Afrodite só olhava de canto como quem quer dizer "aí tem coisa que eu sei". Ah, Kamus também ganhou a final do torneio de basquete, o que rendeu ainda mais pontos para a equipe Aquário, até agora na liderança.

Porém o menino estava incomodado e pouco animado perante os resultados da equipe. Não vira Miro o dia todo. Bom, passara o dia rindo com os amigos, o que o fizera esquecer-se da noite anterior, pelo menos por algum tempo. Entretanto, a hora de sair com a tal Freya já havia chegado e as lembranças das carícias de Miro voltavam a sua mente.

- Bom, é melhor você ir, Don Juan. - Mu falou. Estavam todos deitados na grama de um campo aberto um pouco a frente da mata de bambus e conversavam animadamente sobre coisas do dia-a-dia. - Não é legal deixar uma donzela esperando!

- É, isso é.. - Disse Kamus, sem muita convicção.

- Você não me parece muito seguro. - comentou Afrodite, olhando-o pelo canto dos olhos. - Quer mesmo fazer isso?

Afrodite sabia que não. Sentia cheiro de amor a distância, e sabia que Kamus não tinha amor nenhum - e nem vontade de ter - por essa menina. Estava ficando por ficar. Típico de Kamus. De todos ali, a bem da verdade. Mas bem mais de Kamus. Aff, por que aquele cara tinha que ser tão complicado!

Kamus pensou por um instante. Queria descobrir o que havia naquele beijo da noite anterior. Aquele beijo era regado de uma emoção que Kamus não sabia precisar muito ao certo qual era. Inconscientemente tocou o pescoço. Ao contrário do que imaginara, não havia ficado marca. O que Miro sentia por ele? Não sabia, mas iria descobrir! Certamente era desejo(que estranho!), e ele iria descobrir qual o nível disso!

- Claro. - Respondeu dois segundos depois, tempo que pareceu uma eternidade. Apoiou as mãos no chão e levantou-se. Espanou a grama das roupas. Já havia tomado banho não fazia muito tempo. Sem dizer palavra, subiu o campo, indo em direção ao pomar.

-------------------------

Miro estava acomodado no galho de uma goiabeira, os braços cruzados no peito, a perna direita flexionada sobre o galho e a esquerda pendendo paralela ao tronco da árvore. Embora a maior parte da raiva já tivesse passado, sua cara ainda era emburrada. Depois de ver que Kamus finalmente dormira, levantou-se, se arrumou e foi explorar os arredores. Encontrou, um pouco mais a frente, um lugar que possibilitava a visão de um sem número de outras fazendas e ficou deitado lá por horas e horas. Há pouco tinha subido no galho. Sabia que Kamus iria jogar Basquete hoje, mas não iria dar nem o gostinho da sua presença para o monitor.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelas vozes que se aproximavam. Uma garota e...

Esbugalhou os olhos ao reconhecer a voz e o manto de cabelos azuis que se aproximavam da orla do pomar.

- Kamus...! - murmurou, controlando-se para não gritar de surpresa.

Hm... um nome familiar... Mi...ro... o nome dele! Kamus estava falando dele com a menina loura!

Espera... Aquela garota... Aquela garota era da sua classe!

Inclinou o corpo para o lado afim de ouvir a conversa. Do que é que estavam falando?

-------------------------

- Oi. - cumprimentou Kamus, olhando para o chão. Eles só começaram a conversar quando já se aproximavam do pomar.

- Olá! - A menina sorriu.

- Você é de que equipe? - Kamus tentava soar simpático, mas estava bem longe disso. Desinteressado.

- Gêmeos. E estou no 1ºC! A mesma classe do Shura e do Miro.

- Miro... - Eles chegaram a orla do pomar. Kamus nem olhou para o meio das árvores, bem como Freya, que só tinha olhos para Kamus. - Não o vejo desde de manhã.

- Mas vocês não estão na mesma barraca.

Um segundo de embaraço por parte de Kamus.

- É. Estamos. - Olhou para o refeitório, vários metros à esquerda. - Mas é que hoje ele resolveu sumir.

- Ah...

Silêncio. Kamus não estava gostando daquilo. Não conseguia manter um diálogo. Com as outras meninas que saiu ao menos conseguia conversar. Já com essa...

- Escuta, por que você quis sair comigo? - Perguntou Kamus, sem desviar o olhar do refeitório. - A gente nunca se falou antes!

- Bom, você é bonito. E muito inteligente, suas notas estão entre as mais altas do colégio, todos sabem! - Ela sorria, sempre com os olhos fixos nele.

Kamus teve que se segurar para não rir. Onde é que ele estava com a cabeça quando pensou que alguma menina procuraria algo nele além de sua aparência e suas notas escolares? Talvez parte desse desinteresse por namoro firme viesse daí. Procurava alguém que conseguisse enxergar além de seu rosto ou de seu histórico escolar. Difícil. Quando ia às baladas com os amigos, ficava com três, quatro, mas todas eram iguais. Estavam ali apenas por diversão. Ali não seria diferente. Certamente seria a primeira de muitas que Saga e Kanon ainda dariam um jeito de arrumar. Ah, tanto faz, já estava ali mesmo!

Sem avisar, Kamus enlaçou-a pela cintura e empurrou-a contra o grosso tronco de uma árvore próxima, deitando seus lábios sobre os dela, movimentando-os lentamente. Não precisou fazer muito joguinho, posto que não muito tempo depois ela entreabriu os lábios, deixando que a língua dele penetrasse em sua boca e começasse a explorá-la com delicadeza. Freya correspondeu com a mesma intensidade, passeando as mãos pelas costas de Kamus, sentindo que ele apertava sua cintura e já ameaçava descer um pouco mais. Não impediria se ele o fizesse. Intimamente era exatamente o que queria.

Talvez ficassem ali por uma, duas horas...

Depois de quase três horas de um amasso ininterrupto, com direito a passada de mão aonde esta pudesse alcançar, os dois finalmente se separaram, ofegantes. Estavam suados e com as bocas inchadas e levemente avermelhadas.

- Foi... Foi bom...? - Perguntou Kamus entre ofegos, olhando para qualquer ponto a frente.

- Umhum... - Gemeu ela, encostando a cabeça contra o peito de Kamus que, por impulso e não vontade, passou a mão em torno dos ombros dela.

- Bem... é melhor irmos... já são quase oito horas e a janta logo mais será servida...

- É... vem comigo...? - Ela olhou para cima, esperançosa.

- Não dá... - Sorriu um sorriso nada sincero e disse ainda sem encará-la. - Acho que vou tomar outro banho.

- Ah... entendo... - Ela se separou dele delicadamente e sorriu. - Até mais!

Kamus pensou um pouco ao vê-la se distanciar. Como era descortês!

- Não, espere! - Falou, indo até o lado dela. - Eu te levo até o refeitório!

Eles se afastaram, sem trocar muitas palavras.

Do alto do galho da goiabeira poucos metros longe de onde o casal estava, Miro teve uma visão panorâmica de tudo o que aconteceu.

-------------------------

Kamus ajeitava suas coisas na barraca quando Miro chegou e foi direto para a sua mochila. Eram 10h13min.

- Miro! por onde você andou? - Ralhou o monitor, olhando feio para o rapaz.

Miro apenas soergueu os olhos por um instante e voltou-os novamente para o que fazia. Fuçava em algum bolso, procurando alguma coisa.

- Vai me ignorar! - Perguntou Kamus, autoritário.

- E se for? - Miro deu de ombros e passou a vasculhar outro bolso. - O que aconteceu que ninguém foi me procurar? Eu sumi na chamada da manhã e cheguei atrasado hoje, por que não tive problemas, monitor? - Encheu de ironia a última palavra.

Kamus suspirou e massageou a têmpora esquerda.

- Eu resolvi não te causar problemas e pus presença pra você mesmo assim.

- Ahh, muito obrigado, senhor monitor. - Miro sorriu pelo canto da boca. - Agora que sei que você é bonzinho comigo, vou aproveitar e sumir mais vezes.

- Não tenha tanta certeza de que vou fazer isso de novo. - Ameaçou Kamus.

Miro finalmente achou o que procurava.

- O que é isso? - Kamus apontou para o pacotinho na mão dele.

- Ah, isso? - Miro levantou o pacotinho no ar. - Nunca viu não? - Riu com gosto. - Chama-se camisinha, Kamus! Sabe pra que serve?

Kamus arregalou os olhos.

- O que é que você vai fazer com isso?

- Exatamente o que se faz com uma camisinha. - Miro sorriu safado. - Você sabe, não sabe? Bem, eu passarei a noite no acampamento Gêmeos, com uma colega de classe. Freya. Conhece?

O modo estranhamente acusador de Miro falar levou Kamus a perceber o óbvio.

- Você nos viu!

- É claro, vocês estavam num lugar deserto, mas à vista de qualquer um que por ventura pudesse estar passando ali por perto. Estavam quase fazendo "aquilo" sem camisinha. Tsc tsc, que feio! - Miro riu. - Ao menos eu sou prevenido.

Kamus arregalou os olhos, sem saber o que falar. Tudo bem que não queria nada sério com a tal Freya, mas isso não dava direito àquelezinho ali de transar com ela!

- Se você fizer isso eu irei agora mesmo conversar com os professores e eles pegarão você no flagra! Você será expulso do acampamento e verá a sua fama na escola!

Miro gelou. Kamus sabia exatamente como aproveitar-se dos medos dos outros. Tudo o que Miro tinha de útil era a sua reputação. A história da expulsão e do "abuso" de uma pobre garotinha inocente fariam tudo cair por terra.

- Você não faria isso...

Foi a vez de Kamus dar um sorriso espertalhão.

- Vai lá pra conferir!

Alguma coisa remexeu-se no estômago de Miro. Se Kamus tivesse dito apenas "Faço sim", Miro teria ficado. O problema é que Kamus acabara de desafiá-lo. O garoto nunca fugiu de nenhum desafio e não pretendia começar agora. Abriu o zíper da barraca com violência.

- Quero ver, querido monitor! - E saiu, deixando o zíper aberto.

Kamus colocou a cabeça para fora e viu o rapaz correndo na direção do acampamento Gêmeos, pronto para encontrar a SUA ficante e não a ficante DELE.

Fez menção de sair da barraca para chamar um dos professores, que àquela hora deveria estar fazendo a ronda num outro acampamento, mas alguma coisa o segurou ali. Pra que ferrar com a vida dele? Pensando agora, o que é que Miro havia lhe feito de grave? Kamus não estava nem aí para aquela menina mesmo! E aquilo da noite anterior já nem parecia mais nada de outro mundo. Havia acabado de entender que o garoto só queria transar(Mas isso ainda tá estranho...). Típico de qualquer rapaz naquela idade.

Fechou o zíper da barraca e acomodou-se. Dormiu muito bem a noite toda.

Oioi!

Primeiro de tudo, eu tenho que pedir desculpas por uma pá de coisas:

Eu sei que vocês querem me matar, mas eu já havia avisado que o Mu e o Shaka não participariam ativamente(em sentido nenhum!XD) dessa fic... Sei que vocês queriam muito ver o Mu de sunguinha e o Shaka com roupa de corredor olímpico...pausa pra babação XD... mas, sério mesmo, não deu pra encaixar.(

E agora, mil desculpas pela demora! O Capítulo já estava pronto há séculos, mas eu estava insegura em relação a ele. Até pensei em refazê-lo, porque imaginei que não era exatamente o que vocês esperavam ler. Mas decidi que a surpresa seria interesante XD! E, é claro, eu não poderia me esquecer da promessa do Saga! Hm, mas acho que o Miro apelou um pouco(muito!)...

A história do suor das três e meia é um fato verídico!XD(tnx, Nat e Carneru!XD)

As coisas vão ficar realmente sérias a partir daqui...

Kisu!


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Estavam os seis sentados em frente à barraca de Kamus.

- ELE FEZ O QUE? - Saga e Kanon.

- XXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXX XXXXXXXX XXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXX X XXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXX XXXXXX! - Kamus.

- FILHO DA !$$&&(() ?#$&#&! - Kanon.

- Ai, mas vocês estão com um vocabulário de dar desespero! - Reclamou Afrodite, amarrando a cara para a conversa dos três.

- Pô, mas olha só! - Kanon não se conformava. Levantou-se e deu várias voltas em torno de Kamus, enterrando os dedos nos cabelos. - O cara comeu a mina do Kamus e--

- "Comeu", Kanon? - Afrodite mostrando sua desaprovação ao verbo escolhido.

- Afrodite, quieto! -Kanon e Saga.

- Como eu ia falando, o cara comeu a mina do Kamus e...- Pisca. Pisca. - ESPERA AÍ! - Virou um dedo ameaçador na direção do nariz de Kamus tão repentinamente que os olhos do amigo se esbugalharam. - VOCÊ DEIXOU ELE IR ASSIM, SOSSEGADO?

Kamus envesgou os olhos para olhar para aquele dedo.

- E o que eu iria fazer? Amarrar ele com o saco de dormir? - Pegou a mão de Kanon e empurrou-a violentamente para baixo.

- Espancá-lo até a morte com ele não seria má idéia. - Disse Shaka, examinando uma mecha de cabelo.

- Odeio a sua ironia, Shaka! - Disse Saga, quase espumando pela boca.

- Arigatou. - Piscou um olho e mostrou a língua para o amigo.

Alguns instantes de silêncio.

- Afrodite, dá água?

- Claro, Mu. - Passou a garrafa para o amigo.

- Ainda não tô acreditando! - Kanon só então tornou a sentar-se.

- É! - Saga começou. - Francamente, virar corno e num ligar é demais...

Kamus soergueu a sobrancelha esquerda perigosamente.

- Corno e não ligar?

- É! Cara, era a tua mina!

- Saga, caso você não se lembre - ele falava num tom controlado, deixando bem claro a irritação que aquelas palavras lhe causaram. - eu e ela não temos nada, NA-DA!

- Mas vocês ficaram!

- E uma ficada não é um namoro sério, senão todos aqui, INCLUINDO VOCÊS DOIS, SEUS GALINHAS DESBOCADOS, seriam cornos mansos por todas as meninas que a gente já beijou sem nem saber o nome!

- Um galinha desbocado falando de dois da mesma granja...

- Afrodite, quieto! - Kanon, Saga e Kamus.

- Bom, mas agora também não faz mais diferença! - Apressou-se em dizer Mu, já cansado daquela conversa estúpida que não levaria a lugar nenhum. - Vamos para a quadra que logo o jogo do Afrodite vai começar. - Levantou-se e todos o seguiram.

Uma faísca estalou em Kanon...

- Uhh! Jogo, Saga! - Disse para o irmão, cutucando-o com o cotovelo, seu olhar se iluminando.

Faísca estalando perto de palha não funciona...

- É! - Os olhos de Saga adquiriram o mesmo brilho. - Isso significa que talvez...

- ... nós consiguamos arranjar uma nova ficante pro Kamus aqui!

Instantes de silêncio enquanto todos olhavam amedrontados para os dois irmãos que irradiavam uma energia perigosamente malévola.

- YEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! - Gritaram os dois juntos, fazendo queixos caírem e Shaka ter de limpar o cuspe de Kanon que havia voado em sua cara.

- Sim, talvez até consiguamos uma muito mais gostosa pro nosso amigo chifrudo aqui! - Saga deu tapinhas no ombro de Kamus e recolheu a mão imediatamente quando esse lhe lançou um olhar de "eu vou arrancar as suas tripas, temperar com o seu sangue e comer como se fosse macarrão".

- "Consiguamos", Saga?

Todos se viraram para o dono da voz.

Ahh, se olhar lançasse bala...

- AFRODITE, CALA A BOCA! - Berraram todos em uníssono.

Espanaram a poeria das roupas.

- Vamos nessa então? - Perguntou Shaka.

- Ah, vão na frente, logo eu alcanço vocês! - Kamus disse, enfiando-se em sua barraca e procurando alguma coisa.

- Hm, o que você tá procurando? - Mu, curioso.

- Meu elástico... tá muito quente. - Fuçando na mochila.

- Quer ajuda?

- Não não, valeu, Afrodite. Até porque você tem jogo agora e vai se atrasar se ficar aqui. Pode deixar que eu já estou indo.

- Ok então! - Saga, já pegando o caminho da quadra. - Vê se num demora!

Todos o seguiram.

Kamus revirava as coisas da barraca e nada. Nada na mochila. Nada na necessaire. Nem jogado em seu saco de dormir. Procurou em todos os bolsos e cantinhos. Dentro das meias, cuecas, bermudas, camisetas. Tateou os pulsos e o cabelo várias vezes para se certificar de que não havia colocado ali e esquecido. Depois de uns 10 minutos de fuzuê, só havia um lado da barraca arrumado: o esquerdo.

Lançou um demorado olhar para as coisas de Miro. Será que sem querer não deixara cair ali?... não, não, não! Haviam concordado em dormirem juntos desde que cada um permanecesse do seu lado da barraca! Mas... aiaiai, que quente... Saco, por que as noites eram tão frias(e gostosas) e os dias tão quentes(e insuportáveis)? Saco... queria prender o cabelo. Talvez se mexesse com cuidadinho... é, ele não perceberia. Era só uma olhadinha básica. Bem por cima, só pra se certificar de que seu elástico não teria acidentalmente rolado para o lado inimigo.

Satisfeito com as justificativas que ele próprio encontrara para fuçar onde não devia, avançou para o lado do outro garoto. Não havia nada no chão ou sob o saco de dormir. Olhou para a mochila. Não acreditava que Miro havia pego, mas... ahh, quanta curiosidade! O que ele carregava na mala? Decidiu procurar ali dentro também, mais pra matar a curiosidade do que por qualquer coisa. Abriu devagar a parte maior da mochila, com medo até de fazer barulho com o zíper. Esgueirou os olhos pra dentro dela e colocou a--

- Ahn! - Sua mãos tateou alguma coisa muito estranha. Aproximou-se, espiando melhor o que havia dentro. - Mas o que é isso...?

Agarrou o gargalo e puxou um pouquinho para fora, apenas o suficiente para que as letras da palavra "Vodka" se tornassem cem por cento legíveis.

Perdeu um instante olhando aquilo, expressão de pura surpresa.

- O que é que ele pensa que fez...? - Falou baixo, lentamente. - Eu preciso levar isso aqui para algum professor agora!

Ele puxou a garrafa de dentro da mochila.

- O que cê ainda tá fazendo aí?

Aquela voz fez o seu sangue gelar. Não, agora não! Enfiou rapidamente a garrafa no lugar e fechou o zíper o mais rápido que seus dedos conseguiram. Saiu imediatamente, fechando a barraca e endireitando o corpo.

- Oi, Miro. - Sorriu falsamente. - Como foi a noite?

Miro deu uma lambida no pirulito vermelho que segurava e sorriu triunfante.

- Ótima, senhor monitor! - Sorriso mudando do "triunfante" para o "safado". - Fizemos coisas que você gozaria se eu contasse!

- Legal, e por que não começa? - Sorriso mudando do "falsamente" para o "irritado". - Tô afim de gozar um pouco, já que minha noite foi monótona! - Irônico.

Miro apenas abafou um risinho, encaixando o pirulito nos lábios de forma discretamente sensual. Kamus reparou e não pôde deixar de achar a cena... ahn... bela, digamos assim(se bem que imagino que estivesse mais para "excitante").

- Mas não se preocupe, monitor. Hoje eu posso te fazer companhia e quem sabe consiga fazer você gozar um pouco! - Usou sarcasmo.

Algo cochichou na orelha de Kamus que aquilo talvez não fosse brincadeira. Kamus ignorou.

- Oh, seria ótimo. - Mais ironia.

Miro balançou a cabeça para tirar a franja do olho. Estava com os cabelos presos. Foi então que Kamus notou algo de muito familiar naquele cabelo.

- EI! ESSE ELÁSTICO É MEU! - Disse, apontando para o elástico velho na cabeça dele.

- Ah, esse vermelho? - Miro tocou o acessório. - Então ele é seu? Hehehehehe, Desculpa, viu, é que eu achei ele jogado ao lado do seu saco de dormir quando vim pegar umas roupas hoje cedo. Como você não estava, pensei que não iria vir atrás. - Sorriso mudando para "esperto".

- DEVOLVE ISSO AGORA, MOLEQUE!

- Ahh, eu adoraria, mas está tãããããão quente! - Riu, voltando a lamber o pirulito.

- Aff... - Kamus respirou. Era melhor parar de gritar. Já que aquele lá era mais burro que uma porta, falar alto ou baixo não faria a menor diferença. - Poderia me devolver, por favor?

- Hm... - Mais uma lambida. - Não! - Criança arteira.

Kamus respirou fundo. Aquele garoto fazia de tudo para atazaná-lo ou o quê? Que droga aquele estúpido queria dele? Que vontade de socá-lo. Kamus não era violento, do tipo que se metia em brigas a toda hora. Só quando a pessoa dava mesmo muito motivo. Aquele ali já havia estrapolado os limites, a maior vontade de Kamus era quebrar aquele nariz, torcer aqueles braços, arrancar aquelas pernas, cortar fora o--

- Não contraia o rosto assim.

- Ahn! - Despertou subitamente da viagem ao lado assassino de sua mente para encontrar no rosto do companheiro de "cela" uma expressão estranhamente amigável.

- Não contraia o rosto assim quando pensar. Assim, o cenho, o nariz, a boca... Minha mãe fala que causa rugas. - Kamus entreabriu a boca pra falar, mas Miro rapidamente colocou o pirulito delicadamente entre aqueles lábios. - Toma! Quem sabe não adoça um pouco a sua vida?. - Sorriso "Amigo"... ou melhor, "Amigo ou algo mais".

Kamus não entendeu. Como ele conseguia mudar tanto de uma hora pra outra?

- Foi mal, cara... não queria ter discutido com você. - Miro, visivelmente arrependido, leveou a mão ao cabelo e puxou o elástico de Kamus, que não entedia nada. - Aqui, é seu. Desculpa ter pego sem pedir.

Em horas como aquelas, até que Miro se tornava suportável.

Kamus tirou o pirulito da boca pra falar.

- É, mas discutiu. E pegou sem pedir. - Disse em tom um pouco mais ameno, mas deixando claro que a raiva ainda não passara. Começou a andar em direção à quadra pois o jogo já estava pra começar. - Fica com isso, tá velho mesmo. Aliás, logo logo você não vai mais sentir o calor agonizante desse acampamento.

O estômago de Miro quase capotou. O que Kamus quis dizer com aquilo? Então ele realmente... realmente contaria...

- Você vai me denunciar, Kamus? - Perguntou, tentando, em vão, esconder o seu medo. - Pelo que eu fiz ontem a noite?

Kamus riu alto.

- Não, não, não... - Disse calmamente, acenando pra ele sem se virar. - Você já está com problemas suficientes.

Miro não entendeu.

---------------------------

A equipe de Afrodite ganhou o jogo graças a habilidade do mesmo. Mais tarde, mais um jogo ganho. E mais uma vez, como nas noites anteriores, todo mundo foi comemorar, principalmente a equipe Peixes, que estava finalmente se livrando da quarta posição no placar e tomando lugar da Virgem.

Afrodite não queria comemorações. Pegou um pacote de chocolates que havia trazido e foi perder tempo caminhando.

Já estava bem escuro quando Shaka e Mu se distanciaram da multidão.

Caminhavam distraidamente pelo lugar, que era iluminado por alguns postes de luz espalhados. Como as outras noites, estava terrivelmente frio e os dois estavam envoltos em grossas blusas. O céu estava limpo, com uma lua cheia imensa que, mesmo iluminando toda a terra, não conseguia ofuscar nenhuma das estrelas.

- E aquela ali, Mu? - Shaka apontou um ponto brilhante no céu. - Que estrela que é?

- Aquilo não é uma estrela, Shaka! - Riu levemente o rapaz de cabelos arroxeados. - É um planeta. Júpiter.

- Ah, e como é que eu iria saber? - Protestou com cara feia.

- Olha, aquela estrela, eta carina. - Apontou um outro ponto no meio de muitos outros. - Ela cintila, vê? Compare com Júpiter...

Shaka levou quase um minuto para entender, olhando de um astro para o outro.

- Ahh, saquei. Quando cintila é estrela, quando não cintila é planeta?

- Hai, está certo! - Mu sorriu.

Os dois pararam de caminhar e continuaram a contemplar o céu. Num dado momento Shaka deitou-se na grama, esparramando-se. Mu olhou pra baixo.

- O que cê tá fazendo aí, Shaka? - Perguntou, entortando as finas sobrancelhas.

- Ah, cansei de andar. - Sorria.

- Ah, Você vai acabar se resfriando! - Mu cutucou Shaka na barriga com o pé. - Anda, sai desse chão gelado!

- hm... por que você não deita aqui ao meu lado, chéri? Então poderemos nos esquentar enquanto contemplamos o lindo céu da noite! - Shaka fez uma cara altamente sedutora, os cabelos espalhados pela grama, corpo mole, como se... se rendesse...

Mu corou violentamente e depois deu uma risada que beirava o histérico. Tudo para disfarçar sua falta de jeito.

Shaka não alterou um milímitro de sua expressão, apenas se mexeu um pouquinho para acentuar seu ar dengoso.

Mu agachou-se próximo do rosto dele, pousando o dedo na ponta daquele nariz. Sorria com as faces vermelhas. O que podia fazer se estava "morrendo de frio"?

- Sabe, se você não fosse tão bom ator eu até poderia dizer que você está falando a verdade!

Shaka não gostou de ser chamado de mentiroso. Como vingança, agarrou o pé de Mu e puxou, fazendo o rapaz tombar para trás.

- Ahhh, seu maldito!

O loiro riu da própria brincadeira.

- Você que me chamou de mentiroso, oras! Levou o que mereceu!

- Nhééééééééé, seu mala! - Mostrou a língua, colocando-se sentado com as pernas cruzadas ao lado dele.

O loiro olhou para o amigo. Estava caindo sereno e o vento fraco varria o campo, fazendo aqueles cabelos balançarem fracamente. As faces dele estavam vermelhas. Hmm, será de frio ou de vergonha? Olhou para aquele peito estufado pela jaqueta grossa que se mexia devagar, no ritmo da respiração dele. Vontade de acelerar aquela respiração... mas não ali. Todos poderiam ver. Tinha medo. Medo de que descobrissem. Medo de que MU descobrisse. Que os amigos descobrissem. Medo da rejeição. Vontade de se expressar. Nunca contara a ninguém, mas sentia algo diferente por Mu desde garotinho. Desde que o conhecera...

"Oi!" Disse para o garotinho de chanel lilás. Ele era novo na escola e ainda estava sozinho.

"O-oi!" Respondeu ele, um pouco nervoso.

"Meu nome é Shaka. E o seu?"

"Mu..."

Um grupinho de meninos passaram correndo, fazendo passes com uma bola de futebol.

"Shaka, vem logo! A gente já tá indo!" A voz infantil do pequeno Kamus.

"Tá!" Ele fitou os olhos de Mu "Vamos jogar futebol! Vem com a gente!"

"Ahh... Desculpa... é que eu não sei jogar" As bochechas do garoto novo ficaram da cor de tomate maduro.

O loirinho sentiu o coração acelerar. O que era aquilo?

"Ah, não esquenta..." estava quase tão encabulado quanto o outro "A gente te ensina!"

E sem esperar resposta, tomou-o pela mão, puxando-o até o campo.

... Foi entender isso quando ficou mais velho. Na sexta série. Lembrava-se porque foi no mesmo ano em que decidira entrar para o grupo de teatro da escola. O que o motivara a isso não foi nenhum talento para os palcos ou vontade de aparecer. O que queria mesmo era aprender a se expressar melhor. Deixar de ser tão reservado. Éééé, funcionou. Era o melhor ator da escola, estava sempre com os papéis principais. Sim, expressava-se bem melhor agora. Porém, se pudesse voltar atrás não teria nem cogitado a hipótese de se aproximar de um palco. Ele se expressava bem, só que não com quem queria. Não por sua parte ... por parte dele. Mu era trancado dentro de si. Nunca falava nada, não contava segredos. Não contava sobre o que pensava nem mesmo para ele, Shaka, seu melhor amigo no grupo. Talvez se ainda fosse retraído, a comunicação entre eles fosse mais íntima. Talvez, talvez, talvez...

- Shaka, tá me ouvindo?

- Ahn? - Shaka acordou. - Desculpa, o que você disse?

- Nada de importante, mas era estranho o que você tava fazendo... - Mu arqueou as sobrancelhas. - Tava me encarando com cara de dopado...

- Ahh... er, foi mau.

- Tudo bem.

Silêncio.

- Mas esse chão tá frio mesmo. - Shaka se apoiou nos cotovelos e deitou a cabeça no colo de Mu.

- Ahn? - Coração acelerado. No que Shaka tava pensando? - Mas o que você--

- Você é doente!

- Quê? Não!

- Tem nojo de mim!

- É claro que não!

- Então fica quietinho e me deixa gostar de você!

E com aquela frase tudo voltou ao silêncio quase absoluto. As vozes da multidão estavam distantes...

O coração do garoto normalizou-se depois de um tempo. Shaka em seu colo, olhando perdidamente para o céu. Que cena linda. Shaka em seu colo... em SEU colo! Aquele era um sonho antigo. E totalmente secreto.

- Mu, que constelação é aquela? - Shaka apontou um conjunto de estrelas.

Mu fitou o céu na direção do dedo dele.

- Shaka, aquilo é tudo menos uma constelação.

- Ah, então cadê constelação?

- Hm... - Mu vasculhou com os olhos e apontou para uma estrelinha vermelha . - Ali... aquela ali é a constelação do Escorpião!

- Escorpião? - Shaka olhou para Mu por um segundo e depois voltou a olhar para o céu. - Onde raios eles viram um escorpião ali?

- Olha, se você prestar atenção, o...

-----------------------------------------------

Afrodite observava tudo a distância. Ele não os seguiu, é claro! Apenas estava por perto quando eles passaram e.. ah, Afrodite seguiu sim! E dane-se! Era enxerido mesmo! E como só ele percebia, estava tudo bem espiar! Ah, mas que bom! Finalmente aqueles dois pareciam estar fazendo alguma coisa pra levar aquela relação para algum lugar. Riu baixinho. Não entendia o que eles falavam, mas conseguia ver que o clima estava bem quente. Uma pontada de inveja. Lembrou-se daquele maldito garoto da sua classe. Maldito mesmo! Ah, se ele não fosse um cara tão difícil de se aproximar. Se ele fosse um cara confiável. Viu-se ali, no lugar de Mu e Shaka. Máscara deitado em seu colo e ele explicando àquele garoto bobo sobre as constelações. Droga, alguém me diz por que eu só gosto de criatura difícil de se aproximar? Foi assim com a Marin, a June...

Bom, ao menos essas eram meninas. Ele não chegou a conversar com nenhuma delas a respeito disso, mas sabia que seria muito mais fácil. Quem mandou gostar de homem, hein, Afrodite, seu estúpido? ahhh! Baka! Baka! Baka!

- Por que está dando tapinhas na sua testa?

Afrodite olhou de relance para o lado e parou de bater no rosto. Sorriu ao ver quem era.

- Nada não! Como você está?

- Ah, bem... e você?

- He, só um pouco chateado! - Afrodite sentou-se.

- Espiando seus amigos? - Miro sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Eu queria chegar perto deles, mas... ah, deixa eles conversarem!

- Hehehehe, eles se gostam, né? - Perguntou Miro, preparando-se para uma reação de surpresa. Contudo, Afrodite apenas sorriu levemente.

- Tá tão na cara assim? - Abraçou os joelhos, olhando perdidamente a frente.

- Quando a gente gosta de alguém, não dá pra esconder. - Voz aérea de Miro.

- Não é bem assim... - Afrodite riu levemente.

Miro fitou a silhueta dos dois. Shaka socava o ar de forma animada enquanto Mu curvava a cabeça para trás, sua risada chegando baixo aos ouvidos dos dois. Suspirou.

- Você parece ser o melhor amigo do Kamus.

- É, dá pra pensar assim. - Lançou um rápido olhar pra ele. - Você veio conversar comigo a respeito dele?

- Ah, mais ou menos.

- Hehehehe, eu sei que você não me seguiria à toa! - Afrodite olhava perdidamente para o casal. - O que você quer saber?

Miro se embaraçou um pouco antes de falar. Nunca pensou que estaria conversando com o melhor amigo de Kamus.

- Por que você não tá bravo?

- Bravo? Por quê? - Afrodite franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Eu..te chamei de "amiguinha" aquela vez... - Miro corou levemente.

- Ah, isso! - Sorriu. - Não se preocupe. Se eu já esqueci, por que você deveria se importar?

- Hm... - ainda sem jeito.

- Mas fale, o que você quer saber? Sei de tudo sobre o Kamus desde o jardim da infânica! - Riu, vaidoso.

- Hehe, ok! - Miro olhou para ele, o rosto voltando ao tom normal. - Eu queria saber... ele é sempre assim? Mal humorado, chato?

Afrodite ficou em silêncio um momento, mas sua expressão demonstrava que ele já sabia o que dizer, apenas pensava qual seria a melhor forma de posicionar as palavras.

- O problema do Kamus é ser demasiadamente responsável. Tudo o que sai fora do lugar o estressa, bem como quem põs fora do lugar. - Pausa. - Quando alguém o irrita de alguma forma é difícil ele ficar bem com a pessoa. Geralmente demora bastante. Foi assim com o Kanon, por exemplo.

- Hm?

- É que quando a gente tava na primeira série éramos apenas eu, Kamus e Shaka. Daí entrou na escola os gêmeos Saga e Kanon. Por acidente, durante a aula de Educação Física, o Kanon acertou uma bola na cabeça do pequeno pavio curto. Como não conseguia distingüir quem é quem, ele virou a cara para o Saga também. Ficaram sem se falar até o final da segunda.

- Sério? E como é que eles começaram a se falar depois disso? - Miro tinha os olhos levemente esbugalhados.

Afrodite fez mais silêncio antes de dar uma risada gostosa. Miro piscou, sem entender.

- Não interessa! - Disse quando finalmente se acalmou. - Agora só interessa como você vai fazer as pazes com ele!

Miro achou graça no jeito de Afrodite. Ele era descontraído, divertido.

- Ah, corta essa! - Respondeu. - Qual é, eu não sei nem por onde começar!

- Hmm, mas você nem tenta muito... - Disse em tom um pouco mais sério.

Miro franziu o cenho.

- Como assim?É claro que eu tento, mais ele--

-Ele me contou que você pegou o elástico de cabelo dele. - Afrodite lançou-lhe um olhar sério e acusador. - Como você espera fazer as pazes com ele assim?

- Ahn...er... ahhh, depois eu ainda dei um pirulito pra ele! - Defendeu-se como pôde.

- É, mas não foi só isso que você aprontou, né? - Afrodite acentuou o olhar com as sobrancelhas.

Miro se via num beco sem saída.

- Você transou com a garota que ele tinha ficado na mesma tarde. Tudo bem que para ela ter aceitado algo assim depois de ter se amassado com outro deve ser uma vagabunda, mas o fato é que a maior sujeira veio da sua parte! Tá na cara que ela não se ofereceu! Você a convenceu!

Algum argumento, Miro?

- Er... Veja bem, é--

- E o que mais você fez, hein! - Agora a voz de Afrodite estava terrivelmente acusadora, como se suas palavras formassem um imenso indicador apontado para o seu nariz.

Foi aí que Miro se deu conta. O que mais Kamus contara? Será que contara sobre... não, não era possível. E agora? O que fazer? Kamus certamente teria abrido o bico a respeito da noite em que se abraçaram. Ele não estaria errado em fazê-lo, posto que Miro não havia pedido segredo, mas... Merda, pensou que ele não contaria!

Suas faces ruborizaram violentamente e ele abaixou a cabeça para que Afrodite não tivesse tão ampla visão de seu rosto.

- Olha, sobre aquilo lá, é--

- Você veio até aqui para pensar em como desestressá-lo. - Afrodite tornou à sua calma habitual repentinamente, fazendo o mais novo assustar-se.

- Ahn!

- Mesmo fazendo o que fez, você voltou aqui para ver o que poderia ser feito a respeito do mal humor do Kamus. Pra mim isso é - Afrodite sorriu pelo canto da boca, perfurando os olhos escuros do outro com os seus azuis-cristalinos - amor.

Miro esbugalhou os olhos, voltando a corar.

- Amor! COMO ASSIM AMOR! Nada a ver! Eu só num tô afim de dormir com um estressado do meu lado toda noite, e já que eu sei MUITO BEM que eu sou o motivo desse stress, melhor que eu arrume a confusão! - Cruzou os braços e virou a cara, ofendido. Na verdade virou a cara só pra esconder a cor mesmo.

Afrodite sorriu. Pegou o pacote de chocolates que levava consigo e abriu. Enfiou a mão dele, retirando uns cinco chocolatinhos em forma de pingo, embalados em papel prateado e com uma banderinha saindo da ponta.

- Toma. - Disse, colocando os chocolates no colo dele.

- O que é isso? - Miro, curioso, catou um por um, levando a altura dos olhos para poder ver melhor naquela penumbra.

O jovem de cabelos azuis-claros levantou-se, espanando a poeira das roupas.

- É um chocolate. _Kiss_! - Ele sorria maroto. - Sabe, o Kamus ama chocolate! - Piscou o olho esquerdo. - Não se esqueça que hoje é a última noite...

E foi tudo. Miro não teve tempo de xingar/falar/perguntar mais nada. Afrodite disparou a correr na direção da multidão, deixando-o ali com aqueles chocolates na mão.

Miro não pode deixar de soltar um ruído que lembrou muito uma risada. Afrodite sabia ler dentro das pessoas. Leu na alma dele que aqueles atos que cometera não era apenas para aborrecer o monitor e que aquelas perguntas tinham o objetivo de encontrar um jeito de aproximá-los como o calouro queria.

Saiu dali bem rápido, para que o outro casal mais a frente não o visse quando resolvesse voltar. Daquela noite não passava! Riu levemente, enquanto corria para o vestiário. O objetivo tinha sido alcançado e em suas mão estava a chave para o que mais queria desde que pusera os olhos no monitor pela primeira vez.

Obrigado, Afrodite...

----------------------------------------

Por que será que eu tinha certeza que eu não sairia ilesa depois do cap 5?XD

Bom, a Freya se enfiando entre esses dois, infelizmente, foi um mal necessário. Não conheci um escorpiano que non fosse vingativo(É incrível essa minha mania de pedir pra apanhar -.-). E o Miro, além de tudo, tinha que dar mais uma bola fora.

A segunda coisa que tenho pra dizer é... capítulo monótono? Muito -.-... Mas as coisas passarão a acontecer mais rapidamente no próximo. É, isso não está nem perto do fim XD! Portanto vocês vão ter que sofrer um pouco mais!(Sim, eu peço pra apanhar -.-)

Pessoalmente, gostei bastante deste capítulo. Foi divertido escrevê-lo e me ajudou a ter novas idéias. Eu precisava colocar o Miro tentando DE VERDADE conquistar o Kamus. Nem ele agüentava mais provocar o Kamus(por isso as mudanças repentinas de humor). O Afrodite ajudando o Miro foi uma das coisas que eu mais curti escrever. Sabe que outro dia entrei numa discussão acalorada com uns amigos que ficavam chamando o Afrodite de "Bicha falsa". Aff, honestamente, sempre achei o Afrodite o cara mais sincero do Santuário, o melhor amigo de qualquer um. Aí surgiu a cena de ele aconselhando o Miro(e dando chocolates, huhuhuhu). Mas o que vocês acham a respeito do "bicha falsa"?

Ah, outra coisa que eu queria dizer é...

Sim. Eu me arrependi de não escrever nada a respeito do Mu e do Shaka, então resolvi dar um pouco mais de espaço a eles, já que esse capítulo é apenas diálogo. Como eu matei boa parte das aulas de astronomia, provavelmente vai ter um monte de coisa errada na "contemplação" dos dois, mas o importante é ter criado o clima romântico. Estou quase me arrependendo de não juntar esses dois como se deve!

Enfim, sobre a demora desse capítulo(pronto a séculos), um pouco de falta de ânimo para publicar, um pouco de vontade de enrolar vocês, um pouco de falta paciência com a droga dessa internet que cai a toda hora. Mas o próximo chega em menos de duas semanas! Se a vida escolar não atrapalhar, em uma semana talvez!

Caso eu atrase, registro aqui minhas antecipadas desculpas.

Matta ne!


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

- SHURA! SHURAAAAA!

- Ai, não grita! - Protestou Shura, se afastando das meninas com quem conversava para se aproximar do amigo escandaloso. - Não sou surdo, droga!

Seiya parou a frente dele, ofegante.

- Cara, cadê o Miro! - Perguntou assim que recuperou parcialmente o fôlego.

- Ah, sei lá, tá sumido! Deve estar com aquela menina lá, a tal--

- A gente precisa encontrar ele, Shura! - Seiya estava desesperado.

- Mas por quê! - Shura estava começando a se preocupar. - Aconteceu alguma coisa!

Seiya olhou para o chão por um instante, tentando escolher as palavras mais amenas.

- Pegaram a gente. - Sussurrou as palavras que lhe pareceram as melhores nessa hora.

Shura esbugalhou os olhos, incrédulo.

- Você não está querendo me dizer que...

- É isso mesmo. - Seiya, em tom derrotado.

- Ah, não, cara, cê tá brincando comigo! - Shura desatou a correr na direção do seu acampamento, sendo seguido de perto por Seiya.

-----------------------------------------

Miro aproximava-se dos acampamentos, mas tudo parecia vazio. Pra onde haviam ido todos? E Kamus, aonde estaria àquela hora? Pensou. Ele não era do tipo que gostava de festas. De certo estaria sentado com os amigos em frente a alguma barraca, jogando conversa fora. Apertou levemente os chocolates em sua mão. Havia feito uma promessa a si mesmo. Era a última noite. E daquela não passava. Diria a Kamus. Diria o que estava guardando no fundo de seu coração. O que o fizera fazer aquelas coisas impulsivas. Exigiria a correspondência, claro! Afinal, ele não sofrera tanto para que aquele idiota o ignorasse depois. Não aceitaria nenhuma resposta além do "Eu também te amo". E se fosse preciso provocar essa declaração... Ele sabia exatamente como fazê-lo.

Ao aproximar-se de seu acampamento, encontrou onde estavam todos. O que estava acontecendo? Era tanta gente amontoada em torno de alguma coisa...

Chegando mais perto, pôde notar que eles estavam em volta de uma das barracas. E olhando melhor... aquela era a sua barraca!

Seus olhos se arregalaram. Será que... não, não havia como! Ninguém, além deles, sabia. E eles não se "auto-denunciariam"! Nunca!

Parou há uns vinte metros de onde a multidão estava, seu rosto perplexo. Aproximou-se lentamente da multidão, tão lentamente que ninguém percebeu. Ao chegar à orla, teve receio de espiar para o centro do círculo. Cutucou o ombro do rapaz a sua frente.

- Dá licença... Mas o que é que está havendo? - Perguntou, hesitante.

O menino virou-se, encarando Miro nos olhos por um instante, para depois anunciar.

- Ele está aqui, professor! - Praticamente gritava. - Aqui, o dono!

E como se aquelas palavras fossem uma espécie de "Abre-te cézamo", a multidão se afastou instantaneamente, abrindo um corredor até o centro da roda, por onde Miro pôde ver o Professor segurando sua mochila numa mão e, na outra, uma garrafa com um líquido transparente. Ao lado dele, Aioria estava com o rosto abaixado.

Seus olhos encheram-se de água de imediato.

- Aproxime-se, Miro. - Ordenou o professor, severo.

A cada passo que dava, os olhares pesavam mais em sua nuca. A sensação de passar por um corredor polonês. Aqueles olhares doíam mais que pauladas. A cabeça baixa. Como... como teriam descoberto? Aioria? Não, este nunca contaria! Mas então...

- Miro!

Ele ergueu o rosto para a voz que lhe chamara. Agora, além do amigo, o tão odiado monitor estava parado ao lado do professor.

Seus órgãos trocaram de lugar dentro de seu corpo enquanto seu sangue começava a ser bombeado ainda mais rápido. O ódio. O mais puro ódio possuiu seu corpo naquele momento. As lágrimas não rolaram por pouco. Não queria mostrar-se fragilizado diante daquele... daquele...

- Miro.

Sem se dar conta já estava em frente ao professor.

- Explique-me, sim? - Ele ergueu os objetos. - O que essa garrafa fazia enfiada em sua mochila?

Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas as palavras não saíram. Seus olhos não conseguiam se manter presos na pessoa que lhe falava. Eles se desviavam para o monitor, que tinha no rosto uma expressão de leve surpresa.

Ele sabia. Ele viu. Ele contou.

- Eu... bem, é que eu...

Pensou. Não sabia como sair da palavra "eu".

Ele de certo mexera na sua mochila, como vingança por ter-lhe pegado o elástico e por ter transado com a menina(não conseguia se lembrar do nome dela no momento). Ele sabia que tinha de haver algo ali dentro que o acusaria de alguma coisa.

- Pare de rodeios.

Miro respirou fundo e olhou fixamente para as pontas dos sapatos.

- Eu trouxe isso. Eu sabia que não podia, mas eu trouxe.

- Você estava bebendo sozinho, Miro? - O professor olhou rapidamente para Aioria.

- Sim. - Miro levantou os olhos para Kamus discretamente. - Mas parece que mexeram nas minhas coisas e me entregaram, certo?

- Exatamente isso.

Fim. A história terminava ali.

- O que acontecerá com ele agora, professor? - Perguntou Kamus, em tom preocupado.

O garoto ergueu os olhos, a raiva dominando sua mente. Se ainda não lhe restasse aquele pinguinho de auto-controle, já teria se atirado sobre Kamus e espancado-o até a morte. Porém, isso só iria piorar a sua situação. Mas o monitorzinho que esperasse até aquela multidão se dispersar.

- Está tarde para ligar para os pais dele, então telefonaremos amanhã cedo. E quanto a punição... Ele terá a resposta na segunda-feira. - Falou extremamente sério.

- Não seria caso de expulsão, seria? - Perguntou Kamus, ainda preocupado.

- É claro que seria!

O mundo de Miro despedaçou-se ali mesmo. Tudo passou como um flash. Injustiça... suas notas eram boas. Ele era o melhor jogador de handebol do time. Era popular. Tinha amigos. Era bagunceiro e metido. Sim, bastante. Mas... expulsão...? Mas não era justo... aquela vodka havia sido trazida por Shura! E ele havia guardado em sua mochila porque confiava no companheiro de "cela". Mesmo que Kamus o detestasse, Miro nunca imaginou que ele seria capaz de mexer em algo que não lhe pertencia. Contudo de onde havia tirado essa idéia? Tinha confiado tanto em alguém que não conhecia. Alguém que se provou ser tão... falso.

Quase tudo havia se perdido naquele instante.

- Por hoje - O professor agora falava para a multidão. - as comemorações acabaram! Todos para dentro, agora!

- Não vai fazer chamada? - Perguntou Kamus.

Miro só pensava em como aquela voz o irritava.

- Não, Kamus. Hoje eu só quero que tudo isso acabe de uma vez. Arrumem-se e vão dormir. Agora! - O professor estava furioso. Colocou a mochila no chão. - Essa noite a ronda será ainda mais pesada. - Anunciou, indo embora e levando a garrafa consigo.

As vozes começaram a se manifestar. Miro sentia os cochichos maldosos. Cochichos de gente que se fazia de santa. Aquela raiva...

As pessoas começaram a se dispersar.

- Miro! - Aioria se aproximou dele, desesperado. - Por que você não nos entregou? Tivemos essa idéia juntos, lembra?

- Sim... - Sua voz soava controlada, mas seus olhos profundos não conseguiam esconder o oceano de ódio que havia tomado conta de sua alma. - Mas eu não podia entregar vocês...

- Miro, me desculpe, eu--

- FOI ELE! - Gritou, apontando para Kamus.

- Eu? Fui eu o quê? - Perguntou, franzindo o cenho, assustado.

- VOCÊ! VOCÊ ME COLOCOU NESSA!

- Mas eu--

- PÁRA DE SE FAZER INOCENTE, SUA RAPOSA! ERA ISSO QUE VOCÊ QUERIA, NÃO? ENTÃO FIQUE FELIZ, VOCÊ CONSEGUIU!

Miro começou a correr na direção do pomar. Apertou os chocolates com ódio, amassando-os.

- ESPERA AÍ, SEU IDIOTA! - Kamus disparou atrás dele.

Aioria começou a correr para...

- AIORIA!

Virou-se. Shura e Seiya vinham em disparada.

- AIORIA, NO QUE É QUE DEU! - perguntou Shura.

Aioria abaixou cabeça.

- O Miro tá encrencado. - Disse com a voz fraca.

- Como assim? E cadê ele? - Seiya não sabia o que fazer.

Aioria começou a contar o que havia acontecido.

--------------------------------------------

Kamus corria seguindo o barulho de passos no pomar. A luz da lua não atravessava muito bem a copa das árvores, tornando difícil de caminhar. Aonde é que aquele garoto estava indo? E por que ele não parava aos seus chamados? Porque ele não quer falar como você, seu tonto! Qual é, usa a cabeça uma vez na vida, por favor! Tá, tá, ele sabia o motivo. Mas Kamus precisava contar. Haviam coisas que precisavam ser esclarecidas.

Miro corria o máximo que suas pernas agüentavam. Precisava chegar logo. Droga, por que ele continuava seguindo-o? Miro não estava mais em clima de declarações. Kamus havia acabado de provocar sua expulsão e ainda seguia-o com tanto empenho? O que ele esperava ouvir? Um "eu te amo"? Estavam correndo para um lugar deserto e ele ainda esperava uma declaração.

Espera... estavam correndo para um lugar deserto.

A raiva dissipou-se instantaneamente. Era exatamente aquilo que queria. Sorriu de leve. Era tudo o que queria.

Chegou aonde começavam as pedras. Escalava-as, pulava-as. Queria ver se ele desistiria.

Kamus fazia o mesmo que o outro com igual destreza. Haviam coisas a serem esclarecidas e meia dúzia de pedrinhas é que não iriam pará-lo.

Miro chegou ao seu objetivo. A pedra mais alta, debruçada sobre a encosta. Aproximou-se da borda, espiando lá embaixo. Era uma queda e tanto.

Ali a lua coloria perfeitamente tudo de prata. Os campos, a pedra. Miro. E logo logo coloriria Kamus também.

O mais novo ouviu os tênis do outro fazerem barulho ao se encontrarem com a superfície áspera.

- Você está sem saída agora. - Disse, sorrindo triunfante. Conseguiria finalmente falar com ele.

Miro deixou um sorriso malicioso brotar nos lábios, depois tornou a ficar sério e virou-se para encará-lo.

Na verdade, Kamus, quem está sem saída desta vez é você... pensou, o plano já perfeitamente traçado.

----------------------------------

Ahhh, obrigada pela força! Graças a Deus não teve nenhum grande trauma e minhas fics voltaram interinhas, exatamente como foram(só não consegui entender a sombra de terror no rosto do cara que consertou meu pczinho!XD)! Mas isso só porque me mandaram energias positivas(e ameaças de morte)! Muito obrigada:-)

Só para tirar o atraso, postei nessa, em "Acampamento de Primavera" e ainda coloquei a primeira parte de "Confusões Amorosas".

Agora, sobre a fic...

Sim, esse capítulo foi cortado XD! uhahahaauhauhauh, já que o capítulo mais esperado era esse, resolvi adiar a publicação só para fazer vocês sofrerem! XDDDD

- Cacos de vidro, granadas de mão, adagas, tiros e pokébolas começam a chover em cima da pobre Berta -

Aiai, calma gente XDD... é brincadeiraaaaa! - Se esconde atrás da porta - É que, na verdade, eu quis fazer um capítulo especial para o tão esperado lemon(Pra que esconder, todo mundo já sacou o que vai acontecer, né?¬¬ odeio ser previsível!). Então me desculpem e tenham piedade, por favor!XDDDD

E o Kamus não devia ter feito isso... baka!

Enrolei vocês até agora, né? Gomen... mas prometo caprichar, ok? Então não deixem de ler!XD

Eu até pensei em dizer que postaria o capítulo 8 na semana que vem, mas... decidi não provocar o meu computador pra ele não surtar de novo!XD

Kisu! Matta ne!


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Encaravam-se, separados por uns cinco metros apenas. Miro com um olhar de puro ódio e Kamus respondendo com um olhar de fúria. Era impossível dizer quem odiava mais ali.

Tudo o que Miro fizera agora passava pela cabeça de Kamus. Tudo de ruim. E de bom, lógico.

Miro tentava segurar a vontade de sorrir ao mesmo tempo que tentava controlar a sua vontade de acertar o monitor. Ele o havia denunciado. Ele ferrara com a sua vida, e Miro o odiava por isso. Contudo, o amor por ele era mais antigo que essa raiva boba. Era estranho um garoto de apenas 15 anos pensar em amor, quando a maioria nessa idade só pensa em sexo. Mas a verdade é que ele estava amando. Amando perdidamente.

Queria ficar sozinho naquele momento, e não conseguia entender por que ele o seguira. Talvez para se desculpar .Ah, isso não tem importância agora! As coisas estavam melhor do que esperava. Estava sozinho... com Kamus. Estavam afastados da multidão. Cobertos pelo luar...

Desta vez tudo sairia bem. Kamus não ousaria repeli-lo, como fez da última vez. Miro não permitiria.

- Por que você me seguiu, mamãe? - Disse com ironia. Queria irritá-lo.

- Não fale assim comigo, seu molequinho mimado! - Devolveu Kamus, prestes a voar no pescoço de Miro. - Ou eu não--

- "Não" o quê? - Forçou uma risada. - Não vai se desculpar?

- Cala a boca e me dei--

- Não precisa sequer perder tempo. - Continuou como se Kamus nada tivesse dito. - Eu nunca o perdoarei por todo o mal que você me fez!

- E que mal é esse, hein? É você que sempre ferra com a minha vida, não o contário! - Mais um pouco e Kamus estrangularia Miro.

- Ah, é? E quanto ao que você fez hoje? Ao menos o que eu fazia com você não te colocava em risco de expulsão!

- Não tenho culpa se você é um cabeça de vento que acha que trazer coisas proibidas para um acampamento escolar é uma ótima idéia!

Miro virou-se para o horizonte. Em sua mão estavam os chocolates destruídos. Apalpou-os e sentiu que um deles ainda estava parcialmente inteiro. Os amassados jogou no penhasco sem que ele percebe-se.

- Sabe, Kamus... - Ele disse num tom impassível, levemente inclinado para a tristeza. - Acho que você não gosta de mim... - Começou a puxar o papel do chocolate.

- Ah. você acha? - Disse com um sorriso sarcástico. - Demorou tudo isso para achar o óbvio? Quando será que você vai resolver ter certeza?

Miro sentiu o peso daquelas palavras. Sabia que ouviria um "sim, não gosto", ou até um "te odeio", coisas que ele conseguiria superar. Mas aquele sarcasmo deixava evidente o repúdio que Kamus sentia por ele. Aquilo doeu e o deixou em estado de choque por alguns segundos.

- Kamus... - Começou quando se recuperou da surpresa, embora o seu coração ainda doesse. Terminou de desembrulhar o chocolate.

- Sim, Miro, o que gostaria de saber? - Disse ainda com sarcasmo.

- Você liga se suas palavras vão ferir alguém? - Ele se virou, seu rosto com um sorriso falso.

Kamus abriu a boca para responder. Nada saiu.

- Agora você fica quieto? - Ele escondeu as mãos às costas quando virou o corpo e começou a caminhar lentamente até Kamus. - Acho que nem você havia percebido que vive ofendendo as pessoas com essas palavras ruins.

Kamus abaixou o rosto e refletiu, sem se dar conta de que Miro se aproximava. Era verdade o que ele dizia.

E mesmo sendo verdade, ele não deixaria Miro ter razão.

- E o que você tem a ver com isso? - Falou quase gritando, agressivo.

- Eu tenho tudo a ver! - Respondeu na mesma altura e no mesmo tom. - Porque fui eu quem tive que aturar todo esse seu mau humor! Foi em mim que você descarregou toda a raiva!

Miro agora estava bem em frente a Kamus.

- Eu nunca te xinguei ou ofendi!

- Não com essas palavras, não é? - Miro sorriu amarelo pelo canto da boca.

Era agora. Nada poderia dar errado.

- Você é mesmo um--

Miro não deixou que ele terminasse. Rapidamente enfiou o chocolate que segurava entre os lábios de Kamus, deixando parte do mesmo pra fora.

Kamus piscou, sem entender. Passou a língua no objeto para descobrir o que Miro havia enfiado em sua boca.

- Não ouse engolir! - Disse em tom ameaçador.

Era chocolate. Mas não qualquer chocolate. Ele se lembrava daquele gosto. Qual era o nome mesmo...?

Miro viu aquela cara de surpresa no rosto de Kamus. Sorriu satisfeito. Kamus baixara a guarda. Era o que precisava. Encostou seu peito no dele, suas mãos em seus ombros. Os lábios tocaram os dele enquanto os dentes cortaram delicadamente a parte exposta do chocolate.

Kamus não teve tempo de repelí-lo. Estava distraído pensando no nome daquele chocolate que nem se deu conta do que Miro... mas o nome... o nome do chocolate... era _Kiss_...

Arregalou os olhos.

Miro recuou o corpo apenas o suficiente para poder encarar aqueles perplexos olhos azuis.

- Quem sabe isso não adoça um pouco a sua vida? - Miro sorriu como uma criança.

Kamus engoliu sua metade do chocolatinho inteiro de tão assustado.

- Vo... você... - Não conseguiua sequer formar sentenças simples.

- O quê? - Miro fez uma cara inocente. - Não é suficiente?

E dessa vez Miro grudou seus lábios nos dele e enfiou a língua pela fresta aberta, dando início a um beijo ardente, com movimentos vorazes.

Kamus não correspondeu. Estava surpreso demais para fazer alguma coisa. A única coisa que conseguiu foi firmar as mãos nos ombros de Miro e tentar empurrá-lo com firmeza.

Miro não gostou daquilo e colou ainda mais seu corpo no dele. Apoiou sua cabeça no ombro esquerdo de Kamus e aproximou seus lábios de seu ouvido.

- Hoje não, Kamus... - Sussurrou com a voz carregada de luxúria. - Hoje você não me escapa...

Kamus sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha. O piorera que seu corpo estava respondendo àquelas carícias.

- Por que está fazendo isso...? - Sussurrou o mais alto que sua voz lhe permitiu.

- Por quê? - Miro deu uma risadinha e depois lambeu o lóbulo da orelha dele. - Posso te pedir uma coisa, Kamus?

Kamus não falou nada. Então Miro simplesmente começou a sugar levemente a orelha dele, emitindo pequenos gemidos para estimulá-lo.

Algo começou a se manifestar no baixo ventre do mais velho.

- Fa-fale... - Disse, quase se rendendo.

Miro parou instantaneamente com as carícias e demorou alguns segundos para falar.

- Você pode dizer as palavravas que eu sempre quis ouvir? - Murmurou. A luxúria havia ido embora e só restava aquele pedido humilde.

- O que você sempre quis ouvir? - As mãos de Kamus amoleceram nos ombros do outro. Na verdade, todo o seu corpo estava dormente. Quer dizer, quase todo...

Miro pensou em pedir para ouvir um "Eu te amo", mas, conhecendo Kamus, aquilo seria forçação de barra e era bem provável que desta vez ele não conseguisse evitar de ser empurrado.

- Se eu te pedir pra dizer só um "eu te quero"... só uma vezinha... você... você diz? - Perguntou hesitante. Tinha medo da resposta. - Não precisa nem ser sincero, apenas... apenas diga...

Kamus sentia a cabeça que pesava sobre seu ombro e a respiração que roçava seu pescoço. Miro não o abraçava com vontade de possuir apenas seu corpo. Aquele beijo que ele lhe dera a pouco era idêntico àquele da outra noite. Mas aquilo não parecia desejo.Desejo continha o beijo de Freya, e de todas as outras garotas com as quais já saíra. Era algo mais profundo. Não era uma emoção. Estava mais para... um sentimento.

E diante daquele pedido tão doce, Kamus sentiu seu corpo todo implorar a rendenção. Não era só o corpo. Sua mente estava confusa com o perfume daqueles cabelos, com o calor daquele corpo. Tudo pedia para que ele dissesse...

- Eu te quero...

Sua voz soou leve, como se as palavras fossem sinceras e apaixonadas.

As palavras eram siceras e apaixonadas.

Miro deixou um suspiro aliviado escapar de seus lábios.

- Obrigado...

Mordiscou de leve sua orelha e sentiu o corpo do outro arrepiar-se. Instantaneamente um par de braços envolveu sua cintura e mãos começaram a tatear o tecido da jaqueta. Miro então enfiou a mão direita por baixo daquele manto de cabelos e começou a arranhar levemente a nuca de Kamus, sua boca começando beijos loucos que desciam pelo pescoço.

Kamus não sabia exatamente o que estava dizendo, até que seu corpo arrepiou por inteiro em conseqüência de uma mordida que acabara de levar. Permitiu que sua mente deixa-se seu corpo agir como bem entendesse, e este respondeu segurando aquele corpo pela cintura e procurando pele para acariciar. Sentiu a boca quente contra seu pescoço e as unhas que raspavam na nuca. Mil sensações diferentes o invadiram naquele momento.

Não havia mais para onde descer quando os lábios de Miro tocaram a gola da blusa fina de Kamus. Ele soltou um risinho.

- O que foi...? - Perguntou Kamus, sem entender o porque daquele risinho.

- Eu só tava pensando... - Ele afastou o rosto e olhou um único instante para aquelas safiras escuras, depois desceu o olhar pelo tórax dele, malicioso . - Já que você não tem frio mesmo... por que não tira essa camiseta?

Foi a vez de Kamus rir.

- Pare de arranjar desculpas e tira logo de uma vez!

- Sim, senhor monitor! - Miro disse prontamente, já colocando as mãos na barra da blusa. Antes que pudesse puxá-la, porém, Kamus segurou suas mãos. Miro ergueu os olhos, interrogativo.

- Mas primeiro você terá que me mostrar que resiste ao frio...

Kamus sorriu com malícia e Miro entendeu perfeitamente. Não perdeu tempo a largar do monitor para abrir o zíper da jaqueta e arrancá-la apressado, jogando-a no chão. Em seguida, de forma cômica, arrancou a camiseta, quase rasgando-a.

- Pronto! Sem frio! - Disse, esfregando os braços uma vez de forma inconsciente. Depois agarrou a camiseta dele. - Agora você tira isso logo ou eu vou rasgar! - Puxando-a para cima.

Kamus achou graça do jeito impulsivo do mais novo e riu levemente. Ergueu os braços para que ele pudesse conseguir o que queria.

Miro jogou a peça sobre as outras e parou para admirá-lo. Kamus tinha um peitoral trabalhado na medida certa, à luz da lua ainda mais pálido que o normal. Mais angelical que o normal. Miro não sabia se olhava para aquele tórax, para aqueles braços, para aqueles olhos, para aquela boca. Era isso que Kamus lhe causava. Miro nem sabia o que fazer diante dele.

Kamus admirava o corpo de Miro. Os ombros dele eram mais estreitos que os seus, seu corpo mais fino e de aparência mais leve, mas nem por isso menos sedutora. Os cabelos se confundiam com o céu azul, tão profundo era seu tom, e algumas mechas onduladas manchavam sua pele bronzeada.

Miro, saindo do seu estado de topor, virou-se de lado e indicou as roupas amontoadas.

- Aqui... - Ele segurou a mão de Kamus e puxou-o levemente. - Vai machucar menos...

O monitor assentiu. Miro parecia ser mais experiente do que ele naquela área, então concordou silenciosamente em ficar por baixo. Mas só desta vez. Deitou-se sobre as roupas. As pernas entreabertas receberam o corpo do mais novo, que não perdeu tempo e voltou a beijá-lo, desta vez no ombro.

Miro beijava com voracidade, passeando as mãos pelo corpo dele. Não se surpreendeu ao sentir aquele membro rijo se empurrar mais e mais contra o seu por detrás do jeans das calças que ainda usavam. Os beijos começaram a caminhar pelo tórax dele, se intensificando a medida que se aproximavam do seu objetivo. Queria abocanhar aquele pênis como se fosse um doce. Queria. Iria.

Kamus estava apoiado nos cotovelos, os olhos semicerrados prestando atenção em cada movimento dele. Sabia exatamente o que ele procurava. Desejava silenciosamente que ele alcança-se logo seu objetivo.

Os lábios dele alcançaram a calça jeans do outro. Seus dedos se enroscaram no zíper puxando-o desesperadamente. Queria livrá-lo daquela calça. Ergueu-se e arrancou-a com violência, levando embora a roupa de baixo junto e revelando aquele membro ereto. Miro sorriu maliciosamente.

- Uau! O seu é grande, hein?

Kamus corou violentamente e deitou a cabeça para trás, vermelho de vergonha.

- Você não tinha nada mais inteligente para dizer?

- Oh, isso foi um elogio... - Disse, rindo de leve da falta de jeito dele. - É só que... eu não sei se vou dar conta...

- Faça logo e pare de me deixar com vontade! - Ordenou ele.

Miro poderia obedecê-lo. Poderia satisfazer a vontade dos dois. Nããããããããão, esse não seria ele. Torrar Kamus até a morte ainda era seu objetivo número 1.

- Hmmmm, não sei se deeeevo... - Falou com voz infantil.

Kamus ergueu a cabeça, olhando-o ameaçadoramente.

- VAI. LOGO.

Miro olhou para o sexo duro de onde já começava a gotejar sêmen. Passou a ponta do dedo pela glande e sentiuaquelas pernasestremecerem levemente sob seu corpo.

- Ah, melhor não! Não tô afim! - Disse, lambendo o mesmo dedo.

Kamus fuzilou Miro com os olhos. No que ele estava pensando? Azucrinou-o a semana toda, Acusou-o, obrigou-o a deitar-se naquela pedra que estava arranhando sua costas e... E AGORA OUSAVA DIZER QUE NÃO ESTAVA AFIM?

- VAI. FAZER.

E antes que ele pudesse processar as palavras, Kamus empurrou a cabeça de Miro contra seu sexo, forçando-o a coloca-lo na boca.

Miro não entendeu a violência que Kamus empregara. Tudo o que sabia é que agora estava ali, parado, com o sexo dele em sua boca. A mão estava fechada em seus cabelos. Se Miro não começasse logo, Kamus o faria começar. Então decidiu tomar a iniciativa, movendo-se para frente e para trás sem nenhum pudor, tentando colocar tudo aquilo na boca.

Kamus gemia, sentindo a saliva quente deslizar pela parte mais sensível de seu corpo, a língua voraz que se esfregava contra a sua pele, os dentes que o feriam levemente. Lembrou-se das noites sozinho em casa, o computador conectado em sites que fariam sua mãe ficar cor de tomate. Aquilo era muito melhor, nem se comparava a sensação que sentia ao se tocar fantasiando com cantoras e atrizes de cinema. Aquilo era... real. E era com... um cara. Mas... não parecia assustador. Nem nojento, como sempre pensara. De repente, aquilo parecia apenas mais um detalhe, que depois de um instante pareceu nem ter importância. Kamus sentiu o calor percorrer seu tronco, alcançar sua virílha. A região esquentou, esfriou, sua púbis tremeu e ele nem teve tempo de avisar a Miro.

O jato quente invadiu sua boca tão de repente que Miro acabou engasgando. Os dentes se fecharam sem querer no membro do "amigo". Kamus gritou, suas pernas se encolheram por reflexo, sua mão empurrou a cabeça dele com violência.

- NO QUE É QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA PENSANDO!

Miro piscou .Sua boca estava suja pelo sêmen de Kamus, os filetes esbranquiçados descendo pelo queixo. Ele até entendia a raiva de Kamus, mas não havia sido uma mordida forte. Bom, pelo menos não na cabeça dele. Porém Kamus ficara chateado, então era melhor se desculpar.

- Me desculpe, Kamus... - Ele olhava para o chão, sem coragem de encará-lo. - Juro, eu não queria ter te machucado...

Kamus suspirou. Antes daquela mordida, estava tudo bem, mas agora... Ah, poderia ficar muito bem. Hmm, pensando agora, ainda tinha coisa bem melhor por vir. Podia deixar passar aquela, afinal não estava doendo e nem estava machucado. A dor de certo foi mais pelo susto.

- Tudo bem , eu te desculpo... - Pensou em encerrar a frase aí. Sorriu esperto. Idéia de última hora. - Mas você vai ter qeu fazer algo mais pra mim...

Miro encostou seus lábios nos de Kamus, olhando-o nos olhos.

- Diga que eu faço!

- Você vai ter que massagear para a ferida parar de doer...

Kamus falou e um pouco de seu sêmen escorregou para entre seus lábios e ele só pôde limpá-los com a língua, que esbarrou em mais lábios e mais sêmen foi lambido. Miro interpretou aquilo como um beijo e, antes de começar a massagem, atacou os lábios do monitor, forçando-o a experimentar do próprio gosto. Aquilo era quase como um fechamento de contrato, um Miro que respondia um "combinado" à ordem de Kamus. No instante seguinte a mão já estava no membro do mais velho, acariciando-o e excitando-o. Não demorou até que o sexo dele tornasse a ficar duro.

A mão do monitor alcançou o botão da calça de Miro, abrindo-o, os dedos encontraram o zíper, puxando-o. Um puxão ágil e ia-se a calça e a cueca de Miro, agora nu, de quatro, subindo novamente sobre Kamus e obrigando-o a deitar-se. Estava na hora do melhor da festa.

A mão de Miro escorregou do membro para o ânus virgem. Um dedo pressionando o pequeno oríficio fez Kamus gemer mais alto entre seus lábios. Miro sorriu de leve, sem interromper o beijo. Agora tinha certeza de que Kamus também queria.

As cabeças se afastaram para que o mais novo pudesse ajeitar-se entre as pernas do mais velho. Kamus apoiou-se nos cotovelos e viu a genitália do outro, que não deixava a desejar. Não pôde impedir sua mente de fazer uma rápida comparação entre os dois órgãos e sentir um pouco de inveja. Como ele ousava ser mais novo e ter um maior?

Foi então que Kamus reparou num detalhe bem mais crucial.

- Miro.

- Fala?

- Cadê a camisinha?

Miro piscou. Estendeu a mão desesperado para a calça e fuçou nos bolsos, mas não havia nenhum preservativo ali. Empurou Kamus um pouco para o lado, fuçando nos compartimentos da jaqueta.

- Vai dizer que você não tem... - Kamus tinha os olhos arregalados, temendo a resposta.

- Ahn... bem, eu não esperava de verdade que isso fosse acontecer HOJE. - Desculpou-se Miro. Na verdade ele esperava, mas era melhor mentir do que admitir que havia pensado em tudo, menos no detalhe mais importante.

- Ahhh, merda! - Xingou Kamus.

Miro olhou para o céu. Olhou para as árvores em volta. Para Kamus. E, por fim, para o seu membro que já começava a esmorecer. Fixou seus olhos azuis nos de Kamus.

- E se fizermos sem camisinha... só desta vez! - Apressou-se em acrescentar.

- Sem camisinha? Mas é perigoso!

Miro amarrou a cara.

- Por que? Você corre o risco de engravidar, é isso?

Kamus também.

- Não, gênio, - Disse com ironia. - só tô falando que sexo sem camisinha não é legal! Eu lá vou saber por onde esse pinto andou?

Miro sentiu uma vontade louca de esganá-lo. Porém, ao invés de xingar, resolveu ficar sério. Moveu os olhos de um lado para o outro algumas vezes.

- Kamus... Eu nunca transei sem camisinha com ninguém antes... - Seus olhos fitaram novamente os do Monitor. - Só dessa vez, por favor...

Os olhos de Kamus entenderam os de Miro. Viu que o rapaz dizia a verdade e o tanto que queria levar aquilo até o fim. Talvez estivesse sendo ingênuo demais, mas...

- Por favor... - Miro insistiu.

- Ok... - Disse Kamus finalmente. - Mas só desta vez...

Miro sorriu de leve, voltando sua atenção para o pênis de Kamus no mesmo instante. Ainda continuava ereto, e ao vê-lo, sentiu o seu próprio voltar a se levantar totalmente. Ajeitou-se, colocou as pernas do outro sobre suas coxas, fazendo-as ficarem em torno de sua cintura, e encostou a ponta de seu membro na virgindade de Kamus. Começou a penetrá-lo lentamente, não queria machucá-lo muito. Imaginava o quanto aquilo deveria doer.

Kamus teve que morder o lábio inferior. Imaginou que doeria, mas nunca pensou que seria algo tão forte assim. Sentia que Miro fazia com cuidado para não machucá-lo, bem lentamente. O movimento entra e sai causava dores incômodas e ao mesmo tempo um imenso prazer, combinação essa que fez Kamus começar a gemer, aumentando o volume à medida que Miro aumentava a velocidade das estocadas.

Miro, vendo a expressão contraída no rosto de Kamus e seus gemidos que mesclavam dor e prazer, sentiu-se na obrigação de aliviar a dor que ele mesmo causava. Com a mão hábil começou a masturbá-lo. Um gemido mais alto indicou a total aprovação do outro ao ato.

Os gemidos foram se tornando cada vez mais altos e Kamus percebeu que estava perto do segundo clímax da noite ao mesmo tempo que Miro lutava para se agüentar. A boca do mais velho se abria em busca de fôlego para dar o aviso ao mais novo, mas sempre que tentava dizer uma palavra, apenas gemidos e gritos saiam. No entanto seus corpos já haviam entrado em sincronia, e foi dessa estranha forma que o mais novo entendeu que não precisava mais se segurar.

Miro soltou um grito abafado, liberando seu sêmen dentro do corpo de Kamus, que no mesmo instante liberou o seu, sujando a mão dele.

O escorpiano apoiou a mão livre no chão e arqueou o corpo para frente. Respirava pela boca e seu olhar estava fixo no trabalho que tinha feito. O abdômen de Kamus estava todo coberto pelo líquido viscoso, o que lhe causava imensa satisfação.

Tinha os olhos fechados e respirava pela boca, muito mais ofegante que o outro. Nunca havia sentido tanta dor e tanto prazer. Nunca havia sequer imaginado que aquilo aconteceria com ele um dia. Abriu os olhos e olhou para o rosto de Miro, recortado contra o céu azul escuro e banhado pelo luar. Aquela cena era linda, parecia um quadro renascentista de tão perfeito.

Na verdade ele sabia que a cena não era tão bonita assim, aquilo era apenas a sua cabeça enfeitando a realidade. Não deu a menor atenção para esse detalhe.

Miro ergueu o tronco, um sorrisinho sedutor no rosto.

- E então? – Apenas para fazer charminho, lambeu a ponta do indicador sujo de branco.

Kamus corou levemente.

- Devo admitir, você é mesmo muito bom... – Disse, meio sem-graça.

As maçãs de Miro coraram um pouco mais que as de Kamus.

- Sabe como é, né... prática... – Desviou o olhar para o céu para disfarçar a falta de jeito. Kamus não poderia saber jamais que aquela havia sido sua primeira vez com um garoto.

- Pelo jeito muita prática, você não deve fazer mais nada na vida além de sexo! – O monitor deu um sorrisinho venenoso.

- Você nunca perde a chance de me tirar, né? – Miro torceu a boca.

- Imagino que você nunca vai parar de me atazanar também, então não podemos reclamar um do outro.

- É, nesse ponto você tá certo... – Riu.

Kamus continuou fitando o rosto de Miro. Como ele ficava bonito quando ria.

Miro saiu de dentro de Kamus e inclinou-se na direção de seu rosto.

- Sabe, Kamus... – Ele sussurrou quando seus rostos se aproximaram. – Seus olhos ficam tão lindos debaixo da luz da lua... – Sua mão afastou uma mexa de cabelo na testa dele e depois escorregou por toda a extensão de seu rosto. – Sua pele fica parecendo prata... – Os dedos acariciaram os lábios. – E sua boca fica ainda mais vermelha... dá vontade de morder...

Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Kamus.

- Tá atrasado uns três segundos... – Murmurou, puxando o rosto dele na direção do seu e atacando vorazmente a sua boca, sendo retribuído na mesma intensidade.

Não demorou muito para que eles se soltassem, exaustos. Miro se aninhou nos braços de Kamus, pronto para dormir.

- Precisamos marcar um dia para testar se eu aprendi direitinho, Miro... – Murmurou Kamus, afagando os cabelos dele.

Miro ergueu o rosto para olhá-lo, incrédulo.

- Cê tá falando sério?

- Só se você quiser levar a sério... – Kamus deu uma risadinha divertida e cheia de sono.

Miro abriu um leve sorriso de felicidade, mas por dentro seu coração parecia querer explodir de alegria. Voltou a acomodar a cabeça sob o queixo de Kamus.

- É só marcar... – Pausa. – Kamus... você gosta mesmo de mim? Quero dizer, assim, de verdade? Ou você ta só procurando diversão?

- Acredite em mim, se eu estivesse procurando DIVERSÃO, você não seria nem a minha última opção!- Riu.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Indignado.

- Que você é um mala, só isso!

- Como assim?

- MA-LA!

- Ahhh, seu tonto!

- Hahahahahahahahaha, estou só brincando, chéri... – Kamus afagava carinhosamente os cabelos dele. – Na verdade, acho que de tanto você ter enchido meu saco, eu acabei ficando dependente da sua chatice... por isso quero ficar com você por um looooongo tempo...

- Para sempre?

- Isso é tempo demais, afinal não somos imortais...

- Então... até quando...?

Kamus supirou uma última vez.

- Até quando o tempo permitir...

E apagou.

Miro sorriu ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Depositou um beijo no pescoço dele.

- Que seja infinito enquanto dure...

Adormeceu.

Mesmo não tendo ouvido a conversa do lugarzinho em que estava escondido, Afrodiete sorriu. Suspirou. Queria ter a mesma sorte...

--------------------------------------------

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

- Shiu, Kamus! Num grita! – repreendeu Miro.

Kamus agarrou a camiseta do chão e ergueu-a para mostrar a Miro.

- Olha. Isso. – Disse entre dentes, apontando para a mancha de sangue em sua camisa.

- É, sangue, todo mundo sangra. – Disse Miro com ar de pouco caso, vestindo sua jaqueta.

- Sim, gênio... – disse com ironia. - e me fala como é que eu vou surgir no acampamento com uma mancha vermelha dessas estampada na minha camiseta?

- Ainda está longe da hora de acordar...

- Falta vinte minutos.

- Então, em vinte minutos se faz um mundo!

- E se destrói também.

- Ah, veste isso logo! – Miro, sem paciência, ajeitando o cabelo. – A gente entra na barraca e troca de roupa correndo!

- O professor vai nos ver e você já está encrencado o suficiente.

- Eu sei e já te agradeci por isso. – Disse com ironia, depois continuou em tom normal sem dar chance para Kamus falar. – Mas eu já escapei da barraca da Freya mais ou menos por esse horário, os professores já estão cochilando quando chega essa hora.

- Se você diz, né... – Kamus deu de ombros, vestindo a camisa do avesso e ao contrário para que a mancha ficasse mais ou menos escondida pelos cabelos(e ignorando o nome "Freya" na declaração de Miro).

Miro deu uma risada gostosa. Kamus não entendeu por que.

- O que foi?

- Nada, é só que... hahahaha, a gente tava discutindo agora mesmo!

Franziu o cenho.

- E que é que tem?

Miro encarou-o com um sorriso divertido.

- Acabamos de fazer amor e já estamos brigando! Será que isso tem futuro?

Kamus deu um sorriso, aproximando-se de Miro e dando-lhe um selinho.

- Quer arriscar pra descobrir?

Miro deu um selinho um pouco mais profundo.

- Já tô arriscando!

- Ótimo! – Kamus dessa vez deu-lhe um verdadeiro beijo francês.

Separaram-se depois de alguns minutos.

- Não pensei que você fosse encarar isso tão bem... – comentou Miro, indo até a beirada da pedra e descendo.

- Pra ser sincero, eu também não... – Confessou.

Miro deu uma risadinha, mas depois voltou a ficar sério.

- É isso... agora tá tudo acabado pra mim...

Andavam por entre as pedras e árvores.

- Por causa do que você aprontou?

- É... – suspirou. – Kamus, por que é que você foi contar?

- Acontece que—

- Tudo bem que eu fiquei no seu pé o tempo inteiro, mas não acha que essa vingança foi um pouco exagerada demais?

- Miro, me deixa ex—

- Agora eu vou ser expulso da escola... – Suspirou. - Minha mãe vai me matar! Ela disse que eu ia ficar um ano de castigo se tomasse mais uma suspensão! Não quero nem ver o que vai acontecer comigo depois que eu for expulso!

Mais um pouco e logo estariam no acampamento.

- O que eu tenho a dizer é—

- Não tente se desculpar, Kamus, eu não quero desculpas! Já aconteceu, não há mais como voltar atrás, então não torne tudo pior para nós dois.

- POR QUE É QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME DEIXA FALAR, DROGA?

- SHHHH, já disse pra você não gritar!

- Então me escute, droga!

- Nada do que você disser vai fazer com que eu me sinta melhor, então vê se não força a barra e cala a boca! – Disse com má criação.

- Não fale assim comigo!

- Falo como eu quiser com quem eu bem quiser!

- Você sempre fala e nunca ouve!

- E você é muito diferente, né? – Irônico.

Kamus ignorou.

Haviam saído do pomar e já estavam próximos das barracas.

- É a última vez que eu pergunto: Vai me interromper ou vai me deixar falar?

Miro tomou ar pra responder, mas não teve chance.

- Miro e Kamus, onde estiveram enfiados a noite toda?

Eles ergueram o rosto. Era o professor, ladeado por Shura, Seiya, Aldebaran e Aioria.

- Estávamos preocupados, fomos na barraca de vocês para conversar e não havia ninguém lá. - Aldebaran.

O casal se entreolhou, enquanto Kamus colocou as mãos nas costas e espalhou o cabelo para esconder a mancha.

- Quem é que vai começar a me explicar?

- Eu adoraria explicar, mas pra isso eu preciso entender o que está acontecendo. – Miro falou sem se preocupar com a educação. Já estava expulso mesmo.

- Os seus amigos contaram a verdade.

Piscou.

- A verdade?

- Sim.

Miro olhou de rosto em rosto.

- Por que é que vocês fizeram isso? – Inconformado. – Eu levei a culpa por todos para que vocês não tivessem problemas!

- A gente não podia deixar isso acontecer. – Foi Shura quem se pronunciou. – Combinamos isso juntos, não poderíamos deixar um só levar a culpa.

- Mas... mas... – Miro tentava contra-argumentar, mas nenhuma de suas idéias alcançava a sua boca.

- Num esquenta, Miro! – Seiya sorriu. – Se formos expulsos, ao menos seremos todos juntos!

Miro suspirou.

- Viu o que você fez? – Falou a Kamus, mas sem encará-lo. – Não fodeu só com a minha vida... mas fodeu com a dos meus amigos também.

Kamus enfezou. Estava pronto para começar a gritar, quando...

- Por que você tá culpando ele, Miro? – Seiya perguntou timidamente.

- Ué, foi ele que nos entregou! – Os amigos de Miro trocaram olhares. – Não foi?

Aioria respirou fundo.

- Não, Miro. – Falou timidamente. – Na verdade, fui eu.

Miro piscou.

- Como é que é? VOCÊ NOS DENUNCIOU, SEU FILHO DA MÃE? – O garoto se preparou pra rolar no chão com o amigo.

- Miro, não erga o tom de voz. – Repreendeu o professor.

Miro respirou fundo.

- Sim, senhor.

- Mas ele não denunciou ninguém, Miro.

- Ah, não? – Piscou, sem entender.

- Não. Na verdade eu estava pegando a bebida na sua mochila quando o professor apareceu e me pegou no flagra... – Aioria riu e mostrou a língua, dando um soquinho na própria cabeça. – Desculpa a minha burrice!

Miro fitou os olhos de Aioria, descrente. Não podia ser verdade, mas... aqueles olhos não mentiam. Olhou para o rosto dos amigos, que sorriam triste, porém sinceramente. Para o professor, que confirmava a versão de Aioria com um aceno positivo de cabeça. E por último, olharia para Kamus.

Não sabia o que esperar no rosto dele. Talvez por isso demorou um pouco mais o olhar na ponta dos tênis dele. Um olhar de desprezo, de raiva... depois daquela noite maravilhosa que tiveram, aquele olhar o destruiria por completo. Destruiria o relacionamento deles. Talvez até mesmo a estranha amizade que surgiu entre os dois.Se não pudesse mais vê-lo, se ele se recusasse vê-lo...

Quandos seus olhares se encontraram, Miro nem pôde acreditar. O mau humorado tinha um sorriso ao mesmo tempo esperto e divertido.

- Me desculpe, Kamus... Não confiei em você... – Disse, abaixando o olhar, visivelmente chateado pelo que fizera.

Kamus riu, apoiando a mão no ombro dele. Não estava bravo ou magoado.

- Da próxima vez, dê chance para que os outros falem.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Oiee! Consegui postar o capítulo 8 no prazo que me propus!

Bem, cá está o capítulo mais esperado XD! Espero que gostem!

Me permitidarà noite delesum toquemelado-romântico... Porque eles brigaram tanto tanto tanto que eu achei que eles mereciam uma noite bem bonita! Tudo bem que eles brigaram até durante o ato, mas... hahahaa, achei bem divertido isso! Esses dois nunca vão se entender mesmo... não acho que esse romance deles será para sempre, mas eu não pretendo escrever esse final!

É estranho, eles começaram a noite como inimigos mortais e terminaram como um lindo casal de namorados... Esses dois são tão confusos!XD

Hahaha, sim, não foi o Kamus que entregou o Miro, e sim o Aioria que conseguiu ser pego! Shakinha, você foi o único ser humano adesconfiar disso, PARABÉNS! O Kamus não seria cruel a esse ponto(eu acho..), mesmo tendo insinuado que iria contar. Ameaça, ameaça, ameaça e nunca faz! Sorte do Miro, ne? Além dele que desconfiou, teve mais uma criatura que já sabia e fez o favor de dar com a língua nos dentes(é, né, Srta. Death Mask...)... para a sorte dela isso não atrapalhou os meus planos.

Para comemorar esse capítulo eu tentei colocar uma fanart linda que ganhei da maldita Death Mask no meu blog, mas a weblogger, pra variar, não colaborou... sorry...mas eu ainda vou colocar! (Aff, comoodeio internet...)

Por hora é isso...

Kisu!

Ja ne!


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Kamus passou a mão pelos cabelos, jogando-os para trás. O sol entrava fraco pela janela da sala do Grêmio e Kamus observava distraidamente as sombras que se formavam na mesa. O ano ainda estava na metade e Kamus já se sentia cansado. Também pudera! Depois da semana de suspensão que ganhara de presentinho após aquela droga de acampamento, as coisas só pareciam piorar, os deveres aumentavam e ele parecia nem ter mais tempo para si.

- Ôôôô, Terra para Kamus, Terra para Kamus, responda, criatura infeliz!

Kamus balançou a cabeça algumas vezes, acordando do seu transe momentâneo.

- Desculpe, Dite, me perdi na minha cabeça... - Sorriu. - O que é que você estava dizendo mesmo?

Afrodite suspirou, jogando os papéis que estava lendo de canto e escorregando na cadeira.

- É melhor deixar para lá, senhor presidente, ao menos por hoje. - Consultou o relógio do celular. - Já são cinco da tarde e eu estou tão cansado quanto você.

- Não, nós temos que terminar o nosso trabalho de hoje, não podemos sair assim! - Kamus pegou os papéis e começou a folheá-los.

- Nem eu e nem você estamos em clima para terminar isso, então é melhor deixar para depois e fazer bem feito do que fazer tudo correndo e ficar uma droga! E, aliás, hoje é sexta-feira, e o Kanon e o Saga chamaram a gente para ir ao shopping e depois ir dormir na casa deles. - Fez uma pausa, mas Kamus não se pronunciou. - Não sei quanto a você, mas eu vou!

- Eles já superaram o trauma?

- Do acampamento?

- É.

- Bom, acho que depois de xingarem-se de todos os nomes obscenos conhecidos, xingarem você com estes e mais um monte de outros, terem chorado a noite toda... é, se conformaram com a idéia de não serem os melhores do mundo. - Contou Dite, rindo levemente. - Mas eles foram muito bem, não? Ganharam todos os jogos!

As lembranças daquele acampamento voltaram a sua mente. O mala do garoto do primeiro ano, a menina com a qual ficara, as competições...

Aquele lugar lindo que curtira com Miro. O próprio Miro. Aquele rolo todo depois...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- E Então, quem começa a me explicar?

Miro fez a cara mais inocente do mundo.

- Explicar o quê, professor? Eles já não explicaram tudo?

- Engraçadinho você, não, Miro? - O professor estava visivelmente irritado.

Kamus suava frio, embora sua expressão estivesse impassível. As mãos atrás do corpo seguravam firmemente o cabelo.

Não pergunte o que eu penso que você vai perguntar, não pergunte..., implorava a mente de Kamus.

- O que é que vocês dois estavam fazendo enfiados aí dentro a noite toda?

Aiii, perguntou!

- Bom, é que... er, veja bem...- Miro começou a tentar explicar, mas nenhuma idéia vinha a sua mente. Gesticulava, movia os lábios e nada. Pense, cérebro, pense, uma vez na vida, só uma vez...

- Eu e Miro não estávamos nos dando muito bem, professor. Então, depois do que aconteceu, pensei que seria melhor se conversássemos e resolvêssemos essas nossas diferenças. - Kamus falou sério, olhando fixamente nos olhos do professor. Não era tão bom ator quanto Shaka, mas agora teria que servir.

- E precisavam atravessar o lugar inteiro para isso, sendo que vocês estão na mesma barraca?

Miro já via seu futuro: Expulso da escola, enforcado pela família e esquartejado por Kamus, que certamente teria uma marca negra bem feia em seu histórico escolar depois daquilo.

Kamus engoliu em seco, tomando força para falar.

- Sim!

Todos olharam para ele, um tanto desconsertados.

- Sim?

- É! - Disse, e mesmo tenso, sua voz soou naturalmente. - Depois do rolo que aconteceu, não daria para conversarmos aqui! Todo mundo iria ficar importunando! E também, quando fomos para lá, planejávamos voltar antes da hora de entrar... mas aí a gente embalou na conversa e quando percebemos já estava amanhecendo!

Pensando bem, a desculpa até era bem convincente. Nem Kamus conseguia acreditar que havia criado aquilo tudo em segundos! E ainda havia conseguido soar convincente.

Miro teve que lutar contra sua boca, que teimava em ficar aberta.

- Isso é verdade, Kamus? - Lógico que o professor desconfiou

- Professor, você acha que eu, sendo o presidente do Grêmio Estudantil e um dos melhores alunos da escola, teria por que mentir para você? - Fez-se de ofendido. - Afinal, se o senhor descobrisse mais tarde que eu havia mentido, isso não traria muito mais problemas para mim? - Apertou ainda mais o cabelo contra o corpo, apreensivo.

A frase "Kamus, meu herói!" piscou na cabeça de Miro.

- É, você tem razão quanto a isso... – Disse o professor depois de raciocinar um pouco. - portanto vou fingir que esse sumiço de vocês não aconteceu. - Disse finalmente.

Aquilo parecia definitivamente encerrado, ao menos para Kamus. Para Miro era apenas uma preocupação a menos. Os dois já estavam na metade de um suspiro de alívio, quando o professor tornou a falar.

- Mas, ao que parece, Kamus, você sabia da existência da vodka.

Pausa momentânea.

- Ahn, e como não haveria de saber, né, afinal, ele estava na minha barraca e é claro que eu a vi uma ou duas vezes... - Falou simplesmente.

A frase "Kamus, sua anta!" piscou na cabeça de Miro.

- Ou seja, você sabia e não se pronunciou?

- Ahn., eu posso explicar...

- Então você foi cúmplice deles?

- Não, não tem nada a ver, eu só... eu só...

- Até entendo você não querer prejudicá-lo, Kamus, mas infelizmente você já escapou de ser punido por ter sumido, não vou poder fazer nada em relação a isso.

A cor do rosto de Kamus evaporou-se.

- O... o que vai acontecer comigo...? - Temendo a resposta. A palavra "Expulsão" brilhava como um imenso letreiro de neon em sua mente.

- Provavelmente o mesmo que com esses outros alunos. - Referindo-se a Miro e sua turma.

- Expulsão... ? - Se fosse, Miro e seus amiguinhos conheceriam o lado mais negro da mente de Kamus.

- Não, acho que não precisamos pegar tão pesado assim, afinal, todos confessaram. E, como você bem sabe, a escola jamais expulsaria você! As suas notas e o número de prêmios que a escola ganhou por sua causa não permitiriam isso! Vocês pegam uma advertência, talvez até uma suspensão, nada assim tão grave.

Beeeeeeeem... não era exatamente uma boa notícia... mas Kamus não estava em posição de reclamar.

Respirou, parcialmente aliviado.

- Bem, podem voltar para a barraca agora. - Disse o professor.

- Ahhh, claro! - Os dois meninos sorriram, mas não saíram do lugar.

- Ahn... - O professor não entendeu porque Miro e Kamus ainda estavam ali. - já falei que vocês podem ir...

Miro sabia exatamente porque Kamus não se movera. Se alguém visse a camiseta dele teriam ainda mais problemas.

- É, a gente sabe! - Kamus deu um sorriso idiota.

- E...?

O monitor tentava pensar em alguma história tão plausível quanto a outra, mas sua criatividade estava deixando-o na mão dessa vez. Se andasse, todos veriam a mancha marrom em sua camiseta e perceberiam que era sangue. Como explicar o que ele e Miro fizeram? Por outro lado, se ficasse ali parado, levantaria ainda mais suspeitas.

Era hora de o calouro provar que também podia ter idéias brilhantes. Sairiam livres dessa e... e Miro tiraria um proveito básico da situação.

- AHHH, É ISSO AE, AMIGÃO! - Miro gritou, assustando todos. Olhou para Kamus e, sem avisar, pulou sobre suas costas, envolvendo a cintura dele com as pernas e segurando firme em seu pescoço. Kamus quase desequilibrou, segurando Miro pelas coxas como conseguiu. - AGORA VAMO'NESSA! - Miro apontou para frente.

Kamus começou a andar com dificuldade, carregando Miro nas costas, com dez olhos assustados colados ns costas do calouro.

Quando já estavam a uma distância segura, Kamus se pronunciou.

- Pronto, já escondeu bem! Agora desce das minhas costas!

- Ahh, que nada, deixa eu aqui mais um pouco, vaieee! - Pediu Miro, enterrando o rosto nos cabelos de Kamus.

- Você é mesmo um folgado, hein, Miro! - Reclamou. - Não tinha nenhuma idéia melhorzinha, não?

- Booom, eu poderia ter te emprestado a minha jaqueta...

Kamus bufou.

- E por que é que você não me emprestou?

- Por que você não pediu! - Riu, dando um beijinho na orelha dele.

Os pêlos da nuca de Kamus se eriçaram, mas ele fez que nada aconteceu.

- Espera só até chegarmos na barraca... - Disse entre dentes.

- Huhuhuhu, mal posso esperar! - Mil coisas deli(mali)ciosas passaram pela cabeça de Miro.

- Não é nada disso, seu pervertido!

----------------------------------------------

- É, mas mesmo assim não conseguimos ganhar. - Kamus sorriu, apoiando o cotovelo na mesa e o rosto na mão. - Quem diria que só por causa do fantástico desempenho de Mu na natação, a equipe Aquário ficaria em segundo lugar, não? - Sorriu.

- Hahahaha, é mesmo! Fiquei feliz por ele! - Dite deu um sorrisinho esperto e desviou o olhar para fora da janela. - Mas acho que quem ficou mais feliz com isso foi o Shaka...

Kamus franziu as sobrancelhas.

- O que quer dizer?

- Nada não! - Afrodite apressou-se em dizer. Às vezes se esquecia de que ele era o único com olhos ali. - E então, vai ou fica?

Quando Kamus foi responder, alguém bateu na porta. Os dois se entreolharam, estranhando.

- Chamou alguém? - Afrodite.

- Não! - Kamus. - E as atividades da tarde já acabaram, não?

- Aham, só a gente que ficou aqui depois do horário.

Bateram mais uma vez.

- Entre! - Anunciou Kamus.

A porta abriu lentamente. Um jovem de cabelos azuis enfiou a cabeça para dentro da sala, espiando o lugar. Era a primeira vez que ia à sala do Grêmio.

- Miro? - Kamus franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Ahh, o calouro! - Afrodite sorriu. - E então, garotinho, o que veio fazer aqui?

Miro entrou, encostando a porta atrás de si, o rosto contraído por causa do "garotinho".

- "Garotinho", meu bem, é o que eu carrego dentro da cueca. - Disse com má-criação.

- Huuu, está ficando interessante! - Afrodite sorriu safado.

- Er... querem parar com essa discussão idiota? - Kamus estava constrangido com aquela conversa toda. Constrangido e... com um pinguinho de ciúme.

- Oh, desculpe. - Pediu Afrodite, sorrindo.

- E então, o que quer aqui?

- Ah, eu vim para... para conversar, oras! Preciso de motivo para visitar o Grêmio agora?

- Quando foi a última vez que você veio aqui?

- Ahn... pois é, eu queria conhecer...

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! - Afrodite caiu na risada.

Os dois olharam para ele.

- Afrodite, porque você tá rindo?

- Ahhh... é que... sabe, é o seguinte... - Parando de rir gradualmente. - Vocês mudaram muito desde a primeira vez que se encontraram!

Miro e Kamus franziram o cenho e disseram ao mesmo tempo:

- Mudamos é?

- Sim! - Afrodite se permitiu mais um risinho. - Vocês discutiam e se xingavam, lembram-se? Hihihihi, agora vocês só discutem! Uma evolução, não?

Coraram violentamente.

- Cala essa boca, Afrodite - Kamus reclamou, envergonhado. Tinha a ligeira impressão de que os olhos do amigo mostravam que ele sabia de alguma coisa a respeito de seu namoro secreto com o calouro, mas decidiu não comentar nada. Se fosse só impressão, daria motivos para Afrodite desconfiar... e Afrodite não desconfia, sabe; E se não sabe, não sossega até descobrir.

- Ok, Kamus. - Afrodite revirou os olhos. Estava na hora de deixá-los a sós. Consultou mais uma vez o relógio do celular. - Bom, meus fofinhos, eu vou indo que ainda tenho muito o que fazer antes de ir para a casa dos gêmeos! - Levantou-se e agarrou a alça da mochila, colocando-a nas costas.

- Certo... - Disse simplesmente, Kamus.

- Vê se aparece, viu? - Afrodite sorriu. - Isto é, se você não tiver que ficar aqui até mais tarde, né? - Piscou.

Kamus até iria perguntar a que ele estava se referindo ao falar aquilo, mas Dite saiu correndo da sala, fechando a porta com um estrondo.

Os passos de Afrodite foram ouvidos por alguns segundos, depois tudo ficou em silêncio.

Miro encarou Kamus com um sorriso de luxúria. Vendo que estavam sozinhos, avançou para cima do mais velho, prensando-o contra a mesa e atacando sem piedade sua boca.

Kamus retribuiu na mesma intensidade, passando os braços em torno do pescoço dele e roçando as unhas em sua nuca.

Eram dois extremos: o assanhado e o bom moço. Kamus, sempre de forma inocente, acariciava as costas dele. Já Miro, louquinho para passar para a próxima etapa, colocou uma das mãos no ombro de Kamus para forçá-lo a deitar-se na mesa, enquanto a outra se encaixou perfeitamente na concavidade entre as pernas dele.

- EEEEI! - Kamus empurrou-o, totalmente vermelho.

- Ué, que foi? - Miro não entendeu. - Não somos namorados, oras?

- Sim, somos... - Kamus arrumava o cabelo. - mas estamos na escola, oras! E se alguém entrar?

- Corta essa, Kamus, todo mundo já foi embora, só sobrou a gente! - Impaciente.

- Ahh, mas apaga esse fogo, Miro! A última vez que fizemos nem faz tanto tempo assim...

- A ÚLTIMA e ÚNICA vez que fizemos foi há quase um mês, amorzinho!

- Bom, não tivemos mais oportunidade, né... - Tentou desviar-se.

- Na verdade tivemos uma semana inteira de oportunidades, mas você se recusou a sair comigo na semana da suspensão!

- Estávamos os dois de castigo, lembra-se?

- Mas nossos pais trabalham o dia todo, você poderia ter escapulido e ido em casa para gente aproveitar!

- Eu sei, mas e se os seus pais chegassem? Como iríamos explicar?

Miro suspirou, se jogando de lado numa das cadeiras, apoiando um braço no encosto e o outro na mesa.

- Eu entendo o seu medo... - Disse, fitando o chão. - Acontece que, se somos namorados, temos o direito de fazer tudo o que os outros namorados fazem. Sair junto, assistir filme na sala, beijar na paraça... transar também, oras!

- Eu sei, eu sei... - Kamus encostou-se na mesa e focou o mesmo ponto no chão que Miro. - Mas, pro nosso azar, isso tudo ainda é proibido para gente...

- Não é proibido...

- Você pretende contar a seus pais?

Miro abriu a boca, mas a resposta só saiu segundos depois, baixa e frustrada.

- Não...

- E deixar a escola toda saber disso?

- Não também...

Silêncio.

- Eu também não... - Falou, igualmente frustrado.

- Por que tudo tem que ser mais difícil para quem se ama? - Comentou Miro, olhando pela janela o horizonte lentamente tornar-se azul.

- Não é difícil para quem ama... - Suspirou. - É só que... a gente ama errado, né...

- Não existe amor errado, Kamus... existem pessoas que não entendem esse amor... - Sua voz soou naturalmente.

Kamus arregalou os olhos, erguendo-os e pousando-os no rosto sereno de Miro voltado para a janela. Sua boca esticou-se num sorriso...

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! - ...Que logo virou uma gargalhada.

- Que foi? - Miro piscou.

Kamus demorou alguns segundos para parar de rir.

- Nada, nada... - Conservou um lindo sorriso. - É que não estou acostumado a ouvir você falar coisas úteis!

O calouro ficou indignado com o comentário.

- Não está porque ficou me evitando esse tempo todo! - Mostrou a língua. - Se andasse mais com o SEU NAMORADO, saberia que ele fala um monte de coisas úteis o tempo todo!

Foi a vez de Kamus lançar um sorrisinho malicioso.

- Se eu andasse mais com o MEU NAMORADO... - Ele avançou para cima de Miro, dando-lhe um selinho. - ele não teria chance de falar nada... - Mais um beijo apaixonado.

E mais uma vez, quando Miro tentou avançar o sinal, Kamus e repeliu com delicadeza.

- Ahh, se não vai ir até o fim, então não me deixa com vontade!

- Hahaha, e por que não, se a maior graça é te ver assim, com essa carinha de quem tá com fome longe da hora do almoço? - Disse Kamus, divertido.

- Você se diverte judiando de mim, né?

- Ahh, só um pouquinho, chéri!

Mais silêncio. Miro voltou a admirar a paisagem fora da janela, o céu já estava inteirinho azul e não demoraria até ficar preto.

- Kamus...

- Diga.

- Não podemos contar aos nossos pais, né?

- Até podemos, mas eu ainda tenho amor ao meu pescoço...

- Cala boca! - Repreendeu Miro, em tom sério. - O que eu tenho para falar é sério.

- Milagre!

- Kamus, dá para cooperar?

- Desculpe...

- Certo... - Suspiro. - E se contássemos a seus amigos?

Kamus franziu o cenho.

- E qual benefício isso traria?

- Eles nos acobertariam... tipo, você diria para sua mãe que ia dormir na casa de um deles e a gente saía para passar a noite juntos...

- Brilhante, gênio. - Disse com ironia. - Agora, como você vai explicar para a sua mãe que vai passar a noite com os meus amigos?

- O que sugere?

- Vamos contar para os seus amigos também.

- Eles já sabem. - Disse com pouco caso.

Os olhos de Kamus se esbugalharam até ficarem como bolas de tênis.

- C-como assim?

- Se tivesse me procurado você saberia. - No mesmo tom. - Eles descobriram.

- Como?

- Eles suspeitaram da sua história, porque sabem que eu jamais atravessaria um bosque só para conversar com alguém com quem eu cismei. E sacaram no momento em que eu montei de cavalinho em você.

- Ahn?

- É que eu nunca fiz isso com nenhum deles, por outro lado já montei de cavalinho em duas ex minhas...

Kamus passou a mão pelos cabelos, agora ainda mais assustado.

- Cara, tô abismado com a sua falta de noção... pobres garotas...

- Bom, o importante é que elas são ex e os meus amigos já sabem. - Miro levantou-se, ficando frente a frente com Kamus. - Agora é sua vez de contar aos seus...

Respirou fundo antes de falar:

- Eu não sei...

Pela primeira vez, Kamus mostrava-se inseguro diante de alguma coisa. Miro compreendia e não o culpava. Também não se sentia totalmente seguro ainda. O ambiente escolar pode ser muito cruel às vezes. Sabia o que aconteceria aos dois se aquela história vazasse. Não era estranho ter medo de contar aos amigos e ser traído mais tarde.

Talvez, porém, o maior medo fosse os amigos se afastarem. Isso seria um golpe duro para qualquer um. Numa situação dessas, quando não se pode contar muito com a família, a saída são os amigos... mas não havia certeza de que eles apoiariam. E, caso não apoiassem, não adiantaria nada aquela frase romântica "se estivermos juntos, nada poderá nos deter". O mundo não era um livro. E ambos sabiam muito bem disso.

- É arriscado, eu sei... - Miro apoiou as mãos nos ombros de Kamus. - Mas precisams tentar...

Kamus olhou-o nos olhos.

- O que foi que eles disseram?

- Que era estranho... - Miro falava baixinho. - Mas que se era isso que eu queria, eles não iriam fazer nada contra... e iriam guardar segredo...

Pausa.

- Você acha que os meus também vão encarar assim?

Antes de responder, Miro permitiu-se lembrar do acampamento. De quando fora conversar com Afrodite, de como este lhe incentivara a conquistar Kamus. Lembrou-se também do lourinho e do outro observando as estrelas, visivelmente apaixonados. Sorriu.

- Eles vão encarar melhor ainda, acredite em mim!

Diante daquele lindo sorriso, Kamus sentiu-se mais seguro. Sorriu levemente e envolveu o corpo de Miro num abraço de amor e alívio.

- Vou contar na segunda... - sussurrou no ouvido dele.

Miro apoiou as mãos nos ombros dele.

- Quer ir embora agora? Eu vou até sua casa com você se quiser...

Kamus apenas meneou a cabeça num "sim".

- Mas... a sua casa é longe da minha, não é? - Lembrando-se de quando trocaram endereços.

- Ah, tô sem o que fazer mesmo! Aproveito para ver a sua casa!

Trancaram a sala e saíram da escola. Na rua não caminharam de mãos dadas, mas mantiveram-se sempre um bem próximo do outro, os ombros quase grudados.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Na segunda-feira de manhã, Miro procurou Kamus no intervalo para que ele contasse, mas o rapaz insistia que queria esperar um pouco mais. O dia acabou e nada. Na terça, a mesma coisa. E na quarta, e na quinta...

Foi na sexta-feira que Miro perdeu a paciência.

- Que droga, Kamus, quando é que você vai resolver contar, hein? – Falou alto. - Você enrolou a semana inteira! - Deu um longo gole no refrigerante.

- Shiu, Miro! - Fuzilou-o com o olhar. - Não é para ficar anunciando isso por aí!

Só então Miro rodou os olhos pela classe do segundo ano. Todos os presentes olhavam para os dois, tentando entender o que acontecia.

- Aiai, foi mal... - Disse baixinho, voltando para o namorado.

- Você é muito indiscreto! - Reclamou. - Aliás, o que ainda tá fazendo aqui?

- Hm? - deu uma mordida no lanche. - Tô lanchando com você!

- Você veio lanchar comigo todos os dias, ninguém tá entendendo nada. - Apontou para as pessoas da classe, que cochichavam olhando de esguelha para os dois.

- Acha que eles suspeitam?

- Estão estranhando o fato de que no começo do acampamento a gente queria se matar e agora estamos comendo o lanche juntos. - Deu de ombros. - Mas suspeitar? Duvido muito!

- Ah tá... E onde é que estão os seus amigos que eu não vi a semana toda?

- O Shaka está correndo atrás de umas coisas para o teatro, o Mu tá ajudando ele, os gêmeos estão caçando mulher e o Afrodite... - Não se lembrava de Afrodite ter dito alguma coisa. - Ah, ele simplesmente some quando bate o sinal.

- Hm... Mas então, Kamus, quando é que você vai resolver falar?

- Bem... pode ser na segunda?

- Não, Kamus, não pode! - Miro falou duro. - Ou fala hoje ou...

- Ou...?

Miro inclinou-se um pouco na direção de Kamus e murmurou.

- Ou a gente termina o namoro agora mesmo.

Kamus arregalou os olhos.

- C-como assim? Por quê?

- Porque você enrola demais, Kamus! Francamente, eu não tenho mais paciência para esperar você criar coragem! Ou é hoje ou acabou!

O sinal de entrada tocou. Miro se levantou e olhou fixamente nos olhos de Kamus.

- Hoje eu vou matar o treino de Handebol. Te espero na saída às 4 da tarde. Dê um jeito de reunir os seus amigos e me encontre lá, ok? - E sem esperar resposta, Miro foi embora.

Kamus enterrou a mão nos cabelos, apoiando o cotovelo na mesa. Não havia muito o que fazer agora... se queria continuar com Miro, teria que contar. Sabia que os amigos não o deixariam de lado e nem sairiam contando, mas... isso não animava tanto assim. E se estivesse errado? E se os amigos se distanciassem dele?

Respirou fundo quando viu os gêmeos entrarem. Não tinha muitas opções...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kamus consultou o celular pela enésima vez naquela tarde. Eram 03h45min.

Ele e Afrodite estavam sozinhos na sala do grêmio. Kamus havia dispensado os outros membros não fazia muito tempo.

- Afrodite.

- Diga, Kamus.- Afrodite parou de escrever e olhou para ele.

- Onde estão o Shaka, o Mu e os gêmeos? - Perguntou como quem não quer nada, olhando pela janela. O treino de Handebol estava acontecendo, mas ele não via os cabelos azulados em ponto nenhum da quadra.

- Hmmm, deixa eu ver... - Afrodite apoiou a caneta no queixo e olhou para cima. - O Shaka tá no ensaio do teatro, o Mu na aula de astronomia e os gêmeos, de certo, vendo site de pornografia na sala dos computadores.

- Aqueles dois não prestam mesmo! - Riu Kamus, tentando se distrair do próprio nervosismo.

- Ah, o Mu e o Shaka fazem coisas úteis para compensar as inúteis daqueles dois!- Afrodite riu junto. - Mas por que quer saber?

Kamus parou instantaneamente de rir.

- Dite, posso te pedir uma coisa? - Afrodite fez que sim com a cabeça, então Kamus continuou. - Poderia reunir todo mundo para mim?

Afrodite franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Para quê?

Kamus fitou o tampo da mesa e respirou fundo, tomando coragem. Seu cérebro e coração pareciam ferver de tanto nervosismo.

- Eu tenho uma coisa para conversar com vocês. - Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, levantando-se em seguida. - Mas precisam estar todos juntos.

Afrodite demorou um instante para entender, mas quando o fez, um pequeno sorrisinho brotou no canto da sua boca. Será que era o que estava pensando? Será que Kamus finalmente iria revelar o que realmente acontecera naquele acampamento? Será que Kamus iria explicar o porquê de Miro e ele estarem tão grudados nos últimos tempos?

- Claro, eu posso reuni-los. - Afrodite se desfez do sorriso e caprichou na expressão de inocência, levantando-se. - Mas você não quer ir comigo? Vai ser mais fácil arrancá-los de lá!

- Er... é que eu tenho que fazer uma outra coisa antes! - Apressou-se em dizer.

Afrodite sorriu levemente, confirmando suas suspeitas.

- Certo! Então a gente vai te esperar na ante-sala do teatro, tudo bem?

- Tá bom, me esperem que eu já estou indo... - Disse hesitante.

Afrodite despediu-se e saiu pela porta. Kamus apoiou as mãos na mesa e curvou o corpo. Suspirou longamente.

- Agora não dá mais para voltar atrás, Kamus... - Falava baixinho para si mesmo. - Você tinha duas opções: Ficar com Miro e correr o risco de ficar sem os amigos ou ficar sem Miro e continuar na mesma com os amigos. - Sorriu nervosamente. - Pelo jeito o Miro é algo bem importante para você...

No celular, 03h55min. Chega de enrolação, estava na hora de decidir aquela história toda. Ergueu o rosto e pegou sua mochila. Saiu da sala a passos apressados, com as pernas tremendo levemente.

Chegou no horário exato ao portão de saída. Miro já esperava, sentado no chão, as costas apoiadas no muro, os braços seguravam os joelhos enquanto ele olhava concentrado para o chão à frente. Não pôde deixar de achar aquela cena digna de um quadro. Miro era lindo e ficava ainda mais quando estava concentrado em seus pensamentos.

- Me esperou muito? - Ele estendeu a mão para ajudar o outro a se levantar.

O garoto levantou o rosto, fitando Kamus e abrindo um leve sorriso.

- Estava com medo de você não aparecer e eu ter que cumprir a promessa que fiz. - Miro pareceu respirar aliviado quando agarrou a mão do namorado e içou o corpo.

- Eu estava com medo de você cumprir a promessa. - Kamus, no entanto, não parecia tão aliviado assim. - Vamos então, eles estão esperando lá no prédio do teatro.

- Ok... - Miro espanava a poeira da bermuda, seguindo Kamus de perto.

Ficaram em silêncio o caminho todo. Kamus estava tão nervoso que não queria falar nada, enquanto Miro estava com medo de falar algo que atrapalhasse a concentração do outro.

Chegaram ao prédio da sala de teatro. No momento em que Kamus cruzou a porta de entrada, suas pernas vacilaram e por pouco ele não tropeçou. Da cintura para baixo, tudo tremia sem parar;da cintura para cima, seu corpo parecia adormecido. Seu coração batia tão acelerado que parecia a ponto de estourar a caixa torácica.

Miro suspirou. Começava a se sentir culpado por forçá-lo a contar. Mas não via outra solução. Precisavam de um lugar onde pudessem se curtir em paz, onde não fossem apontados. Os amigos surgem nessas horas, para apoiar e acobertar. Senão, poderiam se considerar uma versãodistorcida de Romeu e Julieta, onde as famílias não se conhecem, não se odeiam e mesmo assim eles estão proibidos de se amarem como querem. Suspirou. A vida pode ser muito difícil às vezes.

Kamus abriu uma das portas, a que dava para a ante-sala do teatro. Pôde ouvir as vozes de Afrodite, Mu, Saga e Kanon. Segurou a mão de Miro inconscientemente e adentrou a sala, afastando as cortinas negras que pendiam do teto e desviando dos objetos cênicos espalhados por ali.

- Ahh, aí está ele! - Afrodite sorriu quando viu Kamus afastando a última cortina. Seu sorriso se alargou ainda mais quando viu Miro logo atrás.

Estavam todos sentados em um semicírculo no chão.

- Ah, você trouxe aquele encosto junto! - Comentou Saga com desdém.

Miro torceu o nariz. Kamus soltou sua mão e passou-a pelos cabelos, aproximando-se.

- Não enche, Saga. - Passeou os olhos pela sala. - Onde está o Shaka?

- Já fomos chamá-lo, ele disse que já estava vindo! - Mu disse com sua típica voz doce, sorrindo.

- Tá, você queria falar com a gente, mas o que é que essa criança tá fazendo aqui? - Kanon apontou para Miro.

- Ei, quem você chamou de criança? - Miro fez menção de ir para cima de Kanon, mas Kamus colocou a mão em seu ombro e censurou-o com o olhar, fazendo-o parar instantaneamente.

- Ele tem a ver com o que eu tenho para falar. - Kamus anunciou e suas pernas quase vacilaram novamente.

Afrodite só faltou dançar de alegria. Era exatamente o que pensara.

- Tô aqui!

Todos se viraram para a porta dupla que separava o teatro daquele cômodo. Shaka encostava a porta.

- Mas que roupinha, hein, Shaka? - Kanon deu um sorrisinho de sarcasmo.

Mu havia reparado bem nas roupas do amigo. Shorts pretos curtos deixavam suas compridas e torneadas pernas à vista de todos, a camiseta regata branca, mesmo sendo larga, delineava seu corpo, além de deixar seus braços firmes bem visíveis.

- Roupas compridas prendem os movimentos do corpo e impedem o ator de encarnar o personagem. - Disse categórico, sentando-se ao lado de Mu, que desviou o olhar do loiro imediatamente.

- Tá, metido, agora fica quieto que o Kamus quer falar! - Saga riu, voltando-se para Kamus. - Ok, o que é que você tem para falar para gente que envolve o encosto?

Havia chegado a hora. Não tinha mais como escapar. Todos o encaravam, esperando que ele começasse a falar. Abaixou o rosto e entreabriu os lábios, mas sua voz não queria sair. Sentiu-se terrivelmente mal naquele momento, sua maior vontade era sair dali correndo. Não sabia por onde começar, só sabia que teria que contar de alguma forma. Por que seus amigos não descobriram sozinhos, da mesma forma que os de Miro? Daí só teria que dar as explicações, não precisaria começar pelo começo. Droga! As pernas tremiam e os dentes batiam, ele estava nervoso demais, mais nervoso do que jamais estivera.

Quando seus olhos encheram de lágrimas, uma mão agarrou firmemente a sua. Espiou pelo canto dos olhos. Miro segurava sua mão com força e seus olhos o fitavam, cheios de confiança. Apenas uma forma de dizer "Estou aqui com você, não tenha medo". Kamus assentiu com a cabeça uma última vez. As lágrimas não escorreram, mas mesmo assim ele passou a mão pelo rosto. Tinha tudo para sair bem daquela situação e, como já sabia, não havia mais para onde correr. Ergueu o rosto e encarou demoradamente cada um dos amigos, que o olhavam com cara de interrogação. Respirou fundo.

- Gente, eu... - sua voz saiu baixa, mesmo ele se esforçando muito. - eu só quero dizer que... bom...

- Kamus, não faça rodeios, por favor... - Afrodite pediu com a voz igualmente baixa. Entendia perfeitamente o que ele sentia, apesar de nunca ter passado por nada do tipo.

Kamus respirou fundo mais uma vez.

- Eu e o Miro estamos namorando.

Foi um choque, todos arregalaram os olhos. Nenhum comentário estúpido dos gêmeos. Nenhuma ironia por parte de Shaka. Sem o sorriso calmo de Mu. Sem palmas por parte de Afrodite. Nada. Mu, Shaka e os irmãos certamente não esperavam por aquilo. Já Afrodite achou que não era uma situação comemorável. Pensou que estouraria até champanha quando aqueles dois se assumissem, mas percebeu que não era assim, que eles não estavam muito felizes em fazer isso.

- Nossa... - Shaka foi o primeiro a se pronunciar, pegando a ponta da trança loura e passando-a pelo rosto, encarando o chão. - Isso é um tanto inesperado...

Mu não se pronunciou, mas também olhou para o chão. Sentiu-se estranho diante daquilo. Aquilo o pegara de surpresa, é verdade, mas não lhe pareceu nada de mau. Colocou-se no lugar de Kamus e... e estranhamente, Shaka apareceu no lugar de Miro, lhe dando força, segurando sua mão...

Balançou a cabeça, a fim de afastar aquilo de sua mente.

- Mas não tem problema... - comentou Mu baixinho.

Kamus esbugalhou os olhos e piscou várias vezes.

- Como disse, Mu?

- Eu disse que não há problema. - Com o indicador começou a desenhar no chão. - Por que haveria problema em duas pessoas que se gostam ficarem juntas?

- É, eu também penso assim, mas não é todo mundo que tem essa opinião... - Kamus, sentindo-se um pouco melhor para falar.

- Nós sabemos bem disso, mas para nós não há problemas, não é mesmo, Kanon? - Saga sorriu.

- Claro, o importante é que você seja feliz! - Kanon também sorriu.

Era a primeira vez que os gêmeos se comportavam como "pessoas normais", sem dar escândalo ou fazer piadinhas estúpidas.

Kamus soltou um suspiro de alívio.

- Foi mal ter demorado tanto tempo para contar a vocês... - Kamus sorriu sem graça.

- Ah, nem esquenta! - Shaka levantou-se e ajudou Mu a se levantar, sorrindo. - O importante é que você contou e provou que confia na gente!

- Não se preocupem! - Saga também se levantou, sendo seguido por Kanon. - Guardaremos segredo até quando vocês acharem que deve!

- Para sempre? - Miro e Kamus ao mesmo tempo.

- Se quiserem... - Kanon.

- Ahhhh, que ótimo! - Afrodite escancarou um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha, levantando-se também. - Não precisam ter vergonha de si por causa disso, entenderam bem? - Os dois assentiram. - E quem sabe a coragem de vocês dois não estimulem outras pessoas a se declararem? - Olhou de canto para Mu e Shaka por um instante.

Mu corou um pouco e fingiu estar examinando o móvel antigo em que estivera encostado até aquele momento. Shaka parecia concentrado em espanar as roupas com as mãos.

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Dite? - Kamus franziu o cenho, assim como Miro, Saga e Kanon.

Pelo que parecia, Kamus continuaria cego aos acontecimentos ao seu redor.

- Esquece! - Riu.

- Ei, Saga... Lembrei de uma coisa agora...

- Do que, Kanon?

Todos olharam para os gêmeos. Coisa boa não havia de ser...

- KAMUS! - Saga avançou para cima do garoto, colocando o dedo na ponta do nariz dele. -QUANDO É QUE VOCÊS COMEÇARAM A NAMORAR?

- Shhhh, sua ameba, não grite ou o professor de teatro vai brigar comigo depois! - Shaka repreendeu-o.

- Você ouviu, sua ameba, responda baixo senão o Shaka toma bronca! - Saga apertou a ponta do nariz dele.

- Ele não entendeu, né? - Shaka.

- Não, só para variar. - Afrodite.

- Ahhh, foi... foi... – Kamus olhava fixamente para o dedo apoiado em seu nariz.

- No último dia do acampamento, por quê? - Miro respondeu meio mal humorado, afastando a mão de Saga do rosto de Kamus.

- Então você voltou enrabichado do acampamento! - Kanon quase pulava de alegria.

- Foi... - Kamus tentava entender o que isso tinha demais.

- YUPIIII YEAAAAAAH, MANO, NÓS SOMOS OS MELHORES DO MUNDOOOOO! - Kanon berrou, pulando sobre os ombros do irmão. - NÃO FOI A GENTE QUE ARRANJOU, MAS, QUEM SE IMPORTA?

- É ISSO AEEEE, O CUBO DE GELO COM FOBIA DE RELACIONAMENTO SÉRIO TÁ NAMORANDOOOOOOOO!

- VOCÊS DOIS QUEREM CALAR A BOCA? - Kamus corou violentamente e berrou a plenos pulmões.

- VOCÊS AÍ FORA FAÇAM SILÊNCIO, ESTAMOS TENTANDO ENSAIAR! - O professor de teatro estava na porta e parecia prestes a esganar todos aqueles meninos. - SHAKA, POSSO SABER O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO?

- Desculpe, professor, eu não tenho culpa... - Shaka estava corado de vergonha pela falta de noção dos gêmeos.

- Conversamos depois, Shaka, para dentro agora, já devia ter entrado faz tempo. - Shaka despediu-se com um aceno e passou correndo pela porta. - Quanto a vocês, para fora agora! Já!

E sem perder tempo, todos os restantes saíram dali.

- Desculpa, perdemos a noção... - Saga, visivelmente arrependido.

- A noção de vocês vive perdida, por isso eu vou desculpar. - Kamus sorriu. Foi apenas empolgação de momento dos irmãos, sabia que isso não aconteceria de novo.

- E então, o que vocês vão fazer agora? - Afrodite perguntou.

- Bom, eu e Saga vamos voltar para a sala dos computadores para ver mais sites de sacanagem!

- Pensei que a escola tivesse filtro contra essas coisas! - Disse Miro.

- E tem! - Saga Riu. - Mas não existe um bloqueio que eu e Kanon não consigamos retirar!

- Vocês me assustam... - Kamus disse com sinceridade.

- E você, Mu? - Afrodite optou por ignorar Kanon e Saga.

- Ah, vou voltar para aula agora... ainda dá tempo de pegar o final.

- Quer que eu vá com você até a sua casa, Miro? - Kamus sorriu para o namorado.

- Ah, se não for atrapalhar... - Miro retribuiu o sorriso.

- Nada nada, vocês dois! - Afrodite colocou a mão sobre os ombros deles, olhando de um para o outro. - Desculpa, Miro, mas o Kamus aqui tem trabalho para fazer!

- Tem?

- Tenho?

- É claro, oras! - Dite deu um risinho. - Você dispensou todos os outros membros, então sobrou para nós dois todo o trabalho duro!

- Mas vocês podem fazer semana que vem, não é? - Miro fez a cara mais infantil que conseguia, tentando convencer Afrodite a liberar Kamus.

- Desculpe, Miro, mas eu não posso dispensar esse seu namorado irresponsável, senão o trabalho acumula e vai acabar sobrando paramim fazer depois!

- Me dispensar? Eu sou o seu superior!

- Então você tem que supervisionar o meu trabalho, senhor superior, portanto hoje você não vai poder ir embora com ele!

Quando ambos pararam próximo à porta que dava para o pátio da escola, Afrodite se afastou. Os dois se encararam por um tempo.

- Bem, então a gente se vê segunda, né? - Kamus. - Você vai lá na minha sala no intervalo, certo?

- É claro! - Sorriu.

- Ah... - Kamus queria abraçá-lo e beijá-lo, mas como sempre fizeram isso às escondidas, sentia-se estranho por agora terem uma pequena platéia. - Então a gente se vê segunda...

- Ahn... - Miro queria a mesma coisa, mas tinha medo que Kamus o empurrasse por vergonha das pessoas em volta. - Até segunda.

- Noooossa, mas que despedida horrível! - Afrodite fez voz de repúdio. - Cadê a emoção? O sentimento? O Beijo?

- Er... Dite, acho que eles não querem platéia para isso... - Mu sorriu sem jeito.

- E qual o problema de se beijarem na nossa frente? Os outros casais podem, por que eles não? - Ele sorriu para o casal.

- Aliás, nós somos seus amigos, já sabemos de tudo e não temos nojo disso. - Saga. - Ajam como um casal normal, oras, ao menos quando estiverem entre amigos!

Miro e Kamus olharam primeiro para os sorrisos de incentivo dos outros garotos e depois se entreolharam. As mãos envolveram os corpos, colando-os, e as bocas se encontraram, iniciando um beijo intenso e rápido. Ao final do beijo, Miro apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Kamus.

- Eu disse que eles iriam aceitar bem... - Sussurrou no ouvido dele.

- Obrigado por me obrigar a contar...

- Eu vou te ligar para marcar alguma coisa amanhã... tudo bem?

- Aham...

E se separaram. Miro despediu-se de todos e foi embora. Kanon e Saga também se separaram da turma. Afrodite e Kamus ainda acompanharam Mu até a sala de astronomia.

Voltaram para a sala do Grêmio.

- Vamos acabar logo com isso que eu quero ir embora logo! - Kamus jogou a mochila na mesa, sentou-se na cadeira e já foi pegando o estojo.

- Calma! - Afrodite encostou a porta devagar e caminhou calmamente até sua cadeira, sentando-se. - Primeiro vamos conversar um pouco...

- Nem vem, eu não queria estar aqui agora, mas já que estou eu vou terminar isso de uma vez!

- Eu sei, mas eu acho que podemos ir com calma...

- Afrodite, continua o que você estava fazendo antes! - Kamus já começou a fazer marcações no papel.

Afrodite desviou o olhar para a janela.

- O beijo de vocês foi muito lindo... - Disse com voz aérea.

Kamus ficou vermelho.

- Obrigado, agora comece a trabalhar!

Pausa.

- Eu já sabia sobre vocês... - A voz do outro não se alterou.

Kamus parou instantaneamente o que estava fazendo e ergueu o rosto, os olhos arregalados e o queixo caído.

- O quê?

- Isso mesmo. - Afrodite voltou-se para ele com um sorriso no rosto. - Eu já sabia.

Como ele descobrira? Haviam mantido total silêncio sobre aquilo, não havia como alguém ter descoberto!

- Como você descobriu...? - Foi tudo o que Kamus conseguiu falar.

- Na noite em que vocês fugiram do acampamento. Eu estava lá.

O rosto de Kamus ficou cor de tomate e ele não conseguiu dizer nada.

- Eu havia ido para lá depois de conversar com Miro e convencê-lo a te conquistar. - Afrodite brincava com a lapiseira, colocando todo o grafite para fora e empurrando-o novamente para dentro. - Não queria ser encontrado e pensei que só eu conhecesse aquele lugar. Foi quando eu ouvi dois pares de pernas correndo para lá e deduzi que era um casalzinho que queria dar uns amassos, então eu me escondi. Imagina a minha cara de espanto quando vi que o casalzinho era na verdade você e Miro? - Deu uma risadinha. - Me desculpa, mas eu não consegui ir embora, precisei ficar até o final!

Kamus queria morrer.

- Você ficou espiando, seu pervertido? - Falou entre dentes, irritado e morrendo de vergonha.

- Sim! - Afrodite deu o sorriso mais cara de pau do mundo.

- Ahhh, eu vou matar você! - Kamus subiu em cima da mesa e avançou em Afrodite, agarrando-o pelo pescoço. Fez menção de sufocá-lo, mas parou antes mesmo de começar. Sentou-se com as pernas cruzadas em frente a Dite, a cabeça baixa, o cabelo tampando o rosto totalmente vermelho.

- Não fica assim, Kamus! - Afrodite afagou os cabelos dele e disse numa voz compreensiva. - Eu não vou contar para ninguém o que vi!

- Não duvido disso, mas... - Falava num fiapo de voz. - poxa, por que você ficou espiando?

- Quer saber mesmo? - A resposta veio com um único meneio de cabeça. - Eu fiquei com... inveja.

Kamus olhou-o de esguelha.

- Inveja?

- Sim... - foi a vez de Dite encarar a mesa. - Eu queria muito estar no seu lugar... com outra pessoa, é claro... mas eu fiquei com inveja que vocês conseguiram se entender e eu... - suspirou. - e eu ainda não.

Kamus manteve o silêncio, mas ele entendia perfeitamente. E também não poderia discutir com ele. Se alguém ali tinha direito de espioná-lo fazendo qualquer coisa com Miro, esse alguém era Afrodite. Vendo agora, ele fora quem mais lhe apoiara e quem mais lhe apoiaria dali para frente. A vergonha começou a se dissipar. Apoiou o cotovelo no joelho e a cabeça na mão, erguendo a cabeça e fitando Afrodite com um meio sorriso.

- Você me perdoa? - Afrodite não levantou a cabeça, apenas levantou os olhos para poder encarar seu rosto.

- Com uma condição! - Kamus agora tinha um tom mais alegre na voz.

- Qual?

Kamus dobrou o corpo para frente e aproximou seu rosto do dele.

- Com quem você queria estar no meu lugar? - Sussurrou.

Afrodite corou.

- Bem... é...

- Conte! Pelo visto você sabia de tudo sobre mim há tempos! Agora eu também quero saber um pouco de você!

- Ok, ok! - Afrodite riu, suas faces ficando bem vermelhas. - Sabe aquele garoto da classe, o Carlo?

- Ahn? - Kamus caiu na risada. - Você gosta do Máscara da Morte, aquele psicopata?

- Ahh, se eu soubesse que você ia rir nem falava nada! - Dite fez cara de ofendido.

- Tá, tá, eu paro! - Mas só parou de rir um bom tempo depois. - Ok, agora me conta como você começou a gostar dele!

O trabalho que tinham foi logo esquecido. Fazia tempo que Kamus não conversava sério com Afrodite, então resolveu que o mais importante era por a conversa em dia. Ouviu todos os motivos que Afrodite havia achado para se apaixonar pelo psicopata da escola, riu de quase todos eles, deu dicas de conquista para o amigo, fazendo este cair na risada também. Só foram embora quando o zelador os expulsou da escola, deixando para trás pilhas de problemas para resolver. Não se preocuparam com isso, tinham coisas mais importantes a fazer.

Afrodite tinha que criar coragem para se declarar à Máscara da Morte.

Kamus tinha seu primeiro encontro no dia seguinte.

---OWARI---

------------------------------------------------------------

Ahh, finalmente, esse acampamento terminou! Ainda bem que deu tudo certo entre Kamus e Miro!

Mas primeiro vou comentar o capítulo anterior...

Ahhh, sim, a história da camisinha! O problema é que não tinha noção surgir do nada uma camisinha ali. As do Miro estavam dentro da mochila, que acabou ficando com o professor. Sim, ele estava decidido a convencer Kamus, mas esperava fazer isso na barraca não no meio do mato XD... Já o Kamus nem camisinha levou, ele não tinha a menor das idéias de que issopudesse acontecer. Além disso, a minha idéia com essa cena era mostrar que, mesmo eles bringando o tempo todo, já haviam adquirido confiança um no outro. Foi apenas uma forma de mostrar que eles se amavam de verdade, que confiavam um no outro, mas acho que não consegui passar isso, desculpem!

Quanto aos erros gramaticais, ohhh, eu peço desculpas XD! Eu não estava tendo tempo para escrever e acabei matando horas de sono para terminar os capítulos no tempo em que me propus. E, ainda por cima, estou sem Betadesde o capítulo2e acabei fazendo uma revisão muito por cima, sem prestar muita atenção. Quanto à falta de espaços, culpem o ff . net que sei lá porque cargas d'água sumiu com metade dos espaços que eu coloquei. Depois de separar palavra de palavra uma vez e ver que não deu resultado, desisti, desculpem.

Agora, sobre o capítulo 9...

Eu achei que não havia sentido em terminar a fic no acampamento, sendo que a comecei na escola. E também eu queria muito colocar a cena de Kamus contando aos amigos sobre o seu namoro com um garoto. Mundo de Fanfic é perfeito e estava na cara que os amigos iriam aceitar. Infelizmente, no mundo real não é assim.

Eu mudei o final que tinha pensado. Na verdade, era para os dois serem descobertos, excluídos e ridicularizados pelos outros alunos. Os amigos também meio que sairiam de perto. Mas decidi fazer um final feliz, não queria pegar tão pesado nessa parte. Tentei ao máximo mostrar o quão difícil é. De repente contar para os amigos parece ser fácil, mas na hora a gente vê que não é bem assim. Optei por não enfiar os pais na história, mais uma vez para evitar um clima pesado. Esses dois mereciam um final feliz, não é?

Quando imaginei o Shaka ensaiando para o teatro veio logo na minha cabeça uma roupa bem curta e justa, e os cabelos dourados presos numa trança desgrenhada (de tanto pular), com cabelos caídos no rosto. Precisei dar uma noção disso... sob o ponto de vista do Mu, é claro!

Bom, o Acampamento finalmente chegou ao fim! Diverti-me muito escrevendo, espero que vocês também tenham se divertido ao ler! Muitíssimo obrigada às pessoas que tiveram paciência para ler e deixar reviews, às que não deixaram reviews mas tiveram paciência de ler, às que me ameaçaram para eu terminar logo e às que me deram mil e uma idéias e garantiram minha inspiração durante toda a fanfic!

Mais uma vez, muito obrigada!

Kisu! Matta ne!


End file.
